Sangre, Dolor y Silencio
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: La misteriosa calma antes de la tormenta es lo que tiene confundido a X. Después del incidente en el que la vida de su navegadora corre un serio peligro, X tiene que cuidarse hasta de sus propios pensamientos. ¡Arriba capítulo 10!
1. Corazones adoloridos

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio ~ Remake**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

**Capítulo 1: Corazones adoloridos**

Haciendo un remake del fic =D~ ((O por lo menos de los tres primeros chapters XD)) Graxie a quienes me animaron a seguir, aunque vine muy tarde, en fin XD~ como dicen más vale tarde que nunca y lo importante es ke mi inspiración ha vuelto a mí ùwu~ solo ke necesito hacerme un peke remake de los capis ke tenía ((los ke resumiré a dos antes de seguir de largo con la historia)). Bueh, es ke he cambiado un poco mi estilo ^^~ ((Y mi nick XD)) y necesitaba rehacerlo para poder continuarlo bien…además de reparar algunos errores de narración que he podido observar, no se preocupen, sé ke iré por buen camino y prometo actualizar rápido ((Seh, ya no me demoraré años de años XDU)). Sin más…lo rehago –w-~

**

* * *

**

Había acabado al fin una larga jornada de trabajo en el cuartel general de los maverick hunters; ese día en particular se la habían pasado revisando todas las áreas cercanas a Cuidad Alpha 1, la que en ese entonces era la cuidad central de su ubicación; una de las pocas que seguía majestuosamente en pie a pesar de tanto ataque y atentado maverick. Todos buscaban algún indicio que dé cómo resultado algún maverick o mechaniloid en mal estado o completamente loco. Curiosamente, no habían encontrado nada, lo que mantenía al capitán de todos ellos en un estado de paranoia constante, X se preguntaba si no sería mucha calma para un gran tormenta, ya que todos los días había menos mavericks que eliminar; Axl le decía que habían acabado con todos y que les temían, Zero se contentaba con sonreír de medio lado y seguir silenciosamente con su búsqueda, puesto que él compartía la opinión de sus dos compañeros y no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos tuviera más razón. Había caído la noche, todos estaban cansados por el trabajo, incluso había reploids que harían patrullaje nocturno, pero por el momento, decidieron que era mejor tomarse un descanso. El cielo se veía particularmente hermoso aquella noche.

Axl fue el primero en notarlo; en realidad, fue por el menor que todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas por salir a mirar por las ventanas o subir directamente a los observatorios que estaban destinados para esa actividad que nuestros amigos pocas o ninguna vez se dignaban en hacer. Ahí arriba, todas las estrellas brillaban fuertemente; podía verse todo tipo de constelaciones, era realmente anormal, era imposible poder ver todas las constelaciones desde un solo lugar de la tierra, pero ellos, privilegiados, estaban observando el espectáculo, conversando animadamente y otros ya tomando algunas tazas de café que sus otros compañeros y compañeras se habían dispuesto a preparar para hacer del momento algo inolvidable.

Axl, X y Zero estaban apoyados en el alféizar de una gran ventana mientras miraban arriba, tratando de encontrar tranquilidad, o ya directamente tratando de encontrar respuestas. X y Zero estaban especialmente serios, pero Axl observaba todo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Desde su activación, no recordaba haber visto nunca algo de esa naturaleza.

–¿Y esa qué constelación es? –Axl empezó a jalar a X del brazo, el mayor sonrió ligeramente por los brillantes ojos del más pequeño.

–Esa constelación, se llama Pegaso –Y por su tono de voz, el chico de azul dio la impresión de ser un sabio astrónomo.

El pelirrojo torció la boca, aún mirando el grupo de estrellas que había señalado –Hmm…pueees…¿Sabes X?...Esa cosa de ahí no se parece en nada a un Pegaso, más bien…parece un cuadrado con patitas…

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de X, mientras observaba como Axl con el ceño fruncido movía los dedos de las manos, en alusión a las "patitas" del cuadrado ese al que no le hallaba similitud con el pegaso que, se suponía, debía representar- Pues mira, si usas tu imaginación verás cosas que otras personas no ven, es algo muy extraño…-dicho esto, le señaló de nuevo al cielo– Pero si la ves bien…parece un caballo…es sólo cuestión de imaginárselo, ¿Cierto Zero?

–…

–Hey Zero ¿Estás bien compañero? –preguntó Axl a su rubio amigo.

–¿…Eh? S…sí, qué… ¿Qué me querían preguntar?

Sin que X ni Axl se dieran cuenta, el rubio había permanecido silencioso aquel día; incluso más por esa noche en que las estrellas habían aparecido para ser observadas. No se habían fijado que su compañero miraba insistentemente un punto en el cielo, que parecía más triste de lo normal y también más reflexivo. Los mutismos largos por parte de Zero eran comunes, él más que cualquier otro maverick hunter, parecía tener muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Sus amigos no notaron que, en esta ocasión, solo una cosa, o persona, rondaba en sus pensamientos, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

X se inclinó un poco para ver a su mejor amigo– Bueno Zero, yo le estaba diciendo a Axl que para ver las constelaciones hace falta tener mucha imaginación, tú sabes… ¿Verdad?

El ojiazul, sonrió, mirando al menor que cada vez más entrecerraba los ojos en dirección al cuadrado con "patitas"– Sí Axl, debes usar tu cabeza para ver más allá de lo evidente…

–Oye Zero, creo que has visto mucha televisión hoy… –Dijo el chico pelirrojo sonriendo, dejando de mirar la constelación; por un momento recordó ese programa de dibujos animados en el que los protagonistas eran unos felinos humanoides– ¿Acaso su sable es el ojo del augurio o qué?.

El trío dinámico estalló en carcajadas, rara vez se veía que los tres altos mandos anduvieran en semejante situación, pero no podían culparlos, el menor de los tres era un maestro en lo referido a su enorme sentido del humor que incluso aparecía en el momento más difícil. Siendo un niño, como todos lo llamaban, quizá entendía mejor cosas que otros no podían ver, pero de seguro que eso no eran las constelaciones. Zero, inconscientemente volvió su mirada al punto que observaba en el firmamento y de nuevo se quedó atrapado en ese lugar, con sus azules ojos perdidos en el pasado y en la tristeza de este, con su corazón más pesado que nunca. No sabía qué cosa era la que lo perturbaba de esa manera, pero le daba una familia sensación de vacío.

–¡Oigan chicos! –Una voz femenina sacó al trío de sus reflexiones, el trío se giró para observar, otro trío estaba detrás de ellos con unas enormes sonrisas en los rostros.

Un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro de X, al ver a cierta rubia con una bandejita que tenía dos tazas humeantes, un par de cucharas y un azucarero– Alia…

–Hola chicos venimos trayéndoles algo de café…espero que les guste –Dijo Palette sonriente, en su bandeja también había lo mismo, solo que la diferencia estaba en que tenía consigo una cajita de leche.

-Hervimos el agua hace un buen rato, espero que no esté muy frío, pero igual esperamos que les guste- dijo Layer, con una fuente similar a la de Alia.

X, tomó la taza que le correspondía, y luego de despacharse el azúcar que quería y de darle las gracias a su navegadora, continuó mirando el firmamento, esta vez con ella a su lado. Axl le vació la mitad de la caja de leche a su taza y le echó una cantidad considerable de azúcar y luego de revolver el contenido, le dio las gracias a la navegadora de gafas redondas, muy animado. El rubio miró a Layer y ella le alcanzó la cuchara, después de echar una casi nula cantidad de azúcar, el más alto asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento a su navegadora y de nuevo dirigió su mirada al punto que observaba con insistencia y desolación; a ese grupo de estrellas que curiosamente se parecía mucho al rostro de Iris. Zero, entretenido en su visión, no apartó la vista en un buen rato, después de todo ese era un espectáculo que estaba hecho para ser visto una vez única y él no la desperdiciaría, aún así…trataba de encontrar una respuesta a algo que también desconocía.

Y así, a la par que tomaba su café, su mente ya vagaba por sus memorias pasadas. Recordó con una punzada de dolor ese hermoso rostro, esos lindos ojos azules que se alegraban cada vez que él llegaba a salvo de una misión, cada vez que se rozaban sin querer al caminar por los pasillos. También se acordó de su cálido peso, de la ocasión en la que ella le confesó lo que sentía por él cuando todo había tomado un rumbo espantosamente irreparable. Cuando le dijo que quería permanecer a su lado en un lugar utópico.

"_Yo quise creer en ello"_

Le parecía escuchar su dulce voz y cerró los ojos, mientras muchos fragmentos de su vida, que la incluían a ella volvían a él como un boomerang. Hasta que otra voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Zero…¿Te gustó el Café?

-¿Eh? Sí Layer…está justo como me gusta…-abrió los ojos y le sonrió cortésmente– Gracias por preguntar.

Los sonrojos de Layer cuando estaba al lado de Zero no eran novedad para nadie. Casi todo el MHHQ estaba enterado de que a la navegadora de cabello púrpura le gustaba el capitán de la Unidad 0; lo que todo el cuartel sabía también era que al susodicho no parecía interesarle ir más allá de la amistad con la navegadora. Eso era algo que Layer no sabía, o de lo que no quería enterarse; siempre que conversaba con ese rubio de hermosos ojos azules trataba de encontrar algo de química en el ambiente, lástima que Zero nunca colaborara mucho en la combustión del momento. Era tan frío, tan serio y a la vez tan amable, la joven suspiró, mientras el chico, sin advertir que estaba siendo observado, seguía mirando al cielo, y le pareció que ese hermoso rostro le dirigía una sonrisa a la distancia.

Axl pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Palette y sonrió– Nee…para nosotros preparaste leche con café ¿Verdad Pallete?

–Pues eso es obvio… –respondió la rubia, mientras una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba de su sien, al momento se sonrojó levemente por tener al chico de la cicatriz tan cerca suyo– Ya sabes…nos lo prohibió Lifesaver por la hiperactividad…y esas cosas…

-Sieh, todo el cuartel moriría… –Dijo el pelirrojo alejándose de ella con una sonrisa, para que ambos pudieran tomar tranquilos su café con leche…y porque sentía que esas mariposas en su estómago se lo perforarían de tanto revolotear en él– Por cierto X, siguiendo con el tema… ¿Qué constelación es esa?

-A ver…hmm… –El chico de azul miró fijamente el cielo tratando de identificarla y luego la iluminación pareció llegar a su mente– ¡Lo tengo! Esa constelación se llama Sagitario…

–¿Sagitario?... –Preguntó Axl un tanto desconcertado y sin poder ocultar su ignorancia– ¿Y eso qué es?

–Un arquero… –Simplificó el ojiverde sonriente y viendo que Axl iba a replicar, le cortó hábilmente, puesto que sabía lo que diría el pequeño pelirrojo– Y no me digas que no parece un arquero, porque ya es cosa de que uses la cabeza y lo veas por ti mismo…no es tan difícil…

Alia se había pasado observando a X, y le había parecido realmente lindo mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo para explicarle a Axl lo de las constelaciones, animada por lo sensible que era el reploid, le sonrió dulcemente mientras hacía un comentario sobre ello– Oye X, se nota que sabes mucho de constelaciones.

–Yo…es que…pues…la verdad…-el joven no supo por un momento lo que debía responder, miró a la rubia y sonrió ligeramente– Sólo sé lo que es importante saber… –Y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas dirigió la vista al cielo, con los labios tímidamente curvados. Alia lo miró y sonrió tímidamente también, pensando en la actitud de su amigo…eso era tan buena señal que se sentía con ganas de ser la navegadora de él al menos durante un año entero sin descansar.

–¿Y quién va a preparar los hotcakes mañana? Porque Axl y yo ya los preparamos la semana pasada –comentó Pallete, terminándose su bebida.

–Eso explica por qué sabían agridulces –Dijo Zero por lo bajo con un inconfundible sarcasmo y una sonrisita autosuficiente. Ya había dejado su entretenimiento y reflexión, por lo que le parecía mejor molestar al menor.

–¡Oye! –Axl se cruzó de brazos mirando a Zero con los dos ojos tan entrecerrados que parecían un par de rendijas, su tono de voz infantil no tardó mucho en hacerse oír de nuevo, estaba en medio de un berrinche– Es que les agregamos el ingrediente secreto como salsa…

–Sí como no… –Dijo el de rojo en tono burlón– No te hagas el interesante, niño…¿Cuál era el famoso "Ingrediente secreto?

El de azul marino sonrió enormemente mientras enumeraba los ingredientes con los dedos– Pues, verás, es la mezcla de kétchup, miel, jugo de limón y una pizca de mostaza, sip, creo que eso era todo…

Zero abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar– ¿Q…qué?...Bueno…si es así entonces que Alia y X los preparen…no sé pero confío más en lo que ellos hagan ¿Qué dices Layer?

La chica asintió sonrojada y halagada por que el chico del sable le pidiera su opinión– Sí, claro Zero…

El niño de la cicatriz abrió la boca y dejó escapar un bostezo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza inocentemente– Bien, tengo sueño y no me toca guardia… –Dejó la taza en la fuente de Palette y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica caminó por los pasillos que dirigían a las habitaciones– Nos vemos mañana, ustedes no se olviden de hacer el mejor desayuno del cuartel…¿OK? –dijo dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a X y Alia.

–Sí Axl, no lo olvidaremos –Dijo el mayor con la amable sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Zero también caminó hacia las habitaciones, con ambas manos detrás de la nuca. Layer y Palette recogieron los servicios, incluida la fuente de Alia que tenía los trastos que habían usado X y ella. Sus amigas pensaron en que sería bueno dejar a ese par a solas. También era de cultura general en el HQ la relación un tanto extraña y difícil de explicar que tenían esos dos; más que amigos y menos que novios, una cosa de locos y que muchas reploids envidiaban, puesto que X era atractivo tanto físicamente como espiritualmente. ¿Acaso habían visto antes un chico tan sensible y tierno antes? La verdad era que ese tacto innato que tenía X para hablar con la gente y entender lo que sentía, era precisamente lo que atraía de él, era el más parecido a un ser humano que todos los demás juntos. Permanecieron por un momento en silencio, ligeramente sonrojados y con el corazón latiéndoles un poco más rápido. Poco a poco los demás hunters dejaban vacío el lugar, algunos por que tenían que ir a hacer guardia y otros porque tenían que dormir esa noche para tener energías a la mañana siguiente, en la que debían inspeccionar los alrededores, como siempre.

Ambos estaban solos ahora, no había un solo reploid a la redonda y la noche había caído ya. Las estrellas no dejaban de brillar con fuerza y el momento de silencio entre ambos parecía ser mágico: el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en torno a ellos. Aún así, para su propio disgusto, X se vio obligado a romper el silencio.

–Ehh…Alia, tenemos que irnos a dormir…ya es muy tarde…

–Ah…sí… –Respondió la rubia asintiendo con una sonrisa, estar al lado de ese chico de azul la tranquilizaba tanto, que por un momento se había olvidado de que al día siguiente un cerro de trabajo la estaría esperando– No te preocu…

Y sin preverlo o planearlo, X besó en la frente a su "amiga" y la dejó con el rostro del color de su armadura. Le también estaba un poquito nervioso por eso que acababa de hacer, pero, sentía que debía de hacerlo, luego le susurró– Descansa, mañana paso por tu habitación para preparar el desayuno ¿Sí?

La joven sonrió animada– Está bien X, como quieras –Y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico de azul antes de retirarse a dormir y dirigirle su última sonrisa del día– …Que duermas bien…

Si eso no era paraíso que viniera Sigma mismo y lo matara dolorosamente en ese instante. No cabía en sí mismo por tanta felicidad en ese momento. Aún sentía en su mejilla el suave, húmedo y cálido roce de los labios de su navegadora y mirándola alejarse una perturbadora sensación lo llenó por un momento. Le pareció que esa chica se dirigía a unas tinieblas de las que nunca podría sacarla con vida. Se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarse ese mal presentimiento de la cabeza, pero apenas dio un paso, un fuerte mareo y una dolorosa punzada en el pecho lo hicieron trastabillar y casi caerse al suelo de no ser porque había una pared cerca y se había apoyado en ella.

–"¿Qué…rayos?" –Se quitó el casco y su cabello castaño revoloteó con el viento que dejaba pasar la ventana. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, y haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir adelante le restó importancia ((O al menos un intento hizo)) al insoportable malestar que tenía en el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que caminaba a su habitación.

En la habitación de Alia, en la sección de las operadoras; ella permanecía mirando por la ventana, con una pijama rosa muy ligera y muy bonita, tenía su rubio cabello atado a una coleta baja. Se sentó en la cama y se deslizó suavemente bajo la cálida sábana, pensando en el momento a solas que había tenido con el Capitán de la Unidad 17. Suspiró mientras observaba una foto de su mesita de noche; recordaba que se la habían hecho un mes antes del incidente con el Jacob Project y Lumine, en esa época, todos estaban muy animados por la derrota de la Red Alert, y Axl parecía congeniar mejor con sus superiores, aunque tenía sus momentos en los que se ponía muy serio por ponerse a recordar su pasado con la anterior organización; a veces sentía que los extrañaba un poco y se odiaba por eso. Palette y Layer habían llegado un mes antes de haberse hecho la foto, rápidamente las tres se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y las recién llegadas habían aprendido mucho de la ojiazul, que era una veterana en esas cosas. Acercó su mano a la foto, en el medio X y ella miraban a la cámara con una tímida sonrisa.

FLASHBACK

–¡Venga! ¡Hagamos una foto para el recuerdo! –Canturreó Axl dando saltitos y correteando por la imponente fachada del HQ.

–¡Deja de correr plaga hiperactiva!... –Gritaba Zero mientras corría detrás de él, hasta que lo atrapó a duras penas; el pelirrojo siempre le ganaba al rubio cuando se trataba de velocidad.

–Chicos, creo que no estaría mal hacerlo…–Sonrió X, pacífico como siempre– Tener un recuerdo es bueno…

–Me rindo X…te dejas convencer demasiado fácil… –Dijo el pelilargo soltando al menor y buscando encuadre– ¿Dónde hay que posar?

–¡Eh chicas! ¡Vengan para hacernos una foto!... –Dijo Axl alegremente a las tres navegadoras que pasaban por ahí y el chico de azul que estaba con él sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.

–¿Una foto?... –Preguntó Palette interesada– ¿Para recuerdo?

–Sip, así nunca nos olvidaremos de este día…

–Me apunto…–Dijo Layer, hasta ese entonces muy tímida y callada con todos y le dirigió una furtiva mirada a Zero.

–Creo que yo también…–Sonrió Alia y X sintió el nerviosismo en aumento; era peor que irse solo a la fortaleza de Sigma sin más arma que una resortera y una bolsita de piedras.

–¿Quién nos hará la foto? –Preguntó el castaño, disimulando lo nervioso que se sentía.

–¿Alguien dijo foto?... –Signas apareció con una cámara respondiendo a la pregunta del chico, inmediatamente todos se pusieron alrededor de X, Alia estaba a su lado y en un impulso nervioso, X sujetó su mano.

-Ok chicos sonrían –Dijo Signas.

Alia miró a X una fracción de segundo y luego miró a la cámara con una sonrisa tímida, estaba roja, muy roja. Axl y Zero estaban al otro lado de X; uno poniéndose cuernitos al otro. Las otras navegadoras estaban al otro lado de Alia, con los brazos enlazados entre ellas, como suelen hacer las chicas que se tienen mucha confianza. Zero se fijó en los cuernitos cuando el flash le estaba disparando en toda la cara. El de armadura roja miró asesinamente al menor.

–Axl…mi pequeño amigo Axl…–Su voz sonaba peligrosamente calmada con ligeros toques melosos; se acercaba peligrosamente al menor, que apenas y era consciente del peligro que estaba sobre él.

–¿Qué pasa Zero? –Le preguntó retrocediendo, con una sonrisita forzada y ojitos suplicantes.

Sacando su sable de luz y con una macabra sonrisa dibujada en el rostro el rubio de coleta empezó a correr detrás de la plaga hiperactiva favorita del HQ–¡Te voy a matar!

–¡Kyaaa! ¡Abusador!

Axl empezó a correr, mientras imitaba los grititos de una niña siendo perseguida por un pederasta; luego se burló del rubio que lo perseguía; eran tan fácil hacerlo tropezar con esas alusiones.

–¡Axl! ¡Ya basta! –Ahora era la rubia de anteojos la que corría tras ellos para detenerlos, Layer hacía lo posible por ayudar, pero visto como era su temperamento, no podía hacer mucho más que observar todo preocupada. Signas se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, prometiéndoles que le daría una copia de esa foto a cada uno. Alia miró a X quien se reía levemente por que ahora Zero había agarrado a Axl por el cuello y había comenzado a estrujarlo, se preguntaba si debía intervenir.

–Eh…X…

–¿Hm?

–Ya…ya puedes soltar mi mano… –Dijo al chica con las mejillas sonrosadas, el de armadura azul miró abajo y soltó rápidamente la mano de la chica, mientras reverenciaba reiteradas veces y se disculpaba. Ella solo le sonreía nerviosamente, la verdad era que le hubiera gustado seguir así pero…en cuanto esos escandalosos detuvieran su pelea, les hubieran caído a ellos como abejas a la miel.

FLASHBACK

-"Una foto de amigos…"-se dijo la rubia, mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida con la fotografía entre los brazos y la esperanza de significar algo más que una amiga y navegadora para el reploid cuyo nombre era una variable.

Ese chico, estaba ya en su habitación, en la sección de los hunters. Camino a su cama, pudo oír en una de las habitaciones contiguas los ronquidos de alguien; ese era Axl sin duda. En la habitación que estaba frente a la suya, la cual tenía la puerta medio abierta, dormía Zero, con una tranquilidad increíble; él también siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y dejó su puerta a medio cerrar; ya hacía dos horas que había pasado eso. Pero él, no podía siquiera pegar los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Ese maldito dolor al que le quería restar importancia se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Tenía una polera azul, como su armadura y sin mangas y un pantalón negro de algodón; estaba revolcándose entre las sábanas intentando dormirse, pero en vano, no encontraba forma. Ninguna herida le había causado sufrimiento semejante y era bien sabido que los Reploids no enfermaban si no estaban expuestos a peligrosos virus que actuaban directamente en su comportamiento. Él no se estaba poniendo violento ni nada, así que descartó esa posibilidad por completo, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

Es curioso el hecho de que cuando queremos animarnos, solo podemos imaginarnos lo peor.

Apretó los ojos y se estrujó el pecho, pero ni aunque se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo muchas veces, el dolor se hubiese ido. Tenía que haber otra manera, de cualquier modo tenía que haber otra manera de hacerlo. Suspiró y se destapó, con la intención de salir fuera.

–Axl dice…que un baño…es…relajante…

Se levantó de la cama pero otro mareo brusco le movió toda la habitación frente a sus ojos y luego de tocarse la cabeza, se cayó aparatosamente al suelo. Se levantó pesadamente, aunque se sentía tan débil que quizá hubiera sido mejor quedarse ahí tirado esperando a que alguien entrara a recogerlo. Había sonado muy fuerte su cabeza contra el piso, lo mismo que el impacto por el cual un pequeño hilo de sangre ya bajaba por su frente. Sin más, salió de la habitación, con una de sus manos firme sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho y con la otra mano de apoyo en la pared para ya no caerse al andar. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero vio en la habitación de Zero, que el rubio seguía con la misma posición en la que lo había visto hacía dos horas. Se dispuso seguir adelante cuando el silencio fue roto violentamente por esa grave voz.

–No puedes dormir ¿Verdad? –X se sobresaltó y casi se cae de nuevo, de no ser porque estaba recostado en la pared; no estaba dentro del campo de visión de Zero, pero no le sorprendió mucho comprobar que su compañero era muy bueno en espionaje, la especialidad de su unidad.

–Pues…Zero…

–¿Qué crees? Yo tampoco puedo dormirme en realidad es curioso…–el chico rió enigmáticamente y avanzó hasta la puerta. Su pijama era parecido al de X, pero en lugar de tener una polera azul, la suya era rojo sangre, tenía el cabello suelto y un mechón le cubría el rostro con una gran naturalidad. En cuanto se vieron, la sonrisa del chico se borró por una expresión de seriedad– No sé…pero algo me causa un mal presentimiento.

–¿Mal…presentimiento?

–Exacto…–Sus ojos azules escaneaban con perspicacia a su amigo, el susodicho tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y parecía dudoso– Dime X…¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado? ¿Algo que yo tenga que saber?

El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par y luego de recuperar su sobresalto levantó la mirada para dirigirle una ligera sonrisa a su amigo; no quería decirle lo que le pasaba–No, no es nada Zero, todo está bien –pero por más que trató de curvar sus labios para formar una sonrisa, el agudo dolor no se lo permitió; su mano apretó más fuerte la zona dolorida y él apretó los ojos instintivamente.

–¿Ah no? –el rubio frunció el ceño y lo señaló– Y dime… ¿Por qué rayos te duele tanto el corazón?

No podía mentirle, así que mejor se quedó callado, dispuesto a no decir nada más durante la noche. X además de ser un chico sensible, tampoco era muy propenso a andar diciendo mentiras a diestra y siniestra, era demasiado sincero, tanto que se podía leer fácilmente lo que pensaba. Era demasiado amable y sumemos a esto que Zero lo conocía de prácticamente toda su vida. El ojizafiro sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien con su amigo, también sabía que seguirlo presionando para que responda sería un desperdicio de saliva y una gran estupidez. Ese chico se ponía especialmente tozudo cuando quería ocultarle a los demás sus problemas, con el afán de no preocupar a nadie. Pero suspiró; si el problema era muy grande ya se lo contaría y si no lo hacía, era porque había logrado darle una solución razonable. El castaño estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Zero se le adelantó.

–Ya me dio sueño…–Y se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, X nunca creyó ver a su amigo haciendo eso– Buenas noches…

–Hasta mañana, Zero…–Dijo X débilmente, encaminándose al baño, paso a paso con la debilidad en aumento.

Entró y abrió la manija, a la par que la tina se llenaba de agua tibia, él iba quitándose la ropa ligera que lo cubría. Una vez desnudo se metió al agua y cerró los ojos, dejando que la calidez del agua lo embriagara, así como el dulce olor del shampoo. Había una pequeña toalla para su cabeza, la empapó con agua caliente y la puso como una almohadilla detrás de su cabeza. Recostado ahí, se olvidó por un momento que su corazón se comportaba especialmente extraño. La calentura del agua, hizo que X fuera cogiendo fiebre e hizo que empezara a desear nunca haber disparado su primera bala, quizá tanta gente inocente no hubiera perdido la vida como hasta ese momento, pero también recordó el origen de todos sus males; el virus que había en Sigma, del cual no conocía bien el origen, pero sabía que Zero tenía algo que ver con eso. El mundo sí que era un pañuelo, y decir que si en algún momento tuvieron que enfrentarse a muerte, ahora, junto con el pelirrojo eran los mejores amigos del cuartel, sonrió ligeramente pensando en todas las personas que había conocido ahí. _Pensó en Alia._ Cuando consideró que era suficiente, se secó el cuerpo y se vistió de nuevo. El camino a su habitación no fue tan tortuoso como de ida, ahora tenía mucho sueño; sentía haber librado él solo una fuerte batalla con mil mavericks al mismo tiempo.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con lentitud tras de él. Se dejó resbalar perezosamente y ya estaba sentado en el suelo, amenazando con quedarse dormido ahí, la verdad era que no le importaría dormir al menos ese día en el suelo. El cuerpo de un reploid era mucho más resistente que el de un humano y sabía que no cogería un resfriado solo por quedarse ahí dormido. Hubiera sido una tontería pensarlo. Sin más pensamiento que el de un gran deseo para el día siguiente, en el que se iba a encontrar a primera hora con la rubia que siempre andaba de rosa y esa idea lo animaba mucho. Sonriendo al ver la foto que tenía en la mesa de noche que estaba frente a él, se quedó dormido recordando lo suaves que eran las manos de Alia al tacto.

–Una foto…de…¿Amigos?… –Habiendo susurrado eso con una voz cada vez más débil, X se durmió profundamente.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? xD~ nada del otro mundo, pero no se preocupen, ya saben, necesito recuperar la trama y una buena forma es rehaciendo algunas cosas xD…era _tan_ inexperta en ese tiempo XDU Bueh, espero ke les haya gustado este remake ^^~ see ya!


	2. La gota que derramó el vaso

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio ~ Remake**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

**Capítulo 2: La gota que derramó el vaso**

Con toda la prisa posible, la mitad del antiguo chap 2 y el chap 3 completo en remaking! :D~ la prosima semana a más tardar les traigo el nuevo capi 3 n-n a ver si le continuo semanal o kincenalmente después de eso :3~ bueh, sin más action!

* * *

El sol le dio directamente en la cara, obligándolo a abrir los ojos de una buena vez. X se estiró sobre sí mismo y miró sobre qué cosa estaba dormido. Lo sorprendió ver el frío piso bajo él, si se suponía que debía de haberse quedado dormido bajo su suave y mullida cama. De pronto algo vino a su mente y cogió el reloj de mesa que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana.

–¿Qué? ¡Oh no! ¡Los chicos van a matarme!

Salió corriendo, todo sobresaltado; rumbo a la habitación de Alia, tanto que aún tenía el cabello alborotado y sus rizos caían descuidadamente sobre su rostro. Se paró en la pared del frente de la habitación de Alia, tranquilo aún porque permanecía cerrada. Parecía que todo iría bien ese día en particular.

Pero en otro lado…

–Palette… ¿Qué hora es?

–Las 7:31 o sea que ha pasado recién un minuto.

Axl empezó a picar a la chica con su dedo, mientras la venita que ella tenía saltándole en la frente amenazaba con crecer más– Ay ya no te esponjes –Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa juguetona. Su pijama era igual al de X y Zero, solo que su polera era azul marino.

–¿Y cómo quieres que no me esponje si desde las 6:30 me estás preguntando la hora a cada minuto? –Le increpó Palette, que tenía una pijama parecida a la de los chicos, pero con una polera verde claro– ¡Yo no soy tu reloj! ¡Y no tengo la culpa de que un maverick haya destruido el que te regalé!

–¡Es que me muero de hambre! –Gritó Axl dramáticamente desesperado, hasta que recibió un zape de parte del rubio, que también tenía una venita saltándole en la frente.

–¡Ay Axl cállate que aquí todos nos morimos de hambre!

–¡Necesito expresarme, Zero!

–¡Pues no estás ayudando! ¡Sólo empeoras la situación…!

La chica de cabello púrpura quería intervenir, pero, como siempre, no podía; su pijama era lila, muy parecida a la de Alia. Siempre que iba a decir algo, era interrumpida por Axl o por Zero; en todo caso, Palette también se metía en las discusiones de esos dos, hasta que oyó su nombre mencionado por uno de los tres belicosos reploids que tenía al frente.

–¿Y tú no piensas decirle nada? Anda di algo constructivo, Layer…-dijo Pallete, afrontando a su amiga y ella suspiró antes de decir algo.

Su estómago respondió por ella.

Axl y Palette se cayeron de las sillas cuando oyeron el rugido que produjo el estómago de la sonrojada navegadora especialista en mavericks jefes. A Zero se le corrió una gotita de sudor por la nuca, aún sin poder creérselo; y eso significaba que el desayuno demoraba demasiado.

Acostumbrados a comer a las 7:30 de la mañana, los chicos no podían concebir que ese día desayunarían más tarde. Y si bien su cuerpo podría llenarse de energía durmiendo en las cápsulas como un reploid normal, lo cierto era que habían adoptado muchas costumbres humanas, una de esas era comer. Para completarlo todo, Alia y X serían los responsables del desayuno del sexteto de amigos, y quien llegase primero se terminaría todo para no dejarle nada a los otros, esos dos tenían talento para la cocina.

X esperaba a que su navegadora favorita saliera de la habitación; se sentía mejor que el día anterior, pero el cuerpo aún le pesaba un poco. Esperó por varios minutos, pero nada; Alia acostumbraba ser una reploid extremadamente puntual y si llegaba tarde, era porque le había pasado algo muy fuerte como para tomarse tanto tiempo. El castaño ojiverde comenzó a preocuparse por ella, caminaba de una lado a otro frente a la puerta, pero la chica no salía; quiso tocar la puerta algunas veces, pero no tenía coraje como para hacer algo así, luego se preguntó a sí mismo cuando dejaría de ser tan tímido en esas cuestiones. Ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos y X consideró prudente tocar la puerta y preguntar, total, no perdía nada…además el hambre lo estaba matando.

–Alia…¿Alia?… –tocó la puerta un par de veces, esperando una respuesta, pero nada– ¿Estás ahí? –Volvió a tocar pero siguieron sin responder. Era obvio que no estaba, cuando estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta, la puerta se abrió lentamente y el chico se quedó esperando un momento, pero la puerta detuvo su curso. Cuando él terminó de abrirla, sintió que la rubia caía entre sus brazos.

-X…

No sabía por qué estaba tan rojo; okey sí lo sabía. La rubia que tenía entre sus brazos era la culpable de que sintiera un inmenso calor a esa hora de la mañana, miró a la chica tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica a su comportamiento, pero no pudo verle el rostro; aún así, que ella temblara y que sintiera húmeda su polera no era algo normal. Una alarma interna se activó en la mente del muchacho– ¿Te encuentras bien, Alia?

La rubia no hizo ningún movimiento con la cabeza para negar o afirmar, pero se aferró un poco más al chico, que no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado; pero sus temblores empezaron a aumentar y el chico intuía que ahí había gato encerrado– X…lo…siento… –Susurró con una voz quebradiza y apenas audible y el ojiverde se asustó.

–¿Por…qué…? –No pudo seguir hablando. Tomó a la rubia por la cintura y con la otra mano le levantó el mentón para obligarla a verlo. Esa sensación de querer matar mavericks se apoderó de él cuando vio esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y esas mejillas y nariz rojas de tanto haber estado llorando. La otra mano con la que la sostenía sintió algo cálido y húmedo, el chico hábilmente logró que ella se recostara en él y cuando observó su mano…– ¡¿Sangre? ¿C-Cómo es que…? ¡No! ¡No es posible!

Se fijó bien, todo el pijama rosa de su amiga estaba manchado de rojo sangre, y su polera azul, en la parte de la pechera también estaba manchada del líquido que fluía de una profunda herida en el pecho de su navegadora. No encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, salvo que quería eliminar al responsable, ahí mismo; sentía como el odio le recorría todo el cuerpo en un suave y amargo cosquilleo. La cabeza empezó a latirle, daba la impresión de que de un momento a otro explotaría.

–¡¿Quién fue? ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE ATREVIÓ A HACERTE ESTO?

No esperaba recibir una respuesta y tampoco la recibió. Solo soltó todo eso que tenía dentro de él, eso que estaba carcomiéndolo, Alia lo miró por un rato y pensó que nunca habría pensado que ese amable y apacible reploid podría tener esa expresión de lobo furioso en ese momento. Sujetó a la chica con fuerza y la cargó en sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba desgarradoramente por esa herida tan profunda, el joven abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir rumbo a la enfermería usando su dash, pero escuchó que esa dulce voz se dirigía a él.

–No te preocupes…por…mí… ¡AGH! –Comenzó a toser, el chico la sujetó aún con más fuerza, mientras corría por los pasillos.

–Todo está bien…yo voy a cuidarte, resiste por favor… –Aquella voz tan seria no parecía ser la suya. Y muy pocas veces había hablado con ese tono de voz, daba miedo verle los ojos al chico. Ese par de esmeraldas definitivamente destellaba un profundo odio y una gran impotencia.

La rubia navegadora hizo un intento por dedicarle una sonrisa al hunter– X…gracias…

–No me agradezcas…lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar que le pase algo malo a un persona que es tan importante para mí… –Corría con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, a esa hora los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya que la mayoría de los hunters se dedicaba a estar en las salas de recuperación o en los comedores.

La rubia asintió antes de cerrar los ojos con lentitud– X…yo…

No continuó, con una cabezada, se quedó inconsciente. X se alarmó y de detuvo súbitamente– ¿Alia? ¿Alia qué te pasa? Alia por favor ¡Contéstame! ¡Contéstame ya!

El chico empezó a zarandear a la rubia temiendo lo peor, puesto que no obtenía respuestas vitales de ella, las lágrimas bordearon la parte inferior de sus ojos mientras seguía haciendo intentos por despertarla. Temblaba levemente, mientras se daba ya por vencido. No se había dado cuenta que había un grupo de hunters lo rodeaba, y que sus compañeros recién llegaban, porque estaban de camino a la habitación de la chica para quejarse de la demora de su desayuno. Levantó la mirada, sin estar consciente de la situación que lo rodeaba y las lágrimas que tenía apresadas cayeron pesadamente al suelo y fluían más y más sin que pudiera controlarlas.

–Alia…por favor… –Dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras el dolor del día anterior volvía a su corazón–¡DESPIERTAAAAAA…!

Cayó aparatosamente y Zero y Axl se abrieron camino con Palette y Layer detrás de ellos. X apretaba los ojos, pero con su cuerpo había amortiguado a la rubia, para que no cayera sobre el duro concreto. La tenía sostenida fuertemente, y aunque permanecía inconsciente, daba la impresión de que no la soltaría ni aunque le quemaran los brazos para que lo haga. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir que eso le había pasado antes; se vio a sí mismo reflejado en su amigo y…se acordó de nuevo de esa castaña amable y divertida que alguna vez tuvo por navegadora y mejor amiga. Palette se llevó ambas manos para cubrirle la boca, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos celestes, Axl puso una mano en su hombro, en señal de que la apoyaba. Layer, había permanecido en silencio, mirando asustada el giro que habían tomado las cosas; Zero ya estaba dando órdenes a todos los hunters más cercanos, y era porque no quería que X pasara por lo mismo que había pasado él. El de rojo conocía muy bien el dolor de perder a la persona más importante del corazón, haría lo posible para que Alia sobreviviera y X saliera de esa.

–¡Rápido! ¡Preparen dos camillas!… –Ordenó el rubio con voz imperante y los cuatro reploids a los que se refería el chico ya estaban corriendo rumbo a la sala de provisiones– ¡Ustedes den aviso a las unidades médicas! ¡Lifesaver y Signas tienen que estar enterados de esto! ¡Den alerta naranja en toda la base de inmediato y envíen un equipo de investigación a la habitación de Alia! Necesito que busquen cualquier indicio, cualquier pista que nos lleve al culpable. Hay un maverick en el HQ o lo hubo esta mañana y no quiero que regresen sin darme un reporte detallado con la respuesta que les pido… ¡Todos, andando!

–¡Sí señor! –Los cazadores partieron a las misiones que les había asignado su superior.

–Sea quien sea, el que hizo esto…ha jugado muy bien sus cartas…–Dijo el de rojo bastante enojado y apretando los puños.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Axl con seriedad.

–Ya lo sabrás…-Respondió Zero, mirando como los hunters que había enviado por las camillas ya regresaban– Axl, ayúdame tú con X, Palette, Layer, ustedes pongan a Alia en la camilla y tengan cuidado especial con la herida que tiene…

Ambas asintieron, la menor estaba más consternada, pero Layer la apoyaba silenciosamente; la sangre de su amiga había dejado todo un rastro desde su habitación; su estado era demasiado grave como para poder creer que una persona tenía tanta sangre en el cuerpo. Ambos se acercaron a ambos cuerpos inanimados, X aún no soltaba a Alia y Axl hizo lo que pudo para que la soltara sin mucho éxito. Zero se acercó al oído de X y le dirigió unas palabras que solo él podría escuchar y comprender.

–Así no la estás ayudando… –Susurró Zero y los brazos del chico de azul de aflojaron. Se levantó e hizo una señal de aprobación con el dedo pulgar a sus sorprendidos compañeros, al rato ya estaban llevándose a cada uno en una camilla rumbo a las unidades médicas.

Palette y Layer, quienes estaban a cargo de Alia, la llevaron a la Zona de emergencia Nº 1, puesto que su situación era la más peligrosa de los dos. Corrieron como pudieron, puesto que su amiga se estaba desangrando y el tono normal de su piel estaba palideciendo peligrosamente; además, ya no se veía rastro de sufrimiento en su rostro, una mala señal de que estaba debatiéndose entre dejarse morir y luchar para vivir, lucha en la que al parecer la muerte le estaba ganando. Zero y Axl, quienes iban con X, se llevaron al chico a la Zona de estudios médicos reploids Nº 2. Sabían que lo que tenía el capitán de la unidad 17 no era nada normal y que no podrían ayudarlo en las zonas de emergencias comunes, así que corrieron mucho más para llegar al lugar. Lifesaver esperaba, ya había sido avisado por los hunters menores que Zero había mandado con anterioridad.

Después de asegurarse que las cosas marchaban bien y de que Lifesaver ya había empezado a examinar a X, Axl y Zero salieron del lugar, fuera, un enorme grupo de soldados y navegadoras esperaba a los dos chicos para hacerles preguntas y saber un poco más sobre los recientes hechos.

–¿Qué le pasó al Capitán X? –Preguntó una chica pelirroja, bastante preocupada.

–¿Se recuperará pronto? –Preguntó uno de los miembros de la unidad 4 de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

–¿Alia sobrevivirá?… –preguntó otro hunter.

–Ambos están muy graves…quizá…

–¡Silencio! –Gritó el pelirrojo sin soportar esos comentarios ni un segundo más, Zero le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, se suponía que el que siempre estallaba era él, pero ahora era el menor quien imponía su autoridad frente a los hunters– Que sea la última vez que los oigo con comentarios pesimistas y preguntas tontas…Nosotros tampoco sabemos muy bien la situación, así que como nosotros limítense a esperar…¿Entendido?

–¡Sí señor! –Dijeron todos de inmediato con un saludo militar, cuando Axl se fijó en su situación se sonrojó un poco.

Difícilmente el chico se enojaba por algo o se ponía en serio, las cosas para él no eran más que juegos o interesantes retos a cumplir. Había madurado mucho desde que lo habían encontrado, ahora daba órdenes y un grupo grande le obedecía, quién hubiera pensado eso al conocer a la plaga hiperactiva del lugar. Tenía un líder interno que pocas veces sacaba a relucir, y si bien, desempeñaba un buen trabajo como subcapitán de la unidad 16, de francotiradores, lo cierto era que había hecho muchas cosas para merecer ser el capitán de esa unidad. El rubio palmeó el hombro del más bajito y se abrió paso con él entre las demás personas, con una sonrisa paternal.

–"Definitivamente este chico está madurando"… –Pensó, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de las salas médicas.

Cuando llegaron a la Zona de emergencia Nº 1, vieron a dos operadoras conocidas esperando en la salita de espera ((Valga la redundancia)). Parecían muy preocupadas por lo que pasaba. Les relataron a los chicos que apenas y los jóvenes médicos que estaban ahí vieron el estado de su amiga, se la llevaron de inmediato a la sección de cuidados intensivos especiales para comenzar con su trabajo. Uno de ellos les había explicado rápidamente que primero tenían que volver la situación de la chica un poco estable y luego tratar de curar la herida y verificar si no había atacado más sistemas de operación de su cuerpo. Sumando a esto, tenían que averiguar con qué tipo de arma había sido herida para poder empezar a hacer algo sobre su curación.

Ese día todo el MHHQ se la pasó de investigaciones en los alrededores, buscando algún indicio. Axl, Palette, Layer y Zero no durmieron nada esa noche a la espera de nuevas noticias sobre la evolución de sus amigos. Ni X ni Alia despertaban aún y el pesimismo amenazaba constantemente las conversaciones de los chicos. Hasta que Lifesaver se dignó llamar a Zero y Axl a la Zona de estudios médicos reploids Nº 2 para informarlos de la situación. X despertó por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, Axl y Zero estaban dentro y Lifesaver los esperaba con algunos reportes en la mano; se hizo el dormido, tratando de oír lo que dirían.

–Lifesaver…por favor quiero que sea sincero –Dijo Zero con toda la cortesía de la que fue capaz–…¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene X?

El médico guardó silencio y esto desesperó al rubio, Axl se le adelantó, puesto que estaba mucho más desesperado por saber– ¿Es algo muy grave o malo?

–Es algo complicado de explicar… –Simplificó el de blanco– Pero haré un gran esfuerzo para que logren comprender.

–¿Comprender el qué? –Preguntó Zero perdiendo la paciencia. Lo cierto era que el viejo lo sacaba de quicio con sus excentricidades y sus modos al hablar que dejaban siempre un halo de misterio.

–Lo que X tiene no es nada normal... –Dijo esta vez un poco más centrado– No es común esa clase de vibraciones en el cuerpo de un reploid...Sus sistemas están infestados con una extraña radiación que su corazón emite a cada latido…me temo, que dicha radiación podría resultarle peligrosa, porque le causa dolor.

–¿Se trata de algún virus extraño? –Axl, que no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar en carne propia los estrados de un virus, no tenía idea de cómo se manifestaba. Zero movió la cabeza negativamente.

–No... –Lifesaver volvió su vista a sus papeles– Los virus actúan directamente en la mente del reploid tomando el control total de su mente y envileciéndola de modo gradual, para poder mover al cuerpo a voluntad del virus. En este caso es al revés; ataca directamente al cuerpo y lo llena de dolor…para que la mente quede expuesta y debilitada a algún posible ataque…quien haya hecho esto, quiere enloquecer a X en el mejor de los casos…

Axl, Zero y X ((Sin que los otros dos supieran)), trataban de tragarse la información que acababan de recibir. ¿El objetivo del culpable era volver loco al ojijade? No volverlo un maverick, si no…¿Destruirlo con lentitud? No podía ser…estaban completamente seguros de que la persona que odiaba a X hasta ese punto ya estaba muerta por alguien que creyó, era su vasallo, pero no podían imaginarse a otro enemigo así de fuerte.

_"X…¿Te gusta la cama sobre la que estás acostado? Descansa mientras yo te destruyo…acepta mi regalo…¿Sí?"_

–¿Quién eres? ¡Responde! –El castaño se incorporó violentamente, los tres que conversaban ahí se sorprendieron de la reacción del chico, no se habían dado cuenta de que los ojos del chico estaban perdidos en algún lugar vacío: No brillaban como siempre.

–X…¿Qué estás…? –Axl intentó preguntar algo pero se quedó callado, con la vista clavada en esos ojos verdes.

_"¿Te digo algo? Eres un hunter despistado que cree que todo se arregla con el dichoso amor. Pero la verdad es que eres un debilucho que se esconde en la falda de otros para sobrevivir. Y pensar que ahora, usaste a una chica…"_

–¡¿Qué dices? –Apretaba los puños y los dientes, reconocía la indirecta perfectamente– ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Alia?

_"No eres muy observador X, yo no dejo las cosas a medio hacer, sabes que siempre completo mi trabajo. Es evidente que ese no fui yo, pero sí que intervine un poco. ¿Quién seguirá? ¿Será Zero? ¿O acaso el pequeño Axl?"_

–¡CIERRRA LA MALDITA BOCA SIGMA! –X trataba de convencerse de que no estaba hablando con él, pero no podía seguirse engañando de esa manera; esa voz y esa presencia eran inconfundibles– ¿Crees que tu plan de siempre funcionará conmigo? ¿Crees que sigo siendo el mismo débil de siempre?

Zero y Axl abrieron los ojos como platos– ¡¿SIGMA? –dijeron los dos chicos al unísono, Lifesaver callaba.

_"Estás más perspicaz que de costumbre, bien…esto hará las cosas más interesantes. Tengo un aviso para ti pequeño azulito, cuento con un ejército de proporciones colosales y tengo planeado terminar lo que empecé en Abel City hace tiempo atrás. ¡Los días de los Maverick Hunters están contados X! ¡Todos tus amigos pagarán por tus errores! ¡Jajaja jajajajaja!"_

–Maldito...¡MALDITO¡ ¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡Deja a los demás fuera de esto! Ellos no tienen nada que ver…

_"Nunca dije que podías decirme que hacer, X. Pero mi invitación está hecha y espero que vengas, como siempre. ¡Qué patético te has hecho, tirado en la cama sin poder hacer nada! Pero te advierto, conozco perfectamente tu corazón y sé que por hacerte el héroe, tarde o temprano te veré de nuevo. ¡Te espero X jajajajaja jaja jajajajaja!_

–¡SIGMA!…¡NO! …¿Qué vas a…? ¡Ah!… –X recuperó de nuevo su mirada y con ello la conciencia de la realidad, bajó la vista y los demás aún siguieron en silencio– Esta vez…no fallaré…lo prometo…¡No puedo fallar otra vez!

El chico apretó los puños, con esa sensación de que era un completo inútil, pero las manos de sus compañeros se posaron sobre sus hombros, ambos lo apoyaban– X, lo hicimos puré una vez y lo haremos tantas como sea necesario para que deje de molestar… –Dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

–¡Claro X!… –Axl le regaló al chico una de sus sonrisas infantiles– Sabes que me gusta el tiro al blanco y no estaría mal usar de diana el trasero del pelón infeliz ese…

Rieron, hasta el médico soltó una sonrisa furtiva. Ese pelirrojo sabía hacer amena una situación dura o poco llevadera; esa sonrisa infantil y gamberra que difícilmente se borraría del rostro del chico era bastante reconfortante. Pero más que eso, era la presencia de ese chico de la cicatriz que había adquirido una gran madurez emocional; esas batallas constantes y el incidente con Lumine lo llevaron a ser más meticuloso y cuidadoso con lo que hacía. Y decir que fue un mes en el que el MHHQ se la pasó en tal silencio porque él estaba destrozado emocionalmente, hasta que pudo recuperarse gracias a sus amigos; les debía mucho y sentía que ya no podía fallar otra vez más, comprendía a X perfectamente, sabía lo que se siente.

–Oigan…gracias por todo… –Se oyó decir a X con la voz apagada– A pesar de que soy una carga…yo…

–¡¿Pero qué carajos dices?… –Se sobresaltó Axl antes de ponerse frente a él para encararlo– ¿Débil? ¿El que hizo cenizas a Lumine de un solo X-buster? ¡¿El que me salvó la vida? ¡Estás loco X, te subestimas demasiado!

–Pero…es que…si Zero no hubiera…

–Zero nada, el mérito es tuyo… –Dijo el rubio severamente– No te comportes de esa forma X, no pierdas esa confianza…

X estuvo a punto de asentir con una sonrisa, pero una fuerte punzada en el corazón lo detuvo sin dejarlo hablar siquiera. Esta vez dolía especialmente y el chico se sujetaba fuertemente la zona donde debería estar su corazón; sudaba frío y temblaba, Lifesaver empezó a analizarlo pronto– Quiero que me digas con detalles lo que sientes…

–D…duele…agh…demasiado…e-e-es…ins…insoportable…¡Agh!…Con cada…haaaa…con cada…latido…es…peor…y…no puedo…contener…¡Aaaah!

Lifesaver rápidamente empezó a establecer comunicación entre los cables que tenía X conectados al cuerpo y la computadora principal. Tecleaba a una velocidad impresionante, mientras X gradualmente volvía a perder el dolor y su pulso se normalizaba. Suspiró aliviado por un momento, mientras investigaba más a fondo; tenía que tener en cuenta muchos factores para que su hipótesis se cumpliera; lo que tenía el azul parecía ser complicado.

–Waaah…al menos no tendrás que hacer nada…-Axl hablaba en tono soñador– No levantarse de la cama…te traen la comida y la energía aquí…es realmente perfe…¡Itai! –Zero le había metido un coscorrón no muy suave en la cabeza, y lo peor era que no tenía el casco puesto y dolía más, se sobó la cabeza y un chichón grande apareció– ¡¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso salvaje? ¡Dueleeee~~!

–A ver si así se te recompone el cerebro y dejas de decir idioteces…no es nada bonito estar enfermo…¿Verdad X?

X rió con nerviosismo– B…bueno, es un relajo estar en cama… –Zero miró asesinamente a Axl, quien le sacaba la lengua y le hacía el signo de la victoria con ambas manos– Pero…es un poco doloroso esto de no moverse o salir… –Axl bajó las manos y con una seca cabezada dio un suspiro de resignación– ¿Y cómo sigue Alia? ¿Está bien, verdad?… –Preguntó después, un tanto inquieto de la respuesta que recibiría.

Axl abrió la boca, pero solo salió un sonido seco en lugar de su voz, Zero guardó silencio y luego ambos se miraron y asintieron. Fue el de rojo quien tomó la palabra– Te seré franco…está muy grave y en cuidados intensivos especiales…ahora está estable, pero su situación no es del todo segura…ha perdido mucha sangre…

El chico reflexionó antes de hablar, Axl lo miraba–Entiendo…sí…¿Me harías el favor de llevarme?

–No, no te haré ese favor, al menos no ahora –X se sorprendió de lo que oía– Tienes que dejarlo todo en las manos de los hunters de la unidad médica…

–Escucha…necesito saber cómo se encuentra… –El castaño estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Tengo que-

–Lo sabes porque te lo acabo de decir… –Dijo Zero cortante y empezando a perder la paciencia– ¿Quieres ahorrarnos la molestia y calmarte? Hoy estás especialmente irritable y sensible…

–¿Y qué si es así?…¿Por qué no puedo verla? ¿O es que acaso hay algo de malo en lo que te estoy pidiendo?

Axl no había tenido oportunidad de ver al impasible y tímido X, tan alterado como en ese momento. Había alzado tanto la voz y encaraba a Zero con tanta fiereza, que daba la impresión de ser otro; y Zero tenía mucha razón, estaba especialmente irritable ese día. Siguió oyendo la discusión con la esperanza de que se detuvieran y conversaran civilizadamente, Lifesaver parecía perdido en el monitor y no les prestaba atención.

–Por supuesto que no hay nada de malo –Replicó el ojizafiro– Pero primero concéntrate en recuperarte…Tienes primero que velar por tu propia seguridad antes de poder proteger a los otros…

X reviró los ojos y una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro– ¡Oh claro! Así como tú hiciste con Iris…¿Verdad?… –Su tono era sarcástico e incluso daba la impresión de que se oía el eco de otra voz más.

La mirada en extremo violenta de X, más Zero, que se había quedado helado con tales palabras tensaron el aire tanto, que daba la impresión de que podría romperse en cualquier momento. El rubio le dirigió una mirada hostil al castaño antes de salir dando un portazo y terminando así la discusión. Avanzó rápido hasta un lavabo y se mojó la cabeza; otra vez pensaba en ella, no podía quitársela de la cabeza aún cuando en algún momento se propuso olvidarla para ya no sentir dolor por lo que había hecho. Aún recordaba esa pelea, en la que intercambiaron golpes y heridas; de cuando gritó a los cuatro vientos que no sabía por qué cosa estaba peleando, cuando su cabeza no podía asimilar que acababa de perder a una persona tan importante, que nunca más la vería sonreír y que su último recuerdo de ella sería una declaración amorosa disfrazada en el ideal de una vida utópica.

X movió la cabeza negativamente y pareció reaccionar de algún tipo de letargo; se sostuvo las sienes, preguntándose por que sentía que la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza; Axl lo miraba seriamente y X no comprendía el significado de esos ojos, verdes como los suyos. Entonces le pareció oírse a sí mismo dentro de su cabeza _"¡Oh claro! Así como tú hiciste con Iris…¿Verdad?…"_ Se tapó la boca, sorprendido, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mencionarle a la castaña? ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil para haber sido tan hiriente con él? Y se odió por haber sentido en ese momento superioridad y satisfacción ante esa dura mirada que le dirigió el de rojo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin poder creer que ESE había sido él.

–¿Sabes? Pensaba que eras…un poco más sensible… –Axl hablaba despreocupadamente, pero se notaba a leguas que era fingido– Sé que te pasan cosas…pues, un poco feas…ok…cosas muy feas y…aún así…tampoco creo que hayas tenido toda la culpa…porque además de tu voz…yo pude oír a…

_/¡Atención alerta roja! ¡Atención alerta roja! Repórtense en la sala de telepuertos; se acaba de registrar un ataque maverick en el punto SFX2 de Ciudad Alpha 1. Esto no es un simulacro…repito, ¡Esto no es un simulacro!/_

–Bueno X…Ya oíste a la dama…-dijo Axl, poniéndose el casco y abriendo la puerta– ¡Nos vemos pronto! – vio a Axl alejarse, mientras pensaba incansablemente, que debía pedirle perdón a Zero apenas lo viera.

* * *

All right! x3~ aki viene lo enocionante ((por fin xD)) espero ke les haya gustado la re-narracion y ojalá le hayan disfrutado tanto como me! n-n see ya!


	3. Un nuevo aliado en el cb

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

**Capítulo 3: Un nuevo aliado en medio del campo de batalla**

Yeah! Por fin new capi :3~ espero ke alguien lo lea XDDD~ y nada, disfruten el capi n-n

* * *

–Layer, quiero que me prepares uno de los sistemas de comunicación para largas distancias y que evites que la señal sea boicoteada…¿Entendido?

–Sí señor…

La pelipúrpura hábilmente empezó a hacer una serie de arreglos a una de las computadoras especiales para comunicaciones; Signas esperaba tomando un café y leyendo los informes sobre los estados de Alia y X. Parecía tranquilo, pero emocionado por algo y meditaba en todo el trabajo que les vendría encima y más aún, en si podrían terminarlo para bien si uno de los más fuertes hunters estaba en ese momento fuera de servicio.

–Ya está listo, nada podrá interferir en la comunicación que desee hacer, señor…–Dijo Layer respetuosa como siempre y Signas con un asentimiento, le indicó que lo dejara a él solo con el aparato comunicador. Una vez que la navegadora salió, buscó con el radar una señal y una vez encontrada, estableció contacto, rogando porque respondan a su llamado. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar por el micrófono.

–Aquí el cuartel general de los Maverick Hunters…¿Me copias?

_/–Fuerte y claro… _–Respondieron del otro lado; era una voz masculina que tenía un dejo de rebeldía– _Vaya…cuanto tiempo sin oírte… –_Quien quiera que fuera se oía divertido_– ¿Por qué no pones la pantalla? Esto me trae recuerdos…Además en mi situación actual no puedo hackear un sistema tan complicado como el Delta Defense que tienen en sus Unidades Centrales de Procesamiento…/_

–Por motivos de seguridad no puedo hacerlo…–Respondió Signas con ligereza– Ya debes de saber cómo anda la situación con los mavericks y Sigma…

_/–¿Sigma está aquí?...Vaya, algo me decía que tanto maverick suelto no era una simple coincidencia…pero aún así me temo que la situación se pone poco a poco más peligrosa de lo que suponía…/_

–Por eso mismo te hablaba…

_/_Antes de que el general pudiera responder algo, la voz del otro lado le cortó con una pregunta_– …¿Aún insistirás con tu oferta?/_

El de azul marino rió un poco, estaba acorralado– No me cansaré de insistir…¿Crees poder hacer lo que te pedí?

_/–¿De cuánto estamos hablando?/_

–Me esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo… –Signas sonreía levemente– Digamos que puedes pedir algo grande que esté al alcance de los hunters…

_/–Hmmm…pues me pensaré bien lo que voy a pedir, se oye tentador…/_

–¿Entonces lo harás?... –Preguntó esperanzado el jefe hunter.

_/–¿Cuál es la ubicación? –_Dijo el hombre por toda respuesta_./_

–El sector SFX2 en Alpha One City.

_/–Perfecto, ando cerca de ahí, iré a hacer el trabajo…cambio y fuera./_

Por otro lado, el chico pelirrojo de la cicatriz llegó a la zona de telepuertos y vio que varios de sus compañeros ya habían partido y otros esperaban su turno para subir. Miró, había muchos y decidió que no podía quedarse esperando su turno cuando los mavericks estaban aterrando a una ciudad completa, y para remate, el pilar de la reconstrucción de la tierra. Corrió al hangar, buscando algo en lo que irse, total, tenía la ubicación exacta y no podía perderse; el numerito que montaban los mavericks a la hora de "divertirse" era demasiado llamativo como para ser ignorado. Una vez encontrado lo que quería, se subió hábilmente en una Ride skater, que era una nueva máquina inventada a partes iguales entre Palette y Douglas; una especie de monopatín que alcanzaba velocidades incluso mayores que las del Ride chaser; además de tener la ventaja de poder usarse como arma especial y ser portable. De todos los hunters, él era quien dominaba perfectamente el uso de aquel medio de transporte; incluso Zero, considerado un prodigio tenía sus problemas con el arma a la hora de frenar, por lo que siempre saltaba antes de estrellarse con algo y el pobre Ride skater terminaba hecho chatarra junto con el muro al que se chocara. X tenía algunos problemas con la velocidad, iba lento, demasiado lento a veces por tratar de mantener el equilibrio y se había caído en numerosas ocasiones, por eso prefería las cómodas y tradicionales Ride chaser.

Encendió la máquina con un pisotón y esta comenzó a flotar a una distancia muy corta de la tierra; con otro pisotón, Axl ya había acelerado y se les adelantaba a sus compañeros– ¡Ha!…piece a cake… –dijo sonriendo, mientras dejaba el HQ y surfeaba, literalmente, sobre la superficie de la tierra.

Alistó las pistolas gemelas y disparó al parecer al aire; pero inmediatamente después, tres pequeñas navecitas enemigas cayeron y explotaron apenas tocaron el suelo. Hábilmente aceleró y comenzó a bajarse a punta de balazos a toda nave y mecanismo menor que se le apareciera por el camino, incluso, podía decirse que ni siquiera se le aparecían. El chico de la cicatriz había aprendido a adelantarse a los movimientos del enemigo y su oído se había agudizado demasiado, después del arduo entrenamiento al que se había sometido apenas logró recuperarse completamente de lo que Lumine le había hecho en la cabeza. Quizá por eso era que pudo oír el eco de voz que Zero no había alcanzado escuchar por haberle prestado más atención a las palabras del chico de azul, que al sentido en sí.

–Palette…Palette…¿Me escuchas? –Preguntó Axl acercando su antebrazo a su mentón, manteniendo una velocidad constante con la Ride skater– ¡Palette!

–Te escucho fuerte y claro Axl… –Respondió la rubia del otro lado.

–¿Quieres tener el honor de ser mi navegadora en esta misión? –Preguntó divertido.

–Será un placer… –Respondió ella riéndose– Pero el honor será tuyo al tener a semejante navegadora de alto nivel a tu lado…

–¡Heh!…Y luego dicen que yo soy el engreído… –Rió Axl– En fin…avísame de cualquier eventualidad…estoy tomando la ruta de acceso 16-B…

–Sí, lo veo en los monitores…No te preocupes, yo te cubro…

Cortó comunicación con una sonrisita divertida y disparó a quemarropa al frente, una lluvia de piezas destrozadas cayó al suelo; tuvo que hacer toda una maniobra evasiva para no caerse, en algún momento parecía que volaba ingrávido por los aires. De pronto oyó un motor y se preparó para disparar, pero se alegró al ver que un conocido venía subido sobre una Ride Chaser y tenía dos Ride Skater a modo de mochila en la espalda. Con su sable había eliminado buena parte de enemigos terrestres.

– ¿Planeabas quedarte tú solo con toda la diversión?

–¡Zero! Eres lento… –sonrió el pelirrojo, mientras se ponía a la velocidad de su amigo para ir a su lado.

–¡Heh! Solo estaba dándote ventaja… –El de rojo accionó el acelerador y el menor aceleró también– ¿Cuál es la situación?

–Una gran aglomeración maverick en SFX2 de Ciudad Alpha 1… –Recitó el chico, mientras disparaba a un mechaniloid que los venía persiguiendo por la parte trasera– Que molestia…¿Me haces el honor?

–Con gusto…-Respondió Zero rodeando al mecha y embistiéndolo por la retaguardia con su Ride chaser, después de alternar las embestidas con los disparos consecutivos, la maquinaria se deshizo y explotó. Siguieron acelerando para llegar rápido al lugar. Los demás se les habían adelantado, al menos los que habían llegado primero a los telepuertos.

Axl miró a su compañero por un momento, estaba normal y concentrado en su misión. Dudaba de si decirle algo o no, pensativo en esto no se fijó en que un microavión iba a impactarle en plena cara. Sintió luna ráfaga fría en toda la cara, y luego vio una luz verde intensa frente a él, Zero lo había salvado.

–¿Acaso no ves por donde andas?... –Preguntó el pelilargo con severidad– ¡Esa cosa estuvo a punto de desfigurarte!

–Ah…¡Tasukatta ze! –Suspiró el niño, aliviado, mientras Zero le dedicaba una mirada asesina– Gomen gomen… –Sonrió el pelirrojo agradecido con su amigo– Solo que…

–¿Pensabas en algo?... –Preguntó Zero con su típica suspicacia.

–Quizá… –Respondió Axl sin poder ocultar una expresión de duda– Es que…bueno, es un poco joda decir algo como eso… –Y con esas sonrisas infantiles aceleró, Zero lo siguió.

–Hn…Sí es cierto…sueles ser imprudente al decir las cosas…

–Ah… –Respondió Axl y el de rojo se preocupó porque normalmente el menor se la hubiera pasado todo el camino protestando como una niñita y negando lo obvio; guardó silencio tratando de darle tiempo al pequeño para coagular sus ideas. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras el camino hacia su destino parecía estrecharse un poco y quedar despejado; era el momento de hablar si quería hacerlo, al menos no si quería verse interrumpido por las explosiones, los sonidos de las balas y las ráfagas de viento cortantes del sable.

–Oye…Zero…respecto a X…

En el HQ había pocos reploids en la línea de defensa estratégica. X veía lo apurados que estaban sus compañeros y hubiera querido ir en su ayuda, pero su situación no se lo permitía. Estaba dentro de una cápsula de examinación, con su armadura puesta, conectado a un montón de mecanismos y siendo escaneado meticulosamente por Lifesaver, que aún continuaba ingresando una serie de datos en al computador principal. Ninguno de sus asistentes estaba disponible, ya que estaban atendiendo a los demás enfermos, por esa razón le tomaba más tiempo analizar los datos resultantes.

–Disculpe…¿Le tomará mucho tiempo? –Preguntó X, ya impaciente por salir a ayudar a sus camaradas.

–Esto es complicado, tienes que entenderlo…Por ahora estoy trabajando en el diseño de un implemento para tu armadura, así que quédate quieto solo un poco más… –Dicho esto, Lifesaver siguió tecleando sin estar dispuesto a aceptar réplicas.

El castaño suspiró, mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de aliviarse. Sentía culpa y sentía inutilidad estando ahí encerrado en esa cápsula. Y tenía que disculparse con su amigo por eso que le había dicho antes; tenía que hacerlo o nunca se lo perdonaría. Una idea surgió entonces dentro de su cabeza, ¿Y si no volviera de la misión? Movió negativamente la cabeza, para sacarse esa estúpida idea que solo llamaba a la desgracia, pero empezó a materializarse espantosamente dentro su cabeza; la imagen aparecía cada vez con más claridad.

Axl iba subido en su Ride skater y Zero montado en una Ride chaser.

–¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino correcto?... –preguntó el rubio mirando un tanto ceñudo al menor, a la vez que se adentraban más en el lugar.

–¡100% seguro!... –respondió Axl, con algo de molestia– Lo marcan los radares…

Dos mechaniloids les habían cerrado el paso de un estrecho camino, los hunters no tuvieron más remedio que frenar. Cada uno tendría que pelear contra uno de los mastodontes que tenían al frente, él observaba subido en uno de los pilares de tan singular carretera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Los cazadores luchaban fuerte y parejo contra los mechaniloids locos, parecía que por fin se desharían del obstáculo que les impedía llegar a la zona que les habían asignado cubrir en su misión. Se preparó y sin más preámbulo, disparó un rayo láser a traición, amenazando con cortarle la vida al rubio pelilargo. Cuando Zero giró…no faltaba nada para que le cayera, pero Axl había sido más rápido y lo había empujado; su brazo derecho había recibido todo el impacto del láser. Ambos miraron desdeñosamente y lo apuntaron con sus armas; X sonrió retante y volvió a disparar su láser, demorando un poco más en su carga, para que fuese más potente y veloz; el ojiazul no pudo hacer nada contra tal potencia y fue arrojado lejos para luego explosionar.

Miró al chico pelirrojo, que se arrastraba débilmente, había caído a su lado la mitad superior del cuerpo del rubio, sus ojos miraban sin ver, perdidos en el cielo y sin ningún tipo de brillo, y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, dejando escurrir un hilillo de saliva ensangrentada; estaba cubierto de sangre y chips con problemas en las cargas eléctricas. El herido lo miró por una fracción de segundo para comprender que su compañero había muerto, sus pupilas se dilataron antes de retraerse violentamente y de que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Soltó un grito de dolor tal, que parecía un niño pequeño llamando a su madre para que lo auxilie; estaba ya mutilado y con el brazo sano, sostenía la pistola, temblando.

Se sintió de maravilla al ver ese rostro temeroso y lleno de sangre…_"Voy a abrirle esa cicatriz de nuevo"_, pensó macabramente mientras sus labios se curvaban sádicamente y volvía a cargar, Axl apretaba los ojos, temeroso, mientras trataba de hacer lo posible por tranquilizarse y vengar a su amigo, le dispararía su última bala al malnacido que le había quitado la vida su espíritu de pelea y al amigo que lo acompañaba. X silbó con ironía y luego de apuntarlo bien con su arma y de cargar energía, disparó al pelirrojo, que había bajado la pistola a último momento, dándose por vencido y dejándose llenar por esa devastadora energía que le atravesaba la cabeza, abriéndole de nuevo esa vieja cicatriz en la frente.

–¡Aaahhhhhhhh! ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO? ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Lifesaver se alarmó mientras X gritaba cosas incoherentes. La máquina se había vuelto loca, y solo aparecía un símbolo grande en la pantalla; la letra S griega…es decir…

–Sigma… –Susurró el médico, mirando asombrado como el chico de azul se retorcía de dolor en la cápsula y gritaba desgarradoramente – Tengo que moverme rápido…

Velozmente comenzó a ingresar códigos y conectar cables a la cápsula de X, que a su vez eran conectados a la armadura del joven reploid, el chico no dejaba de moverse y de tratar de zafarse de los agarres de los cables; estaba teniendo otra crisis, pero mucho peor que las anteriores en la cual solo de daba una fuerte punzada en el pecho y su cuerpo se inhibía ante cualquier respuesta, preso del dolor. El de blanco hacía lo posible por su paciente, luchaba junto con X contra Sigma, que parecía estar detrás de todo ese jaleo. Después de apretar enter por última vez, la letra Sigma violeta de la pantalla se transformó paulatinamente en una X azul celeste; después de esto los sistemas volvieron a la normalidad. Lifesaver suspiró aliviado y X quedó inconsciente por tanta presión en su cabeza.

–Lo ha hecho bien…si él no se hubiera resistido…quizá ahora mismo…no… –Movió la cabeza de una lado a otro mientras seguía trabajando en una especie de plano– Es mejor que me de prisa con esto…

En la base central de datos, las operadoras y rastreadores parecían tener problemas; veían demasiados mavericks en un solo punto, tantos que a veces no podían distinguir un hunter entre ellos. Les habían saboteado los radares; una radiación extraña que provenía de la misma hunter base, trataban de buscar cuál era la fuente de energía, pero se había conservado indetectable. Los hunters por otro lado, peleaban fieramente contra sus enemigos, esta vez se veían más poderosos, pero ellos también se habían entrenado para hacerse más fuertes. Ahora resistían más tiempo las batallas y sus capitanes y veteranos habían extralimitado sus entrenamientos en ese tiempo de tensada paz, ya no morirían fácilmente, estaban en la oportunidad de limpiar al fin su orgullo y sentido del deber.

Axl y Zero seguían aún en el camino estrecho, sin poder visualizar la salida. El pelilargo siguió al mismo ritmo del menor, mientras le dirigía una mirada desconfiada.

–¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino correcto?...

–¡100% seguro!...-respondió Axl, un tanto ofendido de que dudara así de él– Lo marcan los radares…

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras entre los camaradas se oyó un fuerte sonido. Un par de mechaniloids había caído justo delante de ellos, por lo que se vieron forzados a frenar.

–¿Cuántos más van a tener que aparecer?… –Se preguntó el menor en voz alta mientras empezaba a dispararle al mechaniloid que tenía frente a él.

–Los necesarios para que se pruebe que podemos eliminar los que se nos antoje…–Simplificó Zero sonriendo mientras atacaba a su contrincante con su sable, usando piruetas con la Ride chaser.

Cubriéndose las espaldas y dándose ayuda mutuamente, los hunters al rato lograron destruir a los últimos estorbos del camino; se habían hecho más eficientes, puesto que incluso eliminaron al completo los rastros de los enormes robots. Cuando iban a seguir avanzando, Axl se detuvo súbitamente. Había oído el sonido de la trayectoria de un disparo, cerró los ojos concentrándose en saber a dónde caería, todo esto en una fracción de segundo; Zero había pisado el acelerador…¡El disparo caería en la trayectoria de Zero! ¡Debía hacer algo de una vez! Empujó a su compañero de la Ride chaser y la motocicleta salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse con un nuevo mechaniloid, el doble de grande que los anteriores. El disparo le cayó al mecha que explotó en el aire al solo contacto de la Ride chaser y su energía propia. Zero abrió los ojos, estaba debajo de Axl, pero ambos habían salido ilesos, se levantó cuidadosamente y cuando vio a su compañero, que le había salvado la vida; estaba con un rastro de sangre cayéndole de la frente, pero nada del otro mundo, ni nada que sus sistemas no pudieran reparar. Le sonreía triunfalmente y tenía un pulgar en alto.

–Definitivamente Zero…te estás haciendo lento…

El pelilargo correspondió la sonrisa y se fijó en la persona dueña de tan potente disparo. Se sorprendió de ver a ese reploid ahí, parado como si nada y con esa misma expresión juguetona y al mismo tiempo, misteriosa. Tenía el visor rojo cayéndole sobre los ojos, como siempre; solo que el cabello era un poco más largo, que como lo había conocido y lo tenía atado a una trenza baja. Por lo demás, parecía ser el mismo, excepto por su buster, que parecía que alguien se lo hubiese mejorado. Extrañamente, iba subido en una Ride skater; silbó burlonamente mientras miraba a los dos que estaban debajo de él. Hizo una pirueta con la Ride Skater y saltó del pilar en el que estaba subido acercándose a los cazadores girando su cuerpo en el aire a 360º, Axl le miraba ceñudo, puesto que había llegado alguien que le podía significar una competencia en el uso de las Ride Skater y era rarísimo que alguien no-hunter tuviera conocimiento del uso de un aparato tan exclusivo como ese. Pero Zero, en lugar de exasperarse no mostraba signos de alerta o de preocupación, si no al contrario, comprendía en parte la presencia de tan singular guerrero, sabía que el reploid que tenía al frente no aparecía en vano y siempre tenía una razón que juzgara sus singulares apariciones.

–Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Sr. Zero… –Dijo con esa típica cortesía ágil suya, mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

–¿Tú quien carajo eres?… –Preguntó Axl y apuntó a la cabeza del extraño sin perder el tiempo; le sorprendió ver que el aludido solo atinaba a reírse moderadamente.

–Eres un chico gracioso…mira que apuntarle con una pistola a un aliado…

El pelirrojo protestó, sin dejar de apuntar–¡Tú no eres nuestro aliado! ¡Ni siquiera eres un Hunter!…

–Tú lo has dicho pequeñín, no soy un Hunter. Yo soy un mercenario… –Dicho esto, apretó un botón al lado del casco y el visor rojo desapareció al instante– Déjame que me presente…mi nombre es Dynamo…esta vez he sido contratado por Signas, así que se puede decir que somos aliados…

–Vaya… –Dijo Zero, al fin, un tanto divertido por la reacción de Axl– Cuanto le habrás sacado al jefe…

–Lo suficiente… -Dijo Dynamo encogiéndose de hombros– Yo hago mi trabajo mientras encuentre el beneficio y sea divertido…

–Mercenario… –susurró Axl, sin poder evitar recordar la Red Alert a la que pertenecía y luego de ponerse triste por un momento, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras se daba cuenta de una cosa elemental– ¿Cómo es que Zero y tú se conocen?

Ya habían empezado a moverse al punto que les habían asignado. No estaba muy lejos del lugar donde el trío se reunió, aún así; iban a toda potencia con sus Ride Skaters. Zero parecía dominar mejor la máquina, y Axl sospechó de entrenamiento o algo por el estilo. Dynamo parecía hacer de la Ride Skater una extremidad más al igual que Axl, pero aún así podían conversar, por el oído prodigioso del pelirrojo que captaba enemigos a distancias largas y podía atacarlos antes de que los otros dos reaccionaran. El chico de la cicatriz esperó al respuesta del ojiazul y el peliceleste rió divertido al ver los mofletes un poco inflados del hunter más pequeño.

–Bah…era una molestia hace tiempo… –Dijo Zero restándole importancia– Aparecía en los momentos críticos y nos veíamos obligados a luchar contra él.

–¿Molestia? Oh no, está siendo cruel, Sr. Zero… –Rió el mercenario, volviendo a colocarse en visor, y observaba algunas cosas en él– Yo solo hacía mi trabajo, aunque temo decir que trabajaba para el bando contrario y ejecutando maniobras de distracción con los Hunters. Eran grandes rivales, y las peleas siempre se ponían candentes…

Zero rió de medio lado, se notaba una expresión un tanto arrogante dibujada en su rostro–Heh…aunque luego tu patrón de ataque se nos hizo repetitivo y entonces era más fácil vencerte cada vez que te veíamos…

–Jeje…sí tienes razón… –Concedió el nuevo aliado de los hunters sonriendo levemente– Pero no te preocupes, he arreglado esa debilidad y ahora es un tanto más difícil derrotarme… –Su tono de voz se oyó un poco más serio y susurrante, el hiperactivo tragó saliva y el reploid del sable no borró de su rostro la altiva sonrisa, si no más bien la acentuó asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza un par de veces– Espero poder tener la oportunidad de demostrárselos…

–Lo mismo digo, Dynamo… –Dijo Zero, aceptando el reto de su nuevo aliado.

–¡Ya dejen de conversar sobre sus vidas! –Dijo Axl haciendo berrinche– Me siento solito porque me dejan de lado…¡Siempre haces lo mismo, Zero!

–Pero no nos han presentado pequeñín…–Dijo Dynamo burlonamente y el chico de la cicatriz apretó los puños.

–Se llama Axl… –Se adelantó el rubio al ver que el menor estaba de malas pulgas– Y te recomiendo que te alejes un poco de él, no es un rival fácil de vencer…y parece que le caes mal…

–Jeje, sí, ya me fijé en ese pequeño detalle…Creo que los Hunters han hecho una interesante adquisición… –Dijo Dynamo satisfecho, Axl estaba confundido, pero aún seguía enfadado.

–Sí claro, sigan…sigan…-Dijo tiroteando al frente a una velocidad bárbara y con rabia infantil, a un gran grupo de pequeños mavericks aéreos que venían contra ellos sin dejarle ni uno solo al sable de luz de Zero o a los proyectiles de Dynamo, que fueron mucho más tardíos que las balas del muchacho– ¡Incluso cuando te pones a parlotear con X sobre el pasado me tienes que dejar de lado! Realmente es insoportable… –Concluyó el chico soplando los cañones de sus armas, que estaban echando humo de tanto que las había disparado consecutivamente. Al rubio se le erizó levemente el cabello y le apareció detrás un aura depresiva, poniéndose como nota mental no volver a ignorar al hiperactivo cuando se pusiera a hablar con X si no quería terminar como coladera. Dynamo sonrió como siempre, pero dando la impresión de que había recordado algo importante.

–Por cierto…¿Dónde está el Sr. X? Me hubiera gustado darle mis saludos también pero…parece que no está en acción –Y después de decir eso miró atrás, como si el reploid azul fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro.

–No está en condiciones de salir por ahí a matar mavericks… –Dijo Zero fríamente.

–Anda, ¿En serio?… –Preguntó el mercenario con curiosidad, mientras se giraba delante de nuevo.

–Algo así… –Respondió Axl, viendo que Zero se sentía fastidiado de que hayan mencionado a X–…Ya sabes…es muy sensible y…pues, lo piensa demasiado antes de disparar y…ehm…pues es una larga historia…

–Me gustaría oírla… –Dijo Dynamo con una sonrisa impasible, mientras esperaba a que el pelirrojo le respondiera, Axl tragó saliva y miró a Zero de reojo.

–Verás…lo que sucede es que…¡Ah!... –Disparó al frente, estuvo a punto de estrellarse con una horda de mavericks voladores, Zero luchaba contra los que le tocaban y Dynamo disparaba tranquilamente a otro grupo. El camino parecía no tener fin, pero los radares marcaban que estaban realmente cerca del lugar; el chico de la cicatriz se quejó infantilmente mientras volvía a disparar a una velocidad increíble– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpidos mavericks! Casi me desfiguran…de nuevo…

–¡No bajes la guardia!… –Gritó Zero, acabando con todos sus enemigos de un solo azote de su sable– ¡Concéntrate Axl, no seas estúpido!

–¡Eso es lo que hago!… –Respondió el chico, resentido porque su compañero le dijera algo como eso– ¡Y no soy ningún estúpido!

–¡Pues no da esa impresión!… –Dijo el rubio con frialdad, acelerando su Ride Skater, mientras mantenía su sable desenfundado.

Los otros dos, que iban detrás del de rojo permanecieron en silencio. Axl apretaba los puños y los dientes; haciendo lo posible para no dejarse llevar por la rabia, para no cometer el mismo error que X en la mañana, pero la verdad era que odiaba eso. Odiaba con todo su corazón que lo subestimaran y lo trataran como al niño al que se le puede regañar y dar órdenes, al que nunca se le da la razón de las cosas, al que siempre se equivoca. ¡Y él que se había esforzado tanto por mejorar sus habilidades físicas y mentales! Pero ese rubio pelilargo lo iba escuchar, ¡Sí señor! No podía permitir que de nuevo mataran su orgullo como en ese momento, ya no se tragaría sus palabras, ya no se guardaría todo lo que le quería decir a ese reploid del sable desde la primera vez que lo regañó, y era que, le guste o no, a Zero siempre le encantaba tener la razón de todas las cosas, por lo que muchas veces no escuchaba a sus compañeros o lo hacía a regañadientes. El peliceleste observaba en silencio todo, esperando ver de qué modo resolvía el pelirrojo pelopincho ese asunto.

–¿Sabes? El hecho de que te hayas peleado con X, no quiere decir que también tengas que hacerlo conmigo… –Axl aguantaba su rabia palabra por palabra– El hecho de que yo sea…un niño… –Dijo con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz en ese momento– No justifica que me trates como tu subordinado…Y el hecho de que sientas rabia por un error de tu pasado no es suficiente motivo como para que creas que eres el único que ha sufrido en este mundo.

Zero iba a replicar, pero Dynamo le interrumpió– Oigan, dijeron que el Sr. X no estaba en condiciones de pelear, ¿Verdad?

–Sí, así es… –Respondió el ojiazul desdeñosamente.

–Pues…a mí no me parece así… –Sonrió y los otros dos dejaron sus diferencias por un momento antes de mirarse entre ellos y parpadear un par de veces–…Porque si no, ¿Quién es ese que viene por ahí?

Y en efecto, del lugar que Dynamo les señaló, venía X montado en una Ride Chaser.

* * *

OMG! No ke X estaba de muerte en su cápsula? owo~ bueh, les dejo la intriga ke lo sabrán leyendo el proximo capi -w- see ya! =D


	4. Batalla entre reencuentros y falsedades

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

**Capítulo 4: Batalla entre reencuentros y falsedades**

Actualizo ya por ke tengo una inspiración ke da miedo xD~ espero tenerla así hasta ke acabe mi fic. Para quienes no saben y recién leen este capi creyendo ke es la actualización de años, revísense los anteriores capis. Los tres primeros han sido remakeados y reducidos a dos grandes capis. El capítulo tres es mi nuevo aporte y lo coloqué ayer ((Esa es la actualzación de años xD)). Pero ahora viene el cuarto capítulo, lleno de sorpresas y cosas raras x3~ así ke les agradezco de antemano por perder su tiempo leyendo estas líneas sin sentido :D ((Okey no, sí tienen sentido xD)) Sin más que eso, les dejo con el cuarto capi de Sangre, Dolor y Silencio :3~

* * *

En una habitación del centro médico reploid cuya ventana daba a un hermoso jardín, descansaba una rubia, que tenía pálida la piel, algunos circuitos conectados a diversas partes de su cuerpo, una cánula de suero conectada a uno de sus brazos y un respirador artificial. Intentó abrir los ojos, puesto que había recuperado ya la conciencia, y en su primer intento por respirar oxígeno, sintió que se atragantaba con el respirador que tenía puesto. Un sistema se activó e inmediatamente el respirador le fue retirado por una de las máquinas que velaban por sus signos vitales, por fin podía respirar tranquilamente.

Entreabrió los ojos débilmente y posó la mirada por todos los lugares no identificaba en lugar en el que estaba. Recordaba vagamente un incidente en su habitación, pero no lo recordaba exactamente. Lo que sí sabía, era que tenía una rara sensación en el pecho. Se lo tocó y sintió una punzada de dolor al doblar el brazo; la aguja de la cánula de suero se incrustó un poco más en su vena, causándole un dolor agudo, pero no era nada comparado con la sensación extraña que sentía en el pecho, que estaba vendado y en el que había más concentración de cables al sistema principal; sus sistemas defensivos ya estaba actuando, pero la tarea de esa máquina era la de acelerar la recuperación, estimulando sus sistemas. También se dio cuenta de que había una cánula de sangre en su otro brazo, trató de leer el nombre del reploid que le había donado el preciado líquido rojo necesario para su recuperación, pero por más que se esforzó, no pudo leerlo, la vista por momentos se le hacía borrosa y se sentía un poco mareada.

Suspiró tranquilamente, tocándose la cabeza que le daba un poco de vueltas; tenía el estómago un poco revuelto, pero no sentía nada dentro de él, estaba vacío de comida o algo parecido. Pero a pesar de que se sentía débil y de caer en la conclusión de que había estado a punto de morir, sonrió pensando en un hecho que le subía los ánimos: Había sobrevivido, respiraba en ese momento y podía moverse. Entonces se acordó de que una vez, Gate le había contado algo de una creencia de los humanos, de la existencia de un Dios, un ser omnipotente, omnisapiente y omnipresente que era la esperanza de salvación de esa raza tan débil, y aunque no era humana, le agradeció a ese Dios porque en ese preciso momento podía respirar y observar el hermoso jardín a través de la ventana, con hermosas flores y rosas, y las plantas y el pasto de color verde…de un verde increíble.

_Verde como los ojos de X…_

Se sonrojó levemente, recordando a ese reploid y a su dulce mirada; entonces vino a su mente cómo era que había llegado ahí. X la había cargado todo el tiempo y se había preocupado por ella. También recordó ese verde violento en el que se tornaron los ojos del capitán de la unidad 17, de ese serio tono de voz y de cuando le dijo que ella le importaba mucho y que no soportaba que le hubieran hecho algo como eso. Suspiró, mientras seguía mirando el jardín, a la vez que recordaba al castaño de sonrisa angelical al que había conocido hace ya tanto tiempo atrás y con el que había pasado tantas cosas. Ese chico fue un gran apoyo cuando tuvo que superar la pérdida de su colega Gate, incluso el chico le dedicó muchas palabras de aliento y muchas sonrisas de ánimo cuando la rubia se enteró de que su amigo había sido poseído por el virus y que además de eso hacía lo posible por destruir a los hunters a los que ella se había unido hace poco. Ese castaño valía oro y esperaría a que aparezca por esa puerta, para darle las gracias como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, mejor que nunca. Ignoraba completamente que el de armadura azul tenía un padecimiento desconocido.

Pero cerca a SFX2…

–¡¿Es imbécil o qué? –Fue lo único que pudo articular Zero viendo a su amigo venir en la Ride Chaser y a una velocidad desquiciada, forzando a la pobre máquina a límites insospechados, frenó para esperar a que alcanzara al grupo y le diera una buena explicación de su presencia. Por suerte no iba a una velocidad endemoniada, por lo que no hizo falta que saltara de la máquina. Por suerte aún le quedaba una de esas de repuesto y la cargaba plegada como una mochila en la espalda.

–A mí me parece que está en buena forma, ¿A ustedes no? –Preguntó Dynamo con una sonrisa, mientras agitaba la mano a modo de saludo. Él ya había frenado antes– ¡Sr. X! ¡Un gusto en verlo!

Axl se había quedado en shock emocional, frenó abruptamente y casi se cae del Ride Skater en el intento; de ninguna manera esperaba que el reploid ya anduviera en condiciones para salir, ¿Y si le daba otra crisis? X tenía la mirada puesta al frente, en una maniobra letal dio una vuelta de 360º con la motocicleta, pasando por encima de sus compañeros que observaban todo esto incrédulos, luego se estacionó perfectamente delante de ellos. Apenas se bajó le apuntó a Dynamo en la cabeza con su X-buster.

–¡Oiga! Eso no es nada cortés… –Protestó Dynamo agitando ambas manos para detener a X que estaba dispuesto a dispararle, pero Zero puso una mano en el hombro del chico de azul.

X inmediatamente miró a Zero sin decir una sola palabra, pidiéndole con su seria mirada una explicación; el de rojo no tuvo más remedio que hablar– Ahora es nuestro aliado, no es necesario que hagas eso…son órdenes de Signas…

Luego de bajar el cañón, el ojijade sonrió como si nada– Disculpa mi rudeza Dynamo, solo que tenía que asegurarme…han pasado muchas cosas y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco paranoico.

–Al fin lo admites…–Dijo Axl un poco más calmado, pero Zero miró de reojo al bombardero.

–Quizá… –Sonrió X.

–Uf…es bueno saber que sigue tan "amigable" como siempre… –Dijo el mercenario y el castaño rió un poco, con una mano detrás de la cabeza; estaba apenado.

–¿Y bien?… –Preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente a su compañero.

–Lo siento… – Murmuró el reploid azul bajando un poco la mirada.

–Yo también merezco una disculpa…–Susurró Axl por lo bajo y Zero lo miró feo antes de sonreírle.

–Está bien…lo siento, ¿Estás feliz?

–Que si te pagaran por pedir disculpas te morirías de hambre… – Bromeó el pelirrojo de ojos verdes y una venita saltante apareció de pronto en la frente del rubio de ojos azules– Pero…las acepto Zero, y también disculpa por las cosas feas pero…eh…verdaderas que te dije hace un rato.

Zero suspiró moviendo negativamente la cabeza, y tanto X como Dynamo rieron divertidos ante esa curiosa situación– Vuelve a decir algo como eso y te cortaré en pedacitos para hacer sushi de reploid…

El menor tragó saliva y sonrió con nerviosismo– Creo que con eso es suficiente… –Dicho esto volvió a encender la Ride Skater con un taconeo. Zero también encendió la suya y Dynamo hizo lo mismo sin perder el tiempo. X se volvió a montar en la Ride Chaser y el cuarteto enrumbó la marcha al ya cercano punto SFX2 de Ciudad Alfa 1.

–¿Estás seguro de que podrás aguantar todo lo que dure la misión?… – Interrogó el de rojo con desconfianza al de armadura azul.

El del visor rojo miró a X con curiosidad–Ahora que lo pienso, estos chicos afirmaban que no podía moverse de la base, Sr. X…

–No se preocupen, estoy bien…–Dijo el ojiverde– Creo que sí puedo hacerlo con esfuerzo…no pienso rendirme tan fácil…

_/ – Aquí Palette desde base, ¿Me escuchas Axl?/_

El pelirrojo se alertó por el sonido que venía del interior de su casco, se acercó el antebrazo al mentón y levantando una tapa de su armadura, en la sección del antebrazo ((N.d.A: Al mero estilo de Buzz Lightyear XD)) pudo divisar la imagen de su navegadora desde el centro de rastreos en la base delta hunter, los demás siguieron su camino, esperando a que el chico les dijera lo que había oído una vez que terminara de hablar con la navegadora, ya que ellos no tenían el contacto de navegación principal y por el momento solo Axl podría comunicarse con Palette y saber cómo iban las cosas en la base y las situaciones que detectaban los radares– Dime qué sucede…

_/–Detecto múltiples lecturas de mavericks en las cercanías de sus ubicaciones…Eso deben de saberlo, están todos frente a ustedes… _–La expresión de su rostro se volvió un poco sombría y Axl levantó la mirada pero no vio nada fuera del paisaje rocoso que lo rodeaba._/_

–Sinceramente Palette, no veo absolutamente nada, ¿Estás segura de la fiabilidad del radar?

_/_–_100% segura…Ya hemos arreglado los problemas y los rastreadores han hecho un gran trabajo con Douglas comandándolos _–Respondió la ojiceleste_– …Una pregunta Axl…¿Zero está contigo o se te ha adelantado?/_

El reploid de la cicatriz se extrañó por la pregunta de la rubia de verde– Está conmigo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso los radares no lo detectan junto a mí?

_/–Escúchame Axl, te sonará raro y creerás que estoy loca cuando me oigas decirte esto pero, los radares detectan la energía de Zero desde dos ubicaciones…/_

–¿Qué has dicho?... –Se alarmó el joven– ¿Cómo que dos señales? ¿Acaso los radares se han descompuesto o qué?

_/–No, no están descompuestos, o al menos ya no lo están. Los hemos revisado muchas veces y hemos testeado los sistemas al punto tal, que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no hay margen de error en los cálculos. Una de las señales proviene de tu ubicación, ese es el verdadero Zero. La otra señal, proviene de SFX2, pero me temo que esa es una señal maverick muy poderosa. Está destruyendo Hunters a diestra y siniestra…y me temo que tendrán que enfrentarse a él en cuanto lleguen al punto, están a 10 minutos de llegar, tengan cuidado con la avalancha de mavericks y por favor…regresen con vida./_

–¡Eh! No te pongas sentimental… –Dijo Axl viendo que los ojos de su navegadora se hacían un poco vidriosos; la chica se sobó los ojos alegando cansancio, pero el pelirrojo sabía que estaba preocupada por ellos, especialmente por él…– ¡Claro que volveremos! Te lo prometo…

_/–Ah por cierto…buenas noticias Axl…Alia ha recuperado la conciencia hace media hora, ahora está comiendo algo y cuando esté más recuperada nos contará a todos lo que le sucedió…parece que está bien y solo tiene que recuperar la herida y las energías para volver a la carga./_

–¿Lo dices en serio?… –Preguntó el hiperactivo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– ¡Estoy seguro de que X se alegrará de oír eso!

_/–Sí, yo también lo creo…_–Sonrió la rubia–_ Bien, corto contacto, te avisaré de cualquier otra eventualidad…/_

–Perfecto, cuento contigo Palette…cambio y fuera…

Apretó un botón y cerró la tapa del compartimiento de comunicaciones instalado en su antebrazo, los demás le miraron expectantes.

–¿Y qué dijo tu novia?… –Preguntó Dynamo con esas típicas sonrisas llenas de marrullería.

–¡Palette no es mi novia!… –Gritó el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado ante la afirmación que hizo el recién aliado, X soltó una sonrisa cómplice con el mercenario.

–Bueno, ¿Nos vas a decir que cosa dijo Palette o no?… –Zero estaba un poco turbado por la demora del chico– Por lo que veo hay nuevas en la base…

El pelirrojo asintió repetidas veces; empezó a disparar al frente, puesto que lo que dijo Palette sobre las señales mavericks ya empezaba a mostrarse con el enorme grupo de mavericks subidos en Ride Chaser que les hacía frente. Disparaba hábilmente a las fuentes de energía que terminaban explotando las máquinas–Sip, hay buenas y malas…¿Cuáles quieren primero?

–Las malas… –Dijo X con sensatez– Ya saben, es de lo que debemos tener cuidado…

–Oh bueno… – Dijo el pelirrojo recordando su charla con su navegadora– Grandes lecturas mavericks al frente, estamos a 10 minutos de la zona establecida y además se detecta otra señal de Zero en ese lugar.

El rubio y X abrieron los ojos como platos–¡¿Qué?

–Hey, esto es igual al tiempo en el que aparecieron los Nightmare… –Dijo tranquilamente Dynamo– Quizá el pequeñín no lo sepa, pero hubo un clon de Zero implicado en varias matanzas y catástrofes…y también hubo un reploid originado por su sangre…

–No creas que no sé del incidente… –Dijo Axl ofendido– Es de cultura general lo sucedido en aquel momento y los Maverick Hunters se llevaron muchos honores por haber desenmascarado ellos mismos la verdad del crimen que se les inculpaba, además fue por esa época en la que me activaron y me dieron libertad para vagar por ahí…aunque no hablemos de mí… –El ojiverde parecía no querer recordar ese tiempo– Hablemos de lo que realmente importa, ¿Qué creen que sea eso?

–Opino que podría ser el Zero Nightmare otra vez… –Dijo X pensativo– Pero algo me dice que bien podría ser otra cosa…

–Sea quien sea el impostor le patearé el trasero… –Dijo el pelilargo blandiendo limpiamente el sable y cortando varios sistemas de los Ride Chaser enemigos.

Dynamo accionó el visor y captó más señales enemigas que se aproximaban. Lanzó sus boomerangs eléctricos y su trayectoria bajó a varios enemigos de sus transportes. Eran más grandes y con más efecto que antes– ¿Y las buenas?

–X, estoy segurísimo de que te agradará oír esto –Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – Alia ha recuperado la conciencia hace media hora y parece que ya se pondrá mejor…¡Ya no está grave!

En el rostro del castaño se dibujó una sonrisa, lentamente, pero contrario a lo que vieron venir Axl y Zero, sobre su reacción, como que soltara un grito de júbilo o se rebelara y dijera que planeaba volver para verla, solo siguió adelante con su camino– Me alegro mucho de verdad…

–¿Qué, se trata de la novia del Sr. X?… –Preguntó el peliceleste de ojos azules.

El chico negó con la cabeza un par de veces con tranquilidad– Ella solo es una buena amiga a la que aprecio…

Zero le miró de reojo y Axl se preguntaba en cómo le hacía el ojijade para ocultar tan bien sus sentimientos. Cuando se fijaron, ya habían llegado a la zona de batalla, se bajaron de sus transportes, los de las Ride Skaters las plegaron y se las pusieron de mochila, Zero ya llevaba una, así que fue una adición más a su carga. El ruido de los disparos, gritos y esquivadas era insoportable, un grupo de Hunters estaba en las puertas de evacuación, resguardando que ningún maverick cruzara esa línea para matar a los humanos y reploids que estaban usando los refugios subterráneos de seguridad. Por otro lado, algunos atendían a sus heridos y otros diezmaban a cuanto maverick se cruzara por su camino. Se unieron a los grupos y dieron órdenes, les cedieron los transportes a los hunters que necesitaban ir a la base por provisiones y refuerzos; algunos estaban arreglando los radio-telecomunicadores. Por los demás, parecía que erradicarían pronto a los mavericks de esa ciudad, luchaban valientemente eliminando a los reploids rebeldes.

A todos excepto uno.

Era un enorme reploid negro que flotaba sobre el suelo, tenía el rostro pálido como el de un fantasma y la energía que emitía era de un color amarillo brillante mezclado con azul celeste bajo. Era desmedidamente poderoso, tanto que los ataques que le lanzaban los hunters no lo afectaban en lo más mínimo. Casi no hablaba mucho, parecía ser realmente callado, pero aún así, se notaba que estaba muy orgulloso de la fuerza que desplegaba.

–¿Ese es…? –Musitó Zero.

–¿…High Max? –Completó X, asombrado también.

–El demonio negro… –Masculló Dynamo, viendo con sus propios ojos al reploid originado por el ADN de Zero del que tanto había oído hablar, estaba realmente sorprendido– La fuente vital de la leyenda de las pesadillas…

Axl observaba el poder devastador del maverick, sorprendido porque nunca había visto esa frialdad en el combate, salvo por Zero, pero eso era algo intrínseco de él y de nadie más…Entonces, ¿Por qué?– Absurdo…¿Acaso esa cosa es invulnerable?

X rápidamente cargó su X buster y disparó a High Max sin pérdida de tiempo, el reploid le miró y tranquilamente empezó a avanzar hacia ellos. Zero se sorprendió por tal acción, Dynamo se puso en guardia y Axl se mantuvo alerta a cualquier eventualidad.

–X, Zero…es la primera vez que los veo frente a frente…he oído mucho de ustedes, pero al fin tengo el privilegio de luchar en su contra…

–¡¿Qué rayos…? –Zero no podía creer lo que escuchaba– ¿Acaso no nos recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas que nosotros mismos te derrotamos?

–No sé de qué me estás hablando…–Dijo High Max– Pero es un honor conocer la fuente de mi existencia…ahora, si me permiten, tengo trabajo que hacer…

–¡Lucha contra mí!… –El pistolero le plantó cara al enemigo con determinación– ¡Ya has luchado contra ellos! ¡Lucha contra mí para que sepas de lo que soy capaz!

–¡NO! ¡No intervengas en esto Axl! –Gritó X para sorpresa de sus compañeros, High Max miraba al hiperactivo con sorna.

–¿Y tú eres…? –Preguntó burlonamente el reploid negro, eso provocó más a Axl que empezó a disparar como un perturbado hacia su objetivo– Creo que te lo buscaste…–Farfulló el maverick, elevándose más por sobre el suelo. Una de las balas del chico le había causado un finísimo corte en una de las mejillas y había empezado a sangrar.

–¡Me llamo Axl!… Pedazo de imbécil…¡Que no se te olvide el nombre del hunter que te mandará al infierno! –Rugió el pelirrojo sosteniendo fuertemente sus armas, sin presionar el gatillo.

–¡Axl! ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ! ¡Quien tiene que luchar es Zero, no tú!… –Gritó X desesperado.

–¿Disculpa?… –Preguntó el reploid de nueva generación bastante ofendido– ¡¿Acaso no me crees capaz de vencerlo?

El castaño negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de encarar al chico– ¡Él puede hacerlo! ¡Tú solo observa! ¡¿Acaso no puedes quedarte quieto cuando se te ordena!

–Sabes perfectamente que odio recibir órdenes… –dijo Axl con frialdad.

–¿Acaso el chico tiene un trauma con eso?… –Preguntó el reploid del visor encogiéndose de hombros.

–Vaya que lo tiene…pero… –Zero miró a X seriamente, viendo como seguía discutiendo tercamente con Axl.

–¡No vas a ir, punto! –Dijo el capitán de la unidad 17, terminantemente.

–¡No pienso obedecerte si vas a seguir con esa posición tan estúpida! –Dijo Axl rebeldemente– Peleo si se me antoja y ahora mismo quiero matar a ese maverick…¡¿Algún problema?

–¡Deja que Zero haga ese trabajo! –Rugió X, casi fuera de sí.

–¡Deja tú de amargarme la existencia con tu complejo de madre preocupada, X! ¡Realmente eres ridículo cuando te pones en esa actitud tan sentimental!

Antes de que X replicara y de que Axl se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba, Zero intervino, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de X– Cálmate y responde a mis preguntas…¿A qué te refieres con que yo soy el que debe pelear?

–Es que sabes su punto débil, es obvio, ¿No, Zero? –dijo el ojijade como si nada.

–X…dime una cosa… –Dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos color zafiro sobre su amigo, mientras se ponía frente a él para verlo bien– ¿Qué harías tú en el lugar de Axl?

–Yo obedecería a mis superiores y no lucharía… –Dynamo arqueó las cejas y vio de reojo como el chico de cabello rojo apretaba los puños. El reploid negro había cesado su intento de ataque y escuchaba interesado lo que tenían que decirse los hunters, la decisión de quién de los 4 le daría pelea. Así que esperó, puesto que las peleas contra los demás Hunters no le habían servido ni de calentamiento.

–¿Y por qué harías eso?… –Zero parecía interesado en saber la respuesta.

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Zero?

–¡RESPONDE!… –Bramó el rubio, autoritariamente.

El cazador levantó la mirada, sus ojos destellaban una extraña inocencia– Porque a ellos debo de obedecerlos, ¿No?

El hunter de clase S apretó los dientes y luego sonrió de medio lado y habló para sí, bajando la cabeza– ¿Cómo he podido dejarlo pasar? ¿Cómo es que no acabé con el problema desde el principio?

–¿Zero? ¿Estás bien?… –Preguntó el de ojos esmeraldas, realmente preocupado, acercándose un poco para observar si el de rojo se encontraba bien– ¿Zero?

–¡No te atrevas a tocarme con tus asquerosas manos!

–¿Qué te sucede?… –X estaba confundido, le miraba a los ojos, buscando una respuesta– ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?

El pelilargo desenvainó el sable y le miró furioso- ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO MALDITO BASTARDO! –Azotó el sable cortando el viento, eso ninguno de los presentes se lo esperaba, el impacto iba dirigido al de armadura azul que con dificultad pudo esquivarlo.

–¿Zero? ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Soy tu compañero! –Se defendió el castaño retrocediendo poco a poco.

Dynamo accionó su visor, miró al reploid que retrocedía y asintió– Sabía que se había dado cuenta…aunque no me esperaba que haya demorado tanto el momento de batallar contra él…

–¡Zero!… –Axl miraba a sus compañeros sin saber qué hacer– ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡No es para tanto! ¡Si esto es por mi culpa yo…!

–Tú no entiendes…–Dijo Zero conteniendo su rabia.

–Pero…

Zero le cortó violentamente– ¡No es por ti, Axl! ¡Voy a acabar con él y ya! ¡¿No puedes entender algo tan simple como eso?

–¿Pero…? Pero…¡No puedes hacer eso!…¡X está mal, Zero! ¡Y te dije que el pelón podría tener que ver en esto! –El chico rápidamente hizo un dash para interponerse entre los dos, sostenía con ambas manos el brazo de Zero que cargaba el sable, forcejeaba contra el ojiazul, pero le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerlo quieto. Zero miraba con fiereza a X y no le quitaba los ojos de encima; el azul por su parte, lo miraba con temor– ¡¿A pesar de saber eso vas a pelear contra él por nada?

–¿Por nada…dices?… –Preguntó Zero con un susurro forzado.

–Zero…¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?…¿Por qué me atacas? –Preguntó X, con un tono de voz poco audible– Tú nunca le harías eso a un compañero…

–Usted lo ha dicho –Dijo Dynamo, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de las cosas. Sonreía enigmáticamente– El Sr. Zero nunca atacaría a un compañero…pero lo que resulta interesante es el giro tan interesante que han tomado los acontecimientos.

–¿A qué te refieres?… –Preguntó el reploid azul, desconcertado, Axl le miró de reojo; no entendía nada en absoluto.

–Joven Axl…suelte al Sr. Zero por favor…

–¿Te has vuelto loco Dynamo? ¿Quieres que se maten entre ellos? –Preguntó el pelirrojo aguantando hasta donde podía a Zero, que por muchas razones le ganaba en cuanto a fuerza bruta. Él era un simple francotirador, mientras que el sujeto al que se enfrentaba era un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El peliceleste negó con la cabeza lentamente– No…sólo quiero que el Sr. Zero sea el que elimine a ese reploid de ahí…

Axl se giró, pensó que además de X, había alguien más detrás de él, pero su distracción fue suficiente para que Zero se moviera ágilmente y atajara a X, antes de que siguiera retrocediendo. High Max observaba atentamente, X hizo un dash para huir de él– ¡Cambio de planes!

El enorme reploid negro asintió y se teleportó a quien sabe dónde, Axl se confundió mucho más con eso, pero los otros dos ya habían confirmado sus sospechas. El ojiverde se acercó un poco a Zero, con una sonrisa retorcida, y lo miraba fijamente, pero sus ojos no eran para nada los de la expresión habitual que solían tener; parecía un demente, el pelirrojo retrocedió un paso, asustado por lo que veía. Ese rostro sádico no era para nada el del X que conocía; no el del hunter que más que nada en el mundo ansiaba la paz para los humanos y para los reploids, que quería lograr ese ideal a toda costa. Dynamo volvió a activar algunos botones de su casco y asintió una vez más, el visor no se equivocaba.

–Nosotros somos compañeros…¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?

–¡Cierra la boca! –Zero sostuvo el sable con ambas manos, realmente molesto– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomar el nombre de X? Ni siquiera sabes imitarlo perfectamente y eso te costará muy caro, pedazo de chatarra…

–¿Eso quiere decir que…? –Preguntó por fin Axl, entendiendo lo que los otros dos habían tratado de decirle.

–En efecto…ese de ahí no es el Sr. X… –Y presionando otro botón más, se cruzó de brazos, esperando la batalla.

* * *

¡Epa! ¿A que me merezco una galletita y un review? xD Bueh, háganme feliz al menos con lo segundo y en más o menos una semana si Kami-sama quiere les traigo la quinta entrega del fic. Ah por cierto, en el concepto de los reploids, pues como ke los humanicé un poco...seh ya sé lo que van a decir, que ellos tienen sistemas de autodefensas y eso y ke no respiran xD, pero...¿A que hace el trabajo más dramático? :3 Me gusta expresar las debilidades de los personajes y sus limitaciones jeje, así que espero ke se entienda :D see ya!


	5. Un muerto, un redimido y una esperanza

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

**Capítulo 5: Un muerto, un redimido y una esperanza**

Jojo Kami-sama ke es tan genialoso y ke todo lo puede me hizo volver :D arigato Hiyori-chan por los reviews ;w; me hace feliz saber ke al menos alguien lee esta cosa XDD ((Espero ver ese fic algun día :3)) y seeeh en cuanto a couples de MMX vamos por ahí, solo ke mi favorita es Zero/Iris ;w;~ X/Alia es algo taaan tiernososo y kawaii x3, ellos comparten mi segundo lugar de favoritos con el Axl/Palette, ke es un par de hiperactivos xD~ Aunke tmb me inclino por el Shounen Ai, pero eso es azúcar de otro saco xD, eso lo escribo ocasionalmente ^^U, prefiero las parejas hetero :3~ bueeenop, le sigo a este fic, no sea ke empiece a aburrir a la gente con los comentarios iniciales ^^U bueh, disfrútenlo! :D

* * *

El pelirrojo no podía creerlo. ¿En todo ese rato había estado al lado de un impostor? En los alrededores, los maverick ya habían sido destruidos, o en sus casos ya habían escapado del lugar al ver tanto Hunter junto. En esos instantes los cazadores, divididos por unidades, llevaba tanto a humanos como a reploids que no estaban diseñados para la batalla por los túneles que conectaban los refugios subterráneos con el refugio Delta Hunter, el refugio más seguro y profundo de todo el planeta, que quedaba exactamente debajo de la Hunter Base. La ciudad Alpha 1 estaba parcialmente despedazada, aún había edificios que se alzaban majestuosamente sobre el suelo y casi no habían sufrido daños. Pero después de esa batalla, quizá algunos otros edificios cayeran al suelo por completo.

Zero miraba al duplicado de X fijamente, parecía un lince acechando su presa. El susodicho, por el contrario, tenía una expresión desequilibrada y esperaba a su atacante, de pie y sin posición de guardia. Esto irritaba tremendamente al pelilargo, que no veía la hora de acabar con el maverick disfrazado de cordero que tenía frente a él. Si algo le daba repugnancia, definitivamente era que alguien tuviera dos caras…

Se lanzó contra el reploid azul, blandiendo el sable con habilidad, el reploid hizo una maniobra evasiva sin borrar la mueca de su rostro. Zero aumentó su velocidad para seguirlo, ambos estaban escalando un muro con sus habilidades, mientras intercambiaban golpes. El de rojo estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pero ese X se movía de una forma un tanto extraña e irregular, por lo que le costaba leer sus movimientos o saber a dónde se movería o cuál sería su siguiente golpe.

–Así que tendremos que limitarnos a observar… –Suspiró Dynamo, recostándose en un muro, Axl lo siguió, un tanto preocupado, viendo como un X-buster cargado estuvo a punto de impactar en Zero, quien tuvo que darse un volantín en el aire para esquivar el proyectil.

–Supongo…que cuando Zero se toma las cosas en serio no hay nada que acabe vivo después de eso, ¿No?

–Lo has dicho… –Rió un poco el de la trenza, mientras accionaba una serie de botones y su visor le mostraba una serie completa de datos que sólo él desde su posición podía leer, tenía una especie de radar que seguía los movimientos tanto del falso X, como de Zero, que ahora hacían dash continuos en el aire, mientras se disparaban mutuamente– Parece que será una batalla pareja, pero a estas alturas, el Sr. Zero debe conocer el punto débil del Sr. X…

Axl replicó un tanto ofuscado– Te recuerdo que ese de ahí no es X…

Dynamo asintió lentamente y siguió leyendo sus datos– Lo sé…pero esa cosa puede copiar las técnicas del Sr. X, su apariencia…y quizá parte de su personalidad, pero se nota que ha fallado en eso último…Aún así, tiene muchas debilidades y ciertas cosas que podrían representar un problema para el Sr. Zero…

–¿Cómo cuales?… –Preguntó el chico de la cicatriz.

–Como el hecho de que no tiene la capacidad de penetrar en los recuerdos… –Simplificó Dynamo– Es tanto una debilidad en su habilidad, como una fortaleza en medio la pelea. Sabemos perfectamente que al Sr. X no le gusta luchar en vano, y que hace lo posible por no disparar si no es necesario…¿Sabes por qué es eso?

–Supongo que es por las malas experiencias del pasado… –Reflexionó el hiperactivo, recordando cómo conoció al capitán y la primera impresión que se llevó de él: La de una persona triste, amargada y demasiado previsora.

–Exactamente, y esa es la razón por la que se ha forjado esa personalidad… –Explicó el mercenario observando atentamente la pelea– Como ese reploid no tiene ni idea de los pensamientos y sentimientos del Sr. X, falla al momento de copiarlos…por eso es que esta pelea ya está decidida…

–Pero…¿No dijiste que le representaría un problema a Zero?

–Sí es cierto…no podrá usar las tácticas que usaría luchando contra el Sr. X, como los juegos psicológicos…pero sí puede aprovechar para pelear contra él como si lo hiciera con un completo desconocido. Además, fíjate en los movimientos del impostor…¿Notas algo raro?

El pelirrojo puso sus ojos verdes sobre el falso X y lo vio durante un buen rato, mientras peleaba contra Zero. Ahora mismo estaba forcejeando contra él, sostenía la hoja del sable con las manos desnudas y el rubio, cada vez más hundía el sable, tratando de cortar el cuerpo del reploid de una vez por todas. Se liberó del agarre, usando el brazo transformado en buster como un escudo y tomó su distancia para cargar energía, el de rojo no lo dejó terminar, porque empezó a dispararle consecutivamente, obligándolo a moverse y a interrumpir la carga. El azul saltó alto, bastante alto y empezó a cargar su energía, pero el de rojo saltó a su misma altura y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo como si fuera una hélice humana; iba girando peligrosamente a una velocidad increíble hacia el falso X, que había continuado cargando. Le disparó a Zero, pero sin éxito, ya que el sable de luz reflectó el disparo limpiamente, el ojiverde con un notable esfuerzo hizo un air dash y escapó por los pelos de su propio proyectil. El pelilargo aterrizó en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Ese movimiento lo había dejado cansado, pero aún tenía esa fiereza en la mirada y nada en el mundo lo detendría para eliminar a su contendiente.

El rubio alzó la mirada y se levantó del suelo en el que estaba en cuclillas, miró al castaño y lo apuntó con su buster, con un disparo seco le quitó el casco, los flequillos cobrizos del reploid se agitaron el aire con gracilidad y un hilo de sangre escurría desde la parte central de la frente, bifurcándose antes de caerle por la nariz y pasando por sus mejillas. El ojiverde sonrió, y por primera vez desde que empezaron a pelear, le dirigió la palabra a Zero.

–Zero…¿Vas a seguir atacándome? ¿Vas a continuar haciéndole esto a tu compañero?

–¡Deja ya el juego! –Bramó Zero, colérico – ¡Tú no eres X y ni intentes parecerte a él, que eres pésimo en el intento!

–Zero, por favor… –Imploró el reploid con una amabilidad que a leguas se notaba era fingida– No hagas esto más difícil…Zero, yo no quiero…no quiero matarte…

El de rojo escupió al suelo antes de guardar su sable–Descuida, te ahorraré esa molestia matándote yo primero…

Arremetió raudamente contra él encajándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, el impostor retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras escupía sangre. La fuerza de Zero era simplemente excepcional y de ese modo pudo comprobarlo.

–Ze…ro… –Dijo con voz ahogada el maverick, el de rojo no tuvo compasión e inmediatamente le propinó una patada en todo el rostro, y mientras caía le asestó otra patada en la espalda. Los quejidos ahogados del reploid, mientras recibía cada golpe del encolerizado reploid rojo se oían a lo lejos, parecía que Zero por fin lo tenía en sus manos.

–¡Deja… –Dijo pisándole fuertemente uno de los hombros– …De querer… –Ahora le lanzó un puñetazo en el otro hombro– …Parecerte… –desenvainó el sable y usó el mango para golpearle el corazón–…A él! –Terminó el martilleo de sus frases dándole una patada que lo elevó por el aire, pero sin soltarlo; no lo iba a dejar después de haber intentado engañarlo a él, un hunter de primera clase.

Lo que el de melena dorada no se fijó, fue que mientras lo golpeaba, el agredido iba cargando energía de a pocos. Cuando tuvo la suficiente y recuperó el aire que pudo de una sola bocanada; disparó un potente X-buster que el de cabello largo no pudo esquivar a tiempo debido a la cercanía a la que se encontraban.

Una profunda quemadura apareció en el hombro derecho y en parte de la mejilla derecha de Zero, que sangraba profusamente. Su casco también había salido volando y algunos mechones rubios le cayeron sobre el rostro de modo un tanto elegante y natural, como para estar en medio de la batalla y cubierto de sangre y polvo. Tenía la mitad del rostro manchada en su roja sangre, que goteaba en el suelo, formando un pequeño charco y la parte de la armadura que le cubría esa parte del cuerpo, había caído al suelo, despedazada. La hombrera cuadrada estaba partida por la mitad como una cáscara y la parte circular estaba hecha pedacitos. Un efecto realmente extraño para el daño que le causó al rubio. El duplicado de X se limpió el hilillo de saliva ensangrentada que se resbalaba por entre sus labios, y se sobó uno de sus ojos, que estaba entrecerrado por un golpe fuerte. Luego de eso, empezó a reír sádicamente por su logro, pero Zero sonrió aún más todavía.

–Admito que tienes potencial…pero no te comparas a X en una pelea. Si él hubiera hecho eso con intención de matarme, quizá no hubiera sobrevivido…pero tú solo eres una copia barata… –Zero cogió el sable, sorpresivamente con la mano derecha, su hombro aún seguía herido, pero los sistemas de auto-reparación habían comenzado a trabajar y por el momento había dejado de sangrar tanto, es decir, sangraba cada vez menos. Pero el dolor punzante no se iba; cualquiera que viera la situación diría que Zero estaba en problemas, pero los dos únicos espectadores estaban convencidos de lo contrario.

–Lástima que sea su batalla… –Dijo Axl de pronto– Me hubiera gustado patearle el trasero yo mismo, pero si intervengo de seguro que Zero cumple su promesa de hacerme sushi reploid…

–Jeje…sí, es frustrante estar de observador… –Contestó Dynamo, aún viendo la batalla por su visor rojo– Pero se aprende mucho con eso…

El espadachín dio un salto para entrar en calor una vez más y aterrizó en la tierra suavemente, sonrió con presunción y con un movimiento de la cabeza le instó a su contrario de que vaya hacia él. El del buster le miró sorprendido– Pero…¿Cómo?

–Te lo dije…no te atrevas a compararte a él…

El azul estuvo a punto de recargar por enésima vez, pero Zero lo interrumpió cortando el aire violentamente con su sable, la hoja había alcanzado el rostro del ojiverde, y la herida en su mejilla no tardó mucho en aparecer. Sangraba a borbotones, además de que ya tenía varios cortes pequeños y moretones en el rostro por la anterior paliza que le había dado el ojiazul. Entonces Axl se dio cuenta de la debilidad de la que le hablaba Dynamo, la había observado ya varias veces, pero ahora sí que se le hizo evidente.

–¡Eso es! ¡No puede aguantar la energía suficiente entre la carga y el movimiento constante! –Sonreía de oreja a oreja– ¡Gasta más energía de la que puede mantener acumulada! –El pelirrojo alzó uno de los puños al aire, estaba eufórico con lo que acababa de descubrir– ¡La energía que utiliza es la energía que lo agota!

–Lo pillaste bien…–Sonrió el mercenario– Y el Sr. Zero lo sabe…

El rubio de ojos azules sostuvo el sable con ambas manos con una sonrisa altiva– ¿Estás listo para morir?

–Zero… –El castaño se tocó la mejilla y lo asustó ver tanta sangre, su sangre…en sus manos. Se propuso moverse pero no pudo, había algo que le impedía moverse y cuando se fijó, se dio cuenta de que los golpes que Zero le había dado antes con tanta furia habían ido directamente a puntos de presión, por lo que no podía moverse como él quisiera. Sintió un espasmo doloroso en el pecho y con uno de los latidos de su corazón, escupió sangre. Quiso retroceder, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, quiso retrasar un poco más el momento de su muerte, pero su hora por fin había llegado. El hilo de su vida sería cortado por ese que tan insistentemente había llamado compañero, por la misión que se le había dado.

–Se acabó… –Dijo Dynamo apagando su visor, porque ascendió de nuevo a la rendija que tenía dentro del casco y sus ojos se vieron de nuevo– Pobre marioneta…mira que provocar al hunter de peor humor en todo el HQ…

–Hnn… Tienes razón…es realmente irascible… –Sonrió el chico, observando como su compañero preparaba todo para dar la estocada final– Pero ese maverick idiota tuvo toda la culpa…

El falso X miró a su atacante con verdadero pavor, sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas y temblaba patéticamente en el suelo, escupiendo sangre y arrastrándose para escapar de la ira del reploid rojo; pero para su desgracia, dentro del diccionario de Zero no existía la palabra misericordia para con sus enemigos. El ojizafiro movió ágilmente el brazo derecho y de un solo sablazo ya tuvo a su presa a su merced. El fiel compañero de batallas de Zero estaba clavado limpiamente en el corazón de su oponente que soltó un grito sordo, mientras sus ojos verdes se teñían de gris y perdían el brillo gradualmente. Zero le sacó el sable del cuerpo y los otros se acercaron a ver. Un halo de luz estaba rodeando al reploid, parecía que revelaría su verdadera identidad.

Se trataba de un new generation reploid, quizá eso explicaría esa habilidad tan exclusiva y codiciada; pero aunque seguía produciéndose los chips de aquellos reploids y los hunters habían creado muchas vacunas y refuerzos vitales contra virus dentro de los mismos chips para que aquellos reploids no se transformaran en mavericks, parecía que todas las previsiones que se habían tomado, no habían dado resultado alguno. Axl permaneció estático viendo el cuerpo inerte de uno de los reploids originados por la base de sus sistemas, su vista se dirigió primero a la herida sangrante en su corazón y luego se posó en sus ojos, que tenían una mirada perdida y vacía, como los mostró cuando estaba vivo, cuando reveló inconscientemente su identidad. El pelirrojo estaba abstraído mirando el cadáver y después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, sintió una desagradable y repulsiva sensación de asco. Empezó a dar arcadas y corrió detrás de una roca a vomitar, Zero se sentó en el suelo dando un suspiro, mientras reposaba y Dynamo dirigió una mirada a donde estaba el chico de la cicatriz, con una mano sosteniéndose en la roca.

–Agh…qué…asco… –Soltó el menor del grupo, saliendo de detrás de la roca luego de haber terminado de arrojar a la vez que escupía al suelo y evitaba mirar de nuevo al inerte reploid de nueva generación. Se sostenía la cabeza y daba la impresión de que iría a desvanecerse en cualquier momento– …¡Se supone que yo ya no estoy para cosas como ésta! –Protestó infantilmente.

–No te culpo Axl… –Dijo Zero, que parecía más calmado y miraba al cadáver de reojo –…Realmente es repugnante…

–Lo importante…es que terminamos la misión…al menos por ahora… –Dijo Dynamo con su sonrisa imperturbable– Y que tienen un miembro nuevo para el equipo…

–Sí, seguro… –Dijo Axl cansinamente, se sentía algo frustrado de asquearse de algo como un cadáver.

Él ya había matado a muchos…en sus días de cazador de recompensas, en sus días como maverick hunter y en sus días post activación. Esto último no lo recordaba bien, pero estaba seguro de haber peleado antes, por la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro, estaba segurísimo de que ese había sido su primer asesinato, algo interno se lo decía. Y esa etapa de miedo, asco y culpa por cortarle la vida a otro ser vivo ya habían pasado, no entendía por qué se sentía así. No debía de sentirse así siendo el cazador y guerrero que era, pero él no podía mandar en sus sentimientos y eso lo decepcionaba más aún de sí mismo. Pero entonces recordó que había sentido algo parecido cuando vio a Lumine muerto. Eran los mismos ojos inexpresivos, deslustrados y abiertos al vacío, la misma expresión sufriente y al mismo tiempo desierta. Solo que esa vez cometió la imprudencia de acercarse demasiado y eso le costó mucho tiempo recuperándose tanto física como mentalmente; y en efecto, en ese momento también se quedó atontado por ver algo como eso, incluso se acercó como un poseído para ver mejor. Esa parte de sí mismo le daba un poco de miedo, pero algo debería hacer para controlarla.

–Axl...¿Te encuentras bien?… –Preguntó el ojiazul mirando a su amigo con algo de preocupación.

–Sep, estoy bien…–Sonrió el chico traviesamente– Más bien, preocúpate por ti y esa herida…

–No te preocupes, ya ha dejado de sangrar… –Sonrió Zero al ver que el pequeño ya estaba mejor– Sólo tengo que ir a las unidades médicas y mecánicas a que le den tratamiento superficial para restaurar la piel, y de paso le digo a Douglas que me fortifique la armadura con alguna aleación o alguno de sus experimentos…

–Pues…¿Qué esperamos?… –Preguntó el peliceleste alegremente, mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros de los hunters. Zero soltó un grito ahogado– Lo siento, lo siento…la herida… –Sonrió Dynamo y se separó un poco del rubio, que estaba algo pálido por el dolor.

Avanzaron, buscando los telepuertos. Parecía que aún quedaban unidades operativas que los llevarían directamente a la base. Pero arrastrándose al lugar de teletransportación, había un reploid herido que parecía necesitar ayuda, pero que al mismo tiempo resultaba muy sospechoso. Los hunters no se habían dejado ni un solo damnificado sin atender, y daba la impresión de que ese recién había aparecido; pero dejaba un rastro de sangre a medida que de arrastraba. A pesar del deplorable estado del reploid, Axl se soltó de Dynamo, que ayudaba a Zero a caminar, y se adelantó a sus compañeros.

–¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!… –Amenazó Axl, levantando una de las pistolas.

El reploid, tenía puesta una bata blanca. Se giró lentamente, temblando un poco por el esfuerzo que hacer esto le demandaba. El casco que tenía estaba mal puesto y rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies del pelirrojo. Era un casco violeta con plateado y tenía una gema romboide de color azul en la parte del frente. Cuando el contusionado reploid los miró, Zero se sorprendió de lo que veía; se suponía que no podía re-activarse la última vez que lo vio, y ahora…se movía por su propia cuenta, aunque muy débil. Aquel reploid tenía unos ojos muy profundos, amables y serenos, casi tanto como los de X, sólo que de un increíble color violeta azulado. Su cabello era negro y corto, que dejaba escapar algunos cabellos por su frente. El joven los miraba con temor, pero no con el temor maniático del new generation reploid de hace un momento, si no, con un temor extrañamente tranquilo, como si se abrazara a la muerte de manera apacible, pero al mismo tiempo tímida, por el miedo que explorar lo desconocido de ésta significa para todo ser viviente con capacidad de razonar. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero sólo una palabra acudió a él.

–Ayúdenme…

–Axl, baja el arma… –Ordenó Zero, y el menor le obedeció por primera vez sin chistar; lo había estremecido ver hasta qué punto podía verse indefenso alguien. El rubio inmediatamente después de eso tomó la palabra– Sé quién eres…pero primero resuelve una de mis dudas…¿Recuerdas quién soy yo?

El pelinegro movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, miraba tranquilamente a su interrogante, buscándolo en algún rincón de su memoria. Hasta que algo borroso vino a salvarlo– Espera…creo…que recuerdo algo… –Zero esperó a que el de ojos azules ordenara sus recuerdos y luego de un momento, el chico le respondió–…Eres un Maverick Hunter…Zero, ¿Verdad? Quien evitó…que la catástrofe de la Eurasia…fuera a mayores… –El rubio abrió los ojos bien grandes. De eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo…En realidad…demasiado tiempo– Pero yo creía que…habías muerto…me alegra que estés vivo…

–¿Eurasia?… –Preguntó Axl, pues de eso no sabía nada en absoluto, al menos no por conocimiento propio.

–El trabajillo que hice por el que los Hunters me conocieron… –Dijo Dynamo llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca– Hacer que una colonia espacial entre en órbita de colisión contra la tierra…¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté hacerlo? Heh…supongo que tendré que hacer cosas productivas para no aburrirme de nuevo…seh…

Axl estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación por lo que acababa de decir el cazador de recompensas, pero, Zero le interrumpió.

–Tú eres Gate, ¿Verdad?

–Es un verdadero honor…que un héroe como tú…sepa quién soy… –Dijo el reploid de la capa con una débil sonrisa, pero su piel perdió el color mucho más, y el sudor empezó a perlarle el rostro.

Se dejó caer en suelo suavemente, ya no tenía las energías para mantener la cabeza levantada ni los brazos apoyados en el suelo. Axl corrió a ayudarlo, lo levantó cuidadosamente y Gate soltó un leve gemido de dolor. El pelirrojo se dio con que el de cabello azabache tenía una profunda herida perforándole el brazo izquierdo, que estaba seca y llena de pus. Se notaba que había estado huyendo de algo o alguien peligroso y que no había tenido tiempo de autorepararse como era debido o de desinfectarse la herida. En la cintura tenía otra herida profunda, era reciente, porque la sangre aún empapaba la capa blanca del pelicorto. Cuando se agachó para recoger el casco se dio con la sorpresa de que la gema estaba rajada por la mitad y se alarmó. Eso significaba que los sistemas auto-reparadores no funcionaban y que el reploid tarde o temprano moriría si no hacían algo por él., además ya había caído en la inconsciencia.

–¡Zero! ¿Es seguro que nos lo llevemos a la base?… –Preguntó el hiperactivo– Si no lo hacemos ya…

–Podría morir… –Completó Dynamo, bajando su visor y examinando al agonizante Gate– Le quedan aproximadamente 3 horas…4 como mucho, porque se ve que es fuerte…

–Quizá sus capacidades de análisis nos sean útiles en la base, y parece no recordar nada de lo que sucedió. Se supone que debería estar en el almacén de reploids inactivables, quizá algo que hizo Alia surgió efecto o quizá…pasó como supuse…aún así, me sorprende verlo vivo otra vez…como a su creación…Eso quiere decir, que quizá el viejo también siga con vida… –El rubio permanecía pensativo, aún apoyado en Dynamo para sostenerse en pie por lo débil que había quedado después de la batalla– Bien, está decidido…lo llevaremos allá. Además a Alia le agradará verlo de nuevo.

–¿Y eso?… –Preguntó Axl que no sabía a lo que Zero se refería. En realidad, no había entendido ni papa del monólogo que había hecho hacía un momento; pero aún así preparó al mismo tiempo que Dynamo las dos cápsulas teleportadoras que llevarían a los cuatro al hangar central de la base.

–Él es un colega de Alia…ellos eran muy amigos… –Dijo el pelilargo sonriendo ligeramente, pero Axl se quedó helado.

–¿Qué eran muy amigos?… –Lo miró un rato y luego recordó esa expresión tranquila en su rostro– Querrás decir más que amigos… –Completó el chico, escandalosamente.

El peliceleste de la trenza volvió a retirar el visor de sus ojos y miró al más bajito con una sonrisita burlona– ¿Por qué lo dices?… ¿Acaso te molesta?

–A mí no… –Dijo Axl– Pero he notado que el tipo tiene una mirada muy parecida a la de X…

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?… –Preguntó Zero torciendo la boca.

–Pues que eso explica porque a Alia le gusta tanto X…

Zero comprendió a dónde quería llegar su amigo y sonrió divertido– Heeey…¿Qué acaso no confías en los encantos de tu capitán?

–¡Sé que tiene su encanto y sé que tiene conquistada a Alia aunque no esté enterado por ser demasiado tímido! Pero… –Axl sonrió sutilmente– Como que los gustos de una mujer son muy parecidos o algo así…Y ehm…no sé, imaginaba que una cosa tiene que ver mucho con la otra…y entonces…

–Ya… –Rió el mercenario– Quieres decir que los sentimientos de esa señorita por este joven despertarán de nuevo y que eso le causará problemas amorosos al Sr. X, ¿No es así pequeñín?

–Ehm…algo así… –Dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros– Ya saben…el primer amor es inolvidable…

–Sólo son suposiciones tuyas Axl… –Dijo Zero convencido de que no había de qué preocuparse–…Y las suposiciones de un niño sobre el amor, la mayor cantidad de veces son equivocadas…

–¡Yo no soy un niño!… –Bufó el pistolero.

Dynamo se burló antes de presionar el botón de su cápsula– Pues a mí me parece que sí lo eres, joven Axl…

–¡Aaaah! ¡Ya te veré en la base estúpido caza recompensas! –Y presionando el botón se teletransportó junto con Gate, inmediatamente a la base hunter.

Mientras tanto, en las unidades médicas, un castaño aún dormitaba en su cápsula. Habían pasado horas desde que le había dado esa crisis tan desesperante, pero ahora descansaba tranquilo, porque en su rostro no se reflejaba sufrimiento alguno. Lifesaver se terminó de tomar una taza de café mientras revisaba unos planos de pies a cabeza y luego de eso se sobó los ojos con una sonrisa satisfactoria, dejando los papelotes enrollados a un lado de la mesa, un bip sonó en la pantalla del ordenador y se acercó a una especie de micrófono.

/–_Los hunters ya han regresado de su misión…_ –Dijo una voz, que parecía ser la de una chica./

–Esas son buenas noticias, Layer… –Dijo el ojiceleste, dejando ahora su taza de café a un lado– ¿Ha salido bien?

/–_Eso parece…_ –Le respondió la navegadora, un poco nerviosa, pero animada–_…Voy a recibirlos…cambio y fuera_/

–Definitivamente no se rendirá con Zero… –Sonrió ligeramente el de blanco, mientras veía la puerta abrirse. Esperaba a alguien, y parecía haber llegado. Inmediatamente después, un reploid bajito y de armadura verde con binóculos rojos, apareció en la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Traía algo en la mano y parecía animado.

–Lo terminé, está hecho. Gracias por la investigación, las indicaciones y los planos, fueron muy útiles, aunque tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones…

–Te lo agradezco mucho, Douglas… –Asintió el médico sosteniendo en sus manos los dos pequeños aparatos que el mecánico le había dado– Esto ayudará mucho a X…

–¡Seguro X podrá volver a la carga si usa eso!… –Sonrió el reploid rollizo– Y fue fácil crearlo a partir de un sistema existente…es un orgullo haberlo terminado en un tiempo récord de dos horas…

–Confiaba en que podrías…X está verdaderamente ansioso por salir a hacer misiones…

Douglas sonrió pícaramente– O querrá decir, verdaderamente ansioso por ver a su navegadora…

–Eso es parte de las misiones… –Rió Lifesaver.

X entreabrió los ojos y se sintió un poco mareado. Vio a Douglas y Lifesaver conversando animados y riéndose a ratos y no pudo evitar sentirse curioso. Se dio cuenta de que los cables que lo sujetaban y el sistema de cierre de la cápsula ya no lo confinaban más, eso quería decir que los análisis al fin habían terminado. Pensó por un momento en qué había estado haciendo para terminar así, y el terrible recuerdo penetró en su mente. Él cortándole la vida a esos tres cazadores que quería como si fueran sus hermanos; su hermano mayor y su hermano menor para ser exactos. Recordó esa sensación de supremacía recorriéndolo mientras asesinaba, ¿Acaso así de placentero sentía un maverick cuando mataba a un ser más débil? Se tomó la cabeza con una mano, mientras algunas lágrimas le bordeaban la parte inferior de los ojos; se llevó la otra mano a la boca para ahogar su llanto, no podía ni imaginarse si aquello que vio hubiera sido verdad…si fuera verdad que ese ser despiadado y sanguinario estuviera dormido en lo más profundo de su corazón y hubiera despertado para tomar las vidas de Zero y de Axl.

"_Pero confío en ti X, confío en que tu amabilidad lo superará todo, como tu debilidad y como tu más grande fortaleza"_

Se limpió los ojos y sonrió, la bondadosa voz de su anciano creador retumbando en el corazón de su memoria le reconfortó el alma, mientras él confiase, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar ante los que estaban en la habitación– Ehm…disculpen… –No tenía fuerzas para moverse ni sentía ganas de levantarse; aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el agotamiento– ¿Qué…ha pasado?

–Qué bueno que despiertas X…tenemos buenas noticias… –Dijo prestamente el médico reploid acercándose a la cápsula junto con Douglas– ¿Recuerdas el inhibidor del que te hablé?

–Creo que sí… –Respondió el azul asintiendo lentamente– ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

–Ya está listo, solo falta probarlo en tus sistemas y ver la compatibilidad con tu armadura, cosa que es 97% fiable…–El castaño sonrió ilusionado– Douglas lo ha terminado en tiempo récord y solo para que puedas salir a las misiones de nuevo…vas a necesitar muchas fuerzas para volver a las andadas, X…

–Muchas gracias a los dos… –Dijo X, mirando a Douglas y a Lifesaver sin poder creerse lo maravillosas personas que eran. Significaba mucho para él, el hecho de que lo estén apoyando de esa forma.

–Nah, no es nada X…ya sabes que también lo hago por amor a los circuitos… –Bromeó el reploid verde, X soltó una risotada moderada, lo aliviaba reírse después del duro momento que había pasado.

Lifesaver miró a su paciente– También me acaban de informar que tus compañeros ya han regresado de su misión…

–¿Y qué tal fue?… –Preguntó el ojiverde cambiando su tono de voz por uno un poco más serio; lo aterraba pensar que esa visión que hubiera tenido sobre la muerte de sus amigos se hiciera cierta, el miedo regresó a su espíritu– No hubo muchas bajas, ¿Verdad? Todos sobrevivieron, ¿A que sí? Además…Zero y Axl…todos…¡¿Ellos están…?

–Tómatelo con calma, X… –Sonrió Douglas, tratando de tranquilizar al sobresaltado hunter.

–Layer misma me dio aviso, parece que ha salido bien, porque se oía feliz… –Sonrió el médico y X suspiró aliviado– Hay algo más que debes saber, pero antes déjanos tu casco para poder implantarle los inhibidores…

–Ah…s-sí…–X se quitó el casco y sus cabellos castaños se ondearon cuando movió la cabeza de un lado a otro; estaba un poco confundido por la petición que le habían hecho– ¿Qué otra cosa tiene que decirme?

–Se trata de Alia…ya está bien –El tiempo pareció detenerse para X; salió corriendo del lugar, con una hermosa sonrisa de esperanza adornándole el rostro, y con sus ojos esmeraldas, resplandeciendo de felicidad, como nunca antes.

* * *

Sieh! ya era hora de poner a X en el fic XDD, ahora ke leo el anterior capi, me fijo de ke no lo he hecho aparecer por ninguna parte ((Al verdadero, es decir)) jejeje, bueh, a ver como seguimos con los capitulos ^^ luego explico lo de Gate y lo de High Max ((Sep, hay mucho ke explicar XD)), aunke lo del comportamiento del primero...jummm cuando lo vi por primera vez en el X6, antes de ser infectado por el virus, le encontré una personalidad parecida a la de X y me imaginé que quizá podría ser así, eso sí le agregaré toques personales con el tiempo: paciencia ^^. Me tiento por un Gate/Alia para calentar las cosas con X jeje xD soy malignaaa! Aunke no sé, el azulito ya sufre mucho como para darle otro dolor y encima de todo amoroso D:~ Bueeenop, en una o dos semanas resucito de nuevo xD nos leemos y como siempre, cuidense, coman frutas y verduras, jueguen Rockman X de vez en cuando xD, hagan sus tareas y por lo ke más kieran...dejenme un review! :D ((A poder ser mucho más de uno XD))


	6. Mis recuerdos contigo

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

**Capítulo 6: Mis recuerdos contigo**

¿Qué les digo? XD Volví again :3~ aunke más pronto ke otras veces n-n. Oh por cierto, pueden llamarme Kenta o Ken xD como gusten :3~ Algo que debo aclarar sobre este raro capi, es ke es una amalgama de recuerdos ((Por algo el título, nah?)) Así que no esperen que la historia avance demasiado en este punto xD~ es una especie de capi de relleno, pero con un relleno más dulce de lo normal, bueh, los dejo con esto, no sea que se me empalaguen con estas aclaraciones iniciales :3~

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos de las salas médicas y todas las chicas que lo vieron, suspiraron. Se veía radiante y sus cabellos agitándose con el viento al ritmo de su carrera le daban un encanto que ni los chicos pudieron dejar de mirar; casi se podía decir que X estaba brillando fuertemente, como si se tratara de una estrella fugaz a la que se pudieran pedir deseos a su paso…así de brillante y maravilloso lucía el capitán de la unidad 17, que iba corriendo mientras reía como un niño, con una inocencia tal, que costaba creer que había vivido muchisimas décadas. Al fin podía verla, a su amiga, a su operadora, a SU Alia. Al fin recibió la noticia que esperaba muy dentro de él. Y entonces a su mente vino el recuerdo de cómo fue que se conoció con ella y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa llena de nostalgia por ese pasado lejano, pero entrañable.

_FLASHBACK_

_Había pasado algún tiempo después del incidente de la Repliforce, tanto Zero como él habían superado lo que les había tocado pasar en la batalla. Su amigo había perdido a la chica que amaba y él había sido traicionado de nuevo por alguien que creyó era su amigo. Por ese entonces reflexionaba mucho, sobre sí mismo, sobre su amabilidad y su ingenuidad; una fuerza inigualable y una terrible debilidad…había oído esas palabras antes, pero no recordaba de quien, lo que sí sabía era que esa frase que rondaba constantemente por su cabeza lo confundía y al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizaba, se sentía extraño. También pensaba en lo que pasaría si él se convirtiera en una persona así para alguien, cuando volvió a casa le hizo prometer al rubio que si él se convertía en un maverick, su deber era acabar con él…de cierta forma, esa era una manera de asegurarse de su futuro y del de la tierra y Zero muy a pesar de haberle dicho que no hablara tonterías, sabía que algún día estarían destinados a luchar el uno contra el otro, pero quizá él fuera el que se convirtiera en maverick. X no sabía de los presentimientos de su mejor amigo, pero extrañamente tenía la misma sensación y no conocía el porqué._

–_X… –Zero apareció delante del elevador en el que X estaba y subió– ¿Has escuchado los rumores?_

–_¿Cuáles?… –Preguntó el azul, interesado, mirando a su compañero._

–_Hoy llegan los nuevos miembros de los Maverick Hunters…Vas a la sala de controles, ¿Verdad? –X asintió. Le había costado trabajo asimilar que reclutarían nueva gente a pesar de lo que sucedió; pero él tenía el don y la maldición de confiar mucho en la gente, por lo que a la larga, terminó aceptando que se reclutaran nuevos hunters y navegadoras, de estas últimas hacían mucha falta, en la base habrían una o dos, pero no se abastecían con tanta máquina junta y ninguna hacía su trabajo tan efectivo como el que hacía Iris con X y Zero– Y también una nueva navegadora…_

_X sintió un poco de apatía en las palabras de Zero, pero no le dijo nada– ¿Y qué se dice de ellos?_

–_Parece ser que serán muy eficientes… –Dijo el pelilargo recostándose en la pared de ascensor, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando un punto fijo en el frente– Además harán adiciones importantes a las unidades médicas y las unidades mecánicas…_

–_Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo… –Rió X– Espero que no estemos cometiendo otra equivocación más…–Dicho esto, el castaño bajó la mirada con una sonrisa fingida y Zero se percató de que él tampoco había olvidado su última batalla por completo. El silencio reinó por un momento dentro del elevador, hasta que Zero, como siempre posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo._

–_No te preocupes X, si algo así llegara a pasar, eliminaremos a todos los traidores que sean necesarios. Ya nos ha sucedido antes, y no hay problema en que lo hagamos de nuevo… –Su tono era serio y un poco triste, pero era __firme, el castaño levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo. Se sonrieron para darse ánimos antes de que juntos bajaran del ascensor._

–_Me pregunto cómo será el nuevo jefe… –Dijo X un poco nervioso– Espero que no sea muy radical o muy duro…o demasiado estricto…sabes que bajo presión me agobio rápido…_

–_Lo sé… –Respondió Zero, y luego de mirar a su amigo, se le acercó para decirle algo que solo él pudiera oír. Sonreía divertido – Aunque ¿Sabes? Ojalá que la nueva navegadora esté buena…_

–_Yo no me fijo en esas cosas… –Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo nerviosamente y el pelilargo suspiró, pensando en que su compañero era demasiado inocente._

_Entraron así, y vieron a cuatro personas nuevas en la parte de adelante, y muchos hunters reclutas detrás de ellos, mirando asombrados la sala de controles. Alrededor de ellos, los hunters antiguos y los capitanes veteranos, compañeros de X y Zero los observaban pasar adelante y reverenciar levemente a los reclutados. Uno, tenía un traje azul marino, parecía un militar humano, especialmente por el kepí que traía puesto. Parecía un poco rígido y autoritario y X no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver el porte que tenía. Paseó la mirada y se encontró con un reploid de verde, que tenía un par de binóculos rojos sobre los ojos; era un tanto regordete, pero parecía infantil y confiable. Por un momento le pareció recordar a Double y sintió una punzada de dolor, rogando para que ese reploid no tuviera el mismo destino que el traidor al que tuvo que matar. Luego, vio a un reploid de tipo médico; a decir verdad era la primera vez que veía a uno, pero se le podía distinguir fácilmente porque su traje era enteramente blanco y se parecía mucho a los médicos de los humanos. Su mirada transmitía misterio y al mismo tiempo, sabiduría; parecía ser bastante serio en su trabajo y se llevó una buena impresión de él. Por último, se quedó pasmado con la vista de la nueva navegadora._

_Era una reploid de cabello dorado y hermosos ojos azules, vestía un traje rosa y tenía el cabello recogido; sonreía tímidamente y parecía igual de nerviosa que él. Esa visión lo deleitaba y no sabía muy bien porqué, estaba embobado viendo a la nueva navegadora, pero ella estaba mirando a todos lados y contemplando la habitación un tanto cohibida y maravillada, que no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en el hunter que la miraba detenidamente y sin poder dejar de hacerlo, era adictivo. Zero advirtió esto en su amigo y solo pudo reír discretamente mientras lo codeaba levemente, el castaño bajó la vista un poco sonrojado. El nuevo jefe se aclaró la voz y X se puso rígido mientras lo escuchaba, Zero suspiró y prestó atención._

–_Es una grado conocerlos, X y Zero…los mejores Hunters según tengo entendido… –Ambos asintieron y el de azul marino sonrió– Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si nos presentamos todos para conocernos mejor? Ya saben…vamos a convivir mucho tiempo en el trabajo y tenemos que cultivar buenas relaciones desde ya…Además, espero que nosotros los nuevos tengamos una hospitalaria bienvenida de parte de ustedes que son un poco más veteranos en esto… –X estaba perplejo, él se imaginaba un discurso sobre las guerras, las luchas, el honor reploid, y la virtud hunter…pero nunca que su nuevo líder fuese tan despreocupado y tan agradable en su trato– ¿Qué les parece si empezamos por ustedes?_

–_Yo soy Zero, Hunter de Clase S…especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Capitán de la Unidad 0 de fuerzas especiales. Un gusto en conocerlos… –Asintió con la cabeza y todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia él, con profunda admiración. A X le pareció que su amigo se había vuelto muy cortés de un momento a otro._

–_Mi nombre es X…eh…Hunter de Clase B… –Los nuevos murmuraron por lo que dijo el chico, y el de azul no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, suspiró hondo, porque no pensaba dejar una impresión equivocada a sus camaradas, sabía perfectamente en lo que estaban pensando– Eso no quiere decir que sea débil… –Dijo en tono serio y terminante y automáticamente los novatos guardaron silencio. La rubia se quedó impresionada con esa muestra de autoridad del azul y el reploid del kepí sonrió satisfecho, asintiendo repetidas veces– Soy especialista en combate a larga distancia y soy el capitán de la Unidad 17 de élite; espero que su estancia en la base sea agradable… –Sonrió y todos le miraron impresionados._

–_Yo soy Signas y desempeñaré el rol de jefe y asesor… –dijo el reploid grande._

–_Me llamo Douglas… –Dijo el reploid que estaba al costado de Signas, con una mano detrás de la nuca– Soy especialista en mecánica avanzada, ingeniería y electrónica…mucho gusto._

_El reploid blanco continuó con las presentaciones– Soy Lifesaver, pertenezco a las recién creadas unidades médicas como su jefe de operaciones…es un agrado conocerlos…_

_La rubia sonrió tranquilamente y miró a los dos chicos– Mi nombre es Alia, como podrán ver, soy navegadora. Me especializo en rastreo y análisis; espero que podamos llevarnos bien, todos._

_El castaño la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa tímida. Entonces X sintió que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, que no estaba cometiendo un error, que esa chica y los otros tres reploids serían incapaces de traicionarlo a él y a los Hunters. Por algún extraño motivo, los ojos azules de Alia le daban una cálida calma y se dijo que nada podía salir mal, que quizá ese valioso equipo le ayudaría a construir la paz que tanto estaba buscando._

_FLASHBACK_

Siguió corriendo, buscando como un loco alguna habitación en la que la chica estuviera. Llegó hasta una ventana, se asomó y vio el lugar donde ponían a los reploids desactivados y los que no podían repararse por el enorme grado de daño que tuvieran; ahí había cápsulas de sueño deterioradas en sus sistemas, antiguos rastreadores de navegación, también refacciones y cosas que ayudaban mucho a reparar a algunos reploids heridos cuando tenían que transplantarles algo. Y otro hecho regresó a su cabeza, otro hecho que tenía que ver con su navegadora.

_FLASHBACK _

_Después del incidente Nightmare, los hunters habían recuperado felizmente a Zero y X no cabía en sí mismo de tanta alegría; pero no todo era felicidad en la base. El castaño había recuperado los restos de Gate para Alia, ya que habían sido colegas y pensó que sería bueno que lo repararan, aunque de plano el daño que tenía el científico, parecía irreparable, como le dijo Zero esa ocasión apenas lo vio. El sabía muy bien lo que era perder un ser querido y no quería que esa rubia sufriera lo que él sufrió; definitivamente una mirada triste no sentaba bien en el rostro de Alia y todo lo que él quería era que su amiga estuviera bien. Pero, habían pasado muchas cosas desagradables…_

_El daño que tenía el colega de la navegadora era muy grave…demasiado grave. Lifesaver hizo lo que pudo por repararlo con su estilo, pero no lo logró. Incluso recurrieron a Douglas y sus modos técnico-mecánicos, pero el reploid no se activaba por mucho esfuerzo que hicieran todos por repararlo. Alia misma se metió para tratar de reactivar a su colega, estuvo muchas noches sin dormir y muchos días encerrada en el laboratorio tratando de que el pelinegro volviera en sí, pero todo era en vano; entonces cuando X vio muchas veces los ojos irritados de la navegadora, sus ojeras y su piel palidecida, llegó a la conclusión de que rescatando al científico, lo único que había logrado era que su amiga sufriera mucho más. Los hunters no tenían navegadora por esa época, porque la única disponible estaba buscando la forma de que su amigo reviviera; los cazadores se las vieron un poco difíciles con esta importante falta._

_A Zero esto lo tenía sin cuidado, trataba de dar lo mejor de sí para que no le dijeran nada a la rubia sobre su comportamiento, pero X siempre trataba de llegar rápido para visitar a la ojiazul en silencio. Al final, muy a pesar de la navegadora, Signas declaró que no podían hacer más por el científico y que mejor lo pusieran en el depósito de reploids desactivados; la idea no le gustó mucho a Alia, que solo dijo sí a todo, mientras apretaba los puños y los ojos, y bajaba la cabeza para que nadie viera el estado en el que se encontraba. _

_FLASHBACK_

La chica de rosa, miraba el jardín de la ventana de su habitación, pensando en que había pasado mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de X; no quería perderlo, pero tenía un poco de miedo. No había sufrido tanto desde la pérdida de su colega; su mente divagó hasta ese día, en el que le habían dicho que el científico ya no tenía esperanzas de ser reactivado. Cerró los ojos, mientras rememoraba; las imágenes pasaron claramente por su cabeza.

–X…gracias por todo…de verdad…

Se recostó en su cama, mientras miraba la cánula de sangre y la bolsa médica en la que terminaba; leyó el nombre y sonrió. Definitivamente también tenía que darle las gracias a otro reploid por haberle ayudado a sobrevivir al precio de su sangre. Suspiró, sonrió y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que las imágenes tomaban forma en la oscuridad de su mente.

_FLASHBACK_

–_No te preocupes Alia…todo sucede por una razón, y ya sabrás que pronto encontrarás una razón que explique este hecho… –Las palabras de Zero sonaron un tanto misteriosas, pero tenían algo de cierto; ella compuso su mejor sonrisa y salió del lugar. El rubio aún se quedó ahí, aunque no tenía nada que hacer. Consideró que, era mejor dejar sola a Alia, que en ese momento se devanaba los sesos pensando en la razón de todo lo que le pasaba._

_¿Por qué le hacían eso justo a él?_

_Lo había apreciado mucho, casi tanto como un hermano. Se habían apoyado mutuamente durante mucho tiempo y disfrutaban de sus investigaciones; del café que tomaban en cada amanecida en la que se pasaban analizando datos, de las tantas veces que ese ojiazul le había dado ánimos con una cálida sonrisa. En él siempre encontraba una tranquilidad al estrés del trabajo, incluso fue él quien le dijo que se uniera a los hunters para intentar encontrar la paz al fin. Tenía unos ideales tan bondadosos, que no imaginaba que hubiera ser más amable que él, hasta el día en el que conoció a X y se dijo que quizá sí había una persona tanto o más amable que Gate. Se dirigía a su habitación, porque Signas le había dicho que se tome un día de descanso por el constante ajetreo y la presión que ella misma se imponía; caminaba lentamente y con la cabeza gacha, mientras su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos de su amigo. ¿Por qué alguien tan gentil tuvo que sufrir ese destino tan cruel? Odiaba a Sigma…en ese momento lo que más odiaba era a Sigma y a su virus. Pero recordó que el que le había infectado del virus, había sido un chip de Zero, no Sigma. ¿Debía odiar al rubio de rojo? ¿A ese que siempre se cruzaba en la base? ¿Al reploid gamberramente cortés que tenía por amigo? ¿A ese que siempre tenía un consejo sabio y una expresión que volvería seguro a cualquiera? Movió la cabeza, arrastrando los pies; Zero después de todo, no tenía la culpa de que uno de sus chips hubiera quedado botado por ahí y tuviera que haber sido encontrado por el científico._

_Entonces se topó contra algo, algo cálido y familiar. No levantó la vista, pero se disculpó, pero cuando quiso seguir avanzando, sintió un suave agarre en sus brazos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un preocupado X, que la miraba tristemente y hacía intentos por encontrar algo en su mirada._

–_Ya me enteré de lo que pasó… –Le dijo, antes de que la rosada pudiera decir algo–…Lo siento mucho Alia…de verdad…_

_La chica soltó un sollozo y se abrazó al castaño fuertemente. Lloraba en el pecho de X, que solo le daba leves golpecitos en la espalda, para que se calmara, pero era en vano: la rubia por fin dejaba salir lo que en semanas no había soltado. Alia temblaba y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas ardientes que bajaban velozmente por su rostro sonrojado, tenían infinita tristeza acumulada en ellos. No había logrado recuperar a su amigo y se sentía realmente inútil. El castaño la abrazó, mientras ella se desahogaba, no sabía qué decir, cómo actuar. Lo único que podía hacer, era acariciarle los cabellos a la navegadora, que estaba aferrada a él, llorando por alguien, el chico se sintió un poco solitario al pensar que la ojiazul hubiera amado tanto a Gate, al extremo de que parecía que las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos parecían no tener fin; pero no era precisamente el amor que él se imaginaba que era, esos dos tenían una relación un poco más fraterna, pero X estaba convencido de que quizá en algún momento entre Alia y su colega hubo algo que no era precisamente amistad. Aún así, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas y ponerse celoso; ahora él era quien abrazaba a Alia para que dejara de llorar. Era realmente triste no poder borrar esas lágrimas de los ojos de su amiga, era horrible el resultado de las guerras constantes, tenía que haber algún medio para resolver las cosas de modo pacífico. Sintió que una lágrima se le deslizaba por la mejilla, y abrazó más fuerte a la rubia contra él, mientras cerraba los ojos. _

–_No te preocupes… –Susurró el ojiesmeralda– Todo va a salir bien…te prometo…que todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora… –Ella asintió, mientras lloraba silenciosamente, pero X le tomó el rostro y con un dedo le limpió las lágrimas que seguían brotando de la fuente de su dolor– Pero ahora, no llores…no me gusta verte llorar…_

–_X… –No pudo evitar sonrojarse al contacto, pero el bombardero no se dio cuenta, ya que la rubia ya estaba bastante roja por haber estado llorando._

–_Escucha…quizá lo hayamos perdido, pero…gracias a él y a ti he podido tomar una decisión… –Se oía serio y al mismo tiempo muy triste, pero a pesar de eso le regaló una de esas sonrisas afectuosas que sólo él sabía dar._

_Las lágrimas dejaron de salir, parecía que oiría algo muy importante– ¿Decisión?_

–_Así es… –asintió el chico– …Ya lo sabrás mañana…¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?_

_La rubia asintió y así, caminando juntos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la rosada. X depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica antes de irse, y ella se quedó con la mano puesta en su mejilla mientras veía al azul alejarse. Algo en el semblante de él había cambiado por completo._

_Al día siguiente ya estaba un poco más recuperada, volvería al trabajo; se olvidaría del dolor que la embargaba. Antes de llegar a la sala de navegación fue al almacén de reploids y se dio con que Gate estaba en lugar especial; era una cápsula de sueño, en la que había una inscripción. Ahí se leía "Aquí duermen mis ideales, mis recuerdos y mis sufrimientos; pero lo único que vive en el corazón de las personas que me importaron, son las dos primeras cosas, tesoros de valor incalculable". La chica se conmovió y entonces identificó la letra; eso lo había grabado X con un láser, se sintió agradecida, pensaba que desempeñaría como nunca su trabajo sólo para darle las gracias, y con una sonrisa entró en la sala de navegación. Se encontró con el rubio y el castaño discutiendo acaloradamente._

_FLASHBACK_

X siguió avanzando, y entre pregunta y pregunta pudo ubicar el lugar al que iba. Vio entonces que traían a algunos heridos de las misiones para que fueran tratados. Cada vez había menos bajas y eso lo ponía de buen humor; pero aún así, hubiera preferido no tener que pelear nunca y no haber herido a nadie jamás en su vida. Y otro rincón de su memoria afloró un nuevo recuerdo; el de la vez en la que tomó una decisión muy difícil para todos. Sí, en aquella ocasión era inevitable el aumento en la cantidad de bajas y a veces eso lo hacía sentirse culpable.

_FLASHBACK_

–_Zero, necesito hablar contigo… –Dijo el castaño, en tono serio, al día siguiente de la noticia de Gate. El rubio lo miró interesado y asintió– Vamos a la sala de navegación, a esta hora no hay nadie y quiero que por ahora sólo tú te enteres de lo que he decidido…_

_Llegaron al lugar en silencio los dos. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro alrededor de la mesa de estrategias y se miraron un rato. El ojiverde tomó la palabra; el pelilargo no hablaría hasta no haber escuchado lo que tenía el azul para decirle._

–_Escucha…sé que sonará mal pero…debo decirlo de una vez o…quizá me arrepienta… –Zero lo miraba penetrantemente, y el chico dudó antes de decir algo, hasta que suspiró y tomó el valor, esos ojos azules clavados fijamente en él lo intimidaban– Pero…yo, dejo de cazar mavericks…_

–_¿A razón de qué? –Preguntó Zero, tratando de sonar lo más cordial y calmado que le era posible, pero lo cierto era que el hecho lo había dejado pasmado y lo enfadaba; sus ojos azules más abiertos de lo normal y sus dientes apretados lo delataban._

–_Yo quiero…quiero encontrar un modo más pacífico de resolver las cosas y es seguro que la manera no es disparando…Quitarles la vida a los demás, aunque sean mavericks y hayan matado muchas personas, es…pues, un poco malo… –Zero temblaba levemente, pero X no lo notó y siguió hablando– Además, los medios que tenemos son salvajes y…y, quizá un poco idio-…_

_El rubio se había levantado y le había pegado un fuerte bofetón en la cara a X, que se encontraba perplejo y no había anticipado el golpe. Su blanca tez, estaba roja, tenía los ojos bien abiertos._

–_Siento ser tan descortés con los mavericks, X…–Dijo el de rojo con una voz llena de resentimiento._

_El castaño entornó los ojos volviendo en sí y miró a Zero todo lo desdeñoso que puso ser en ese momento– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

–_Gracias por llamarme idiota y salvaje X…¡Pero prefiero ser eso a ser un pacifista inepto como tú! –En cada facción de su rostro se veía que estaba ofendido; el castaño abrió bien los ojos para observar hasta qué magnitud no había sido cuidadoso con sus palabras, aún así, las palabras de su amigo le dolieron; pero él seguía hablando– ¿Acaso crees que esos crímenes pueden quedar impunes? ¡No se puede razonar con un maverick y eso perfectamente lo sabes por tus numerosos intentos fallidos! _

–_Zero…¡Escúchame! ¡Estás realmente equivocado! ¡Los mavericks…!_

_El pelilargo le cortó tajantemente– ¿Se sentarán a tomar el té y charlarán con nosotros? Por favor… ¡Se ve que aún no aprendes nada! –Bajó la vista por un momento y luego lo volvió a mirar, hablaba amargamente con una sonrisa agria – Yo ya no creo en la diplomacia con el enemigo…ésta sólo logra traición y un colosal número de mentiras. Ellos son del tipo que muerde la mano que les da de comer X, y siento decirlo, pero tus manos han sufrido ya demasiadas mordidas, que dudo mucho que no falte mucho para que te las amputen… –La analogía resultó cierta, y X bajó un poco la cabeza– Tú de eso has sufrido demasiado X…demasiado para alguien con un corazón como el tuyo…_

–_¡Pero tiene que haber…! –El azul levantó la voz y se puso de pie. Estaba entercado en lograr su objetivo, sin importar lo que le dijo Zero, que se estaba quedando ya sin manos– ¡No podemos estar propagando muerte todo el tiempo, Zero! –Golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano– ¡La carga que llevamos sobre nuestros hombros es cada vez más y más pesada! Si al menos pudiésemos alivianarla…si al menos encontráramos un poco de paz…_

_Zero también se levantó, y se irguió, mostrando que era más alto que X; se oyó el sonido de la puerta, pero ni uno ni otro prestaron atención–¡¿Crees que esa será la solución? ¡No todo se resuelve de esa manera y tú lo sabes X! –Zero lucía enfadado, había levantado un puño, de lo irritado que estaba, pero sin intenciones de golpear al azul, si no de golpetear la mesa con todas sus fuerzas; X le hacía frente muy molesto._

–_¡No es así! ¡Yo sé que podemos terminar esta guerra por vías pacíficas!_

_El pelilargo reviró los ojos– ¿Cuántas guerras tendrás que pasar para que entiendas que los mavericks no razonan por las buenas? –Le miró duramente, con esos rasgados ojos azules, impresos en infinita gelidez– ¿Cuántas veces van a tener que traicionarte y hacerte sufrir para que comprendas que no todo puede ser como tú deseas?_

–_Las que sean necesarias para que nadie más sufra por causa de la violencia… –Dijo el ojiverde con determinación y sin amilanarse ante la mirada de su amigo– Si el precio de la paz es mi propio sufrimiento, pues estoy dispuesto a pagarlo sin retroceder un solo paso…_

_Zero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y resopló para dejar de renegar– Así sólo lograrás que nuestros camaradas tengan una muerte más prematura, pero bueno…cuando te pones así de obstinado con algo, es difícil hacerte cambiar de idea…_

–_Se ve que me conoces bien… –Dijo X todo lo serio que pudo– No pienso dar mi brazo a torcer…_

–_Muy bien, perfecto… –Habló el reploid del sable con sarcasmo– Entonces yo iré al frente de las dos unidades solo…¿Bien? _

–_Gracias por entenderlo… –Dijo el ojiverde, un poco más calmado y tratando de sonreírle a su amigo._

–_La verdad es que no lo entiendo… –Le dijo el pelilargo, serio, pero no tan disgustado como antes– Pero supongo que para eso están los amigos… –Asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa a X, dando por terminada la discusión– Oh, Alia…Disculpa el espectáculo… –La rosada asintió, un poco nerviosa, X no sabía dónde meter la cara._

–_¿Y ahora por qué estaban peleándose?… –Preguntó la rubia inocentemente; X ladeó la mirada, porque no sabía cómo se tomaría las cosas la navegadora. Zero lo miró de reojo y como vio que no estaba dispuesto a hablar, él tomó la palabra para explicarle a la reploid el porqué de tan acalorada discusión; la había visto de reojo mientras peleaba con su amigo, pero no se detuvo por nada; confiaba en que la rosada comprendiera que necesitaban expresarse aunque fuese a gritos._

– _X dejará de ser un cazador en actividad y se dedicará al trabajo diplomático en la base… –Dijo el hunter de clase S, con simpleza._

–_¿Q-Qué…? –X la miró, y se fijó que estaba sorprendida y parecía un poco triste._

–_Lo que oíste… –Zero avanzó a los radares y empezó a ingresar información– Bien, tengo que partir a una misión, necesito navegadora, ¿Me ayudarás?_

–_S-sí…seguro… –La rubia se puso los auriculares y activó el micrófono, asimilando poco a poco lo que había oído de Zero. El carmesí salió de la sala y se dirigió a los teleporters, con las coordenadas configuradas en su sistema de navegación. X suspiró, empezando a leer unos informes; por un momento dudó sobre si había tomado la decisión correcta o no; Alia parecía distraída y un poco desanimada. Lo que menos quería era ponerla peor que el día anterior, pero aún así estaba internamente feliz, porque podría verla un poco más._

–_¿Te sientes bien?… –El castaño se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para ver el rostro de su amiga– ¿No has dormido bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_

_La navegadora sonrió levemente; era cierto, ese chico era muy atento y amable, le gustaba quedarse mirando esos ojos inocentes que trataban de diagnosticarle algún mal– Quizá si haya algo X… _

–_Bien…dime lo que quieras, tus deseos son órdenes… –Dijo el castaño, divertido, arrancándole algo de rubor a las mejillas de la ojiazul que tenía a su lado._

–_Pues…sólo sonríe… –Dijo la chica, y empezando a activar los altavoces empezó a dirigir a Zero a los lugares por los cuales pudiera pasar con menor cantidad de riesgo, cuando lo dejó en un lugar seguro, le dirigió la palabra al azul– Quizá al principio…esta decisión que has elegido, los demás no se la tomen tan bien que digamos pero…la escogiste tú y eso es lo que vale, X –El ojijade la miraba atónito._

–_Alia… –Susurró, aún con los labios entreabiertos, no podía creer que oyera esas palabras tan bonitas y valiosas de parte de su hermosa navegadora, que lo miraba fijamente. Las mejillas se le encendieron por el contacto prolongado con esos lindos ojos azules._

–_No dudes, X…No dudes nunca… –Alia aún le sostenía la mirada al castaño, y se sonrojó por haberse mantenido tanto tiempo mirando ese par de orbes de color verde– Sea lo que sea que hagas, todos te apoyaremos sin dudarlo, aunque sea arrastraremos a Zero para que te apoye también… –Sonrió y X también lo hizo por la alusión a la terquedad del pelilargo del sable– Y ehm…yo, yo también te apoyaré con muchos ánimos…así como tú siempre haces conmigo…_

_El azul sonrió radiante y luego de asentir con la cabeza, tomó a la chica por los hombros y con esa delicadeza tan suya le dio un beso en la frente a la chica de rosa– Gracias Alia…aunque toda la base me abandonara, con tu apoyo es más que suficiente… –Sonreía galantemente, la rubia estaba sockeada por lo sexy que se veía X._

_/-Zero a base, ¿Me escuchas Alia?… –Se oyó la voz del rubio por uno de los audífonos de la rubia y la sacó del trance en el que estaba por ver el rostro del de armadura azul– Hay una bifurcación en el camino, ¿Cuál debo tomar, el de arriba o el de abajo?_

–_Si vas por arriba tendrás que luchar contra un gran lote de reploids aéreos, si vas por abajo no te enfrentarás a nadie, pero el terreno es peligroso y tiene alto riesgo de derrumbarse…la decisión es tuya, pero por tus parámetros te recomendaría que tomes la ruta de abajo. No tienes suficiente energía para ir por arriba… –La navegadora suspiró y se abanicó con la mano, mientras X, ignorante de la reacción tan extraña de Alia casi babeándose mientras lo miraba, volvió su vista a los papeles; pensando en que hacía calor, mientras se abanicaba él también._

_FLASHBACK_

X avanzó, sin advertir que llevaban de emergencia a un reploid conocido por él y por Alia. No sabía que ese recuerdo volvía a su mente, porque en cierto modo, el pelinegro volvería a su vida, así como a las vidas de los cazadores y operadoras. No se detuvo a mirar la habitación contigua a la que visitaba en la que, unidades mecánicas y médicas hacían lo posible por restaurar los sistemas de autoreparación del ojivioleta de la bata blanca. Cuando llegó al fin a la puerta, su código de cortesía hizo que tocara antes de entrar corriendo.

–Adelante… –Dijo la navegadora sin imaginarse que al otro lado de la puerta, la persona que tanto quería ver y por la que desde tiempo atrás suspiraba, aguardaba ansiosa por estar a su lado al menos por un momento.

* * *

Se los dije XD~ espero ke nadie me mate por esto :3~ pero mi inspir es demasiado versátil como para negociar con ella, eeen fin , me gustó como kedó este capitulito, pero siento ke pudo mejorarse ^^U By the way, si kieren ver los rizos de X al aire ((XD)) y fijarse más o menos como es mi concepto de los No-helmet Hunters, chékense este dibujillo ocioso :D

m-terranova . deviantart . com/art/No-Helmet-D-186042570

((Junten las letras a los puntitos, el ff . net no deja incrustar links en un fic D: ))

Sin más que eso, mi petición de siempre ¡Reviews onega~i! x3~ Me subiría mucho los ánimos ke me dejaran un revi ^^ ((O más, vamos ke no cuesta nada pinchar el botoncete y escribirse unas líneas de crítica constructiva XD)). Vuelvo en una o dos semanas xD, como tengo exámenes finales a la vuelta de la eskina no ando muy segura de como seguirá mi cabeza para ese entonces XD, así ke paciencia y buen humor =D Nos vemos Rockmaníacos y grax por leer! :D~


	7. Reencuentros y pesadillas

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

**Capítulo 7: Reencuentros y pesadillas**

Hehe, volví con otro chapter =D ahora sep prepárense psicológicamente para lo que se viene ^^ jeje me he aventurado un poco en un mundo desconocido ((Access 0, para no adelantarles nada más :3)), siento que me he arriesgado un poco, pero bueno así es escribir un fic, arriesgarse jeje. Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible ((exámenes -.-UU)) e igualmente espero que esto les guste, en fin. Ahí va el séptimo capi! :D

* * *

En las zonas de teleportación, las operadoras y los rastreadores no pudieron presentarse a saludar a los Hunters, como era su costumbre. Todos habían llegado en grandes cantidades. Inclusive a la llegada de Axl, Zero, Dynamo y Gate, había demasiados hunters trabajando juntos. Palette y Layer no pudieron moverse de sus ubicaciones por el trabajo post-navegación que tendrían que hacer. La pelipúrpura hacía lo posible para acabar rápido, pero los datos se multiplicaban espantosamente y le daba la impresión de que se quedaría ahí una eternidad completa. La pequeña rubia, mientras tanto, movía tan rápido los ojos a través de la pantalla que sus trayectorias se hacían espeluznantemente borrosas, parecía que el contacto de sus dedos con las teclas haría explotar la máquina de un momento a otro por la frecuencia extrema a la que eran presionados. Axl, Zero y Dynamo llevaron con presteza al científico que habían encontrado, a las unidades médicas. Los reploids encargados del lugar se sorprendieron mucho al ver a ese pelinegro ahí.

–¿Qué no se suponía que era irreparable?

–Su vida depende de su eficiencia… –Dijo Zero con seriedad, aún caminaba apoyado en Dynamo, pero su reparación le importaba menos que la del reploid de bata blanca– Le quedan poco más de tres horas de vida, hasta donde sabemos, tiene una herida en el vientre, otra en el brazo, pero está reseca e infectada. Tenemos entendido que sus sistemas de autoreparación no están corriendo como deberían…fuera de eso, creo que ustedes son los que mejor podrán analizarlos…¿Podrán hacer algo en ese lapso de tiempo?

–Nos insultas Zero, ese tiempo es suficiente para dejarlo al menos en estado consciente… –Lifesaver apareció por una de las puertas, Zero alzó las cejas y silbó irónicamente– Los demás se encargarán de ustedes…

Y era verdad, al rato de que los reploids médicos se llevaran a Gate a una de las habitaciones ((En realidad, a la habitación de al lado de Alia, por tratarse también de una emergencia de prioridad 1)), un grupo de chicos de bata blanca rodeó al trío de cazadores y mercenario. Tras meterlos tras un bastidor, los revisaban al milímetro; la rutina de todas las veces que volvían de misión. Les hacían exámenes para comprobar la funcionabilidad de los sistemas de autoreparación y luego de ello pasaban a restaurar las heridas y desperfectos que tuvieran sus cuerpos, empezando por los menores y acabando con los más difíciles, los cuales eran tratados en una sala especial y tomaban más tiempo.

A Dynamo no le vieron ni un solo daño, quizá rastros de polvo y pequeños arañazos en la armadura, pero fuera de eso, ni un solo raspón en el cuerpo. Axl tenía una herida en la frente, de la que solo quedaba un rastro de sangre seca y una costra, cortesía de sus sistemas de autoreparación; además de algunos raspetones y mucho polvo. El que estaba peor era Zero, que tenía una gran herida en el rostro y hombro derecho, además de varias magulladuras en varias partes del cuerpo; el pelirrojo razonó, que si Zero dijo que ese tipo no se comparaba a X, una pelea entre esos dos sería definitivamente un duelo a muerte.

–Te espero aquí Zero… –Dijo Axl recostándose en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera, al mismo tiempo que cogía una revista; tenía una bandita en la frente por la herida que se había hecho, y los médicos le habían ordenado no quitársela– No creo que tome mucho tiempo tu reparación, ¿Verdad?

–Alrededor de media hora… –Dictaminó el reploid blanco que estaba a cargo– Procuraremos apresurarnos…

–Yo tengo que dar un reporte… –Dijo Dynamo con una de esas sonrisas indescifrables– Nos vemos después joven Axl, Sr. Zero… –Y con un último asentimiento de cabeza, salió rumbo a la sala de capitanes, parecía conocer bien el lugar y eso sorprendió a ambos hunters. Definitivamente el cazador de recompensas era de temer.

Al rubio se lo llevaron a la sala especial, En dicha sala, los médicos y los mecánicos empezaron rápidamente su trabajo, despojando al chico de su armadura y casco dejándolo con ese traje negro ceñido al cuerpo. La parte de tela del hombro derecho, estaba pegada a su piel, tanto por la sangre como por la ignición a la que había sido sometido ese punto. Los médicos arrancaron la tela, haciendo que el rubio pelilargo apretara los dientes del dolor, para no soltar un grito y vieron cuál era la magnitud de su trabajo. Limpiaron la sangre seca del rostro de Zero con alcohol y desinfectantes y se fijaron en lo grande que era la herida, pero había suerte de que los sistemas reploids funcionaran rápido o quizá le hubiera quedado una cicatriz de dicha pelea. Rápidamente empezaron a tratar las heridas con los medios más rápidos que se les ocurrieron; conectando cables y desinfectando células y acelerando procesos de reparación en el cuerpo. Mientras tanto la armadura del escarlata estaba siendo reparada por Douglas, quien se ofreció a hacerlo, ya que era su pasión por los circuitos la que lo hacía moverse; con una serie de instrumentos que sólo un eminente mecánico reploid conocería bien, empezó a hacer todo un trabajo milimétrico con el blindaje del ojizafiro, puliendo, uniendo piezas, aleando, y cosas parecidas; un pequeño grupo de asistentes lo secundaba con cosas menores como la separación de piezas y restauración de terminales eléctricos.

Al cabo de media hora, Zero tenía un vendaje especial, hecho del mismo material de la bandita de Axl, envolviéndole el hombro, que ya estaba mejor y solo necesitaba terminar de secar, porque la reparación de tejidos de la piel no era cosa simple y su recuperación no debía tomarse a la ligera si no quería que la epidermis se le cayera por pedazos. Su armadura ya estaba lista, con la prodigiosa habilidad del reploid mecánico y su equipo, parecía como nueva y estaba restaurada al 100%. El reploid bermellón, con una sonrisa en el rostro le agradeció al mecánico y se puso la armadura. Dejó el casco para el final, porque en su rostro también tenía una de esas bandas que siempre recubrían las heridas de los cazadores. Se encontró con Axl, que seguía leyendo la revista con interés.

–Y…¿Te quedarás ahí?… –Preguntó con su grave voz, sobresaltando al pelirrojo.

–Oh vaya, se ve que ya estás recuperado…–Dijo Axl con una mano en el corazón; el rubio solo atinó a reírse, no podía creer lo gracioso que se había visto Axl dando un brinco al apenas escuchar su voz.

–Sí, pero igual tenemos que hacer lo rutinario…Así que ¿Vamos?

–Yo te sigo…

Caminaron por los pasillos, la afluencia de Hunters ya se había normalizado para cuando ellos caminaban, pasaron por la sala de navegación, y vieron que los chicos que se encargaban de rastrear señales y las chicas que navegaban a los cazadores se encontraban con una horrorosa carga de trabajo, ya que todo el equipo se veía agobiado y tecleaban rápidamente; debían entregar reportes de número de bajas, bajas enemigas, edificios, rescatados, número de refugios, provisiones y más cosas cuyos conteos debían ser muy precisos y exactos. Axl se tentó a pasar para visitar a la pequeña rubia, pero mejor siguió avanzando, ya habría tiempo para reencuentros y estaba seguro de que ese no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

Avanzaron al final del pasillo, tras la puerta automática había una enorme sala con muchas cápsulas de sueño y recuperación dispuestas para que los Hunters las usaran para repararse por completo, o para cuando no querían dormirse en las camas. Varias de ellas estaban siendo usadas por otros cazadores, aún así encontraron dos cápsulas contiguas que estaban libres, y ni tardos ni perezosos, activaron los sistemas y se recostaron en las cápsulas, esperando así recuperarse por completo.

–Nos vemos al rato…–Dijo Axl cerrando el compartimiento de cristal y con ello cerrando sus ojos. Zero asintió e hizo lo mismo; los sistemas hicieron los suyo y en cuestión de segundos, ambos reploids cayeron dormidos.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de la rubia se abrió, para ambos el mundo pareció detenerse eternamente. Se miraron largamente antes de articular palabra, como si fuesen un par de extraños, pero como si se conocieran de sus vidas pasadas. X avanzó lentamente hacia la cama y Alia le observaba como si se tratara de un fantasma. No despegaban los ojos el uno del otro, parecían estar en trance; incluso cuando X se sentó en el borde de la cama, no dejaron de observarse silenciosamente. X sonrió tiernamente y los ojos de Alia se anegaron en lágrimas cristalinas. El hechizo se rompió cuando la navegadora se lanzó a los brazos de X, que la recibió con un abrazo de lo más afectuoso y cálido.

–¡Oh X! Estoy tan feliz de verte… –Dijo la chica, con la voz amortiguada porque estaba fuertemente abrazada al azul, que tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas– Creí que esa misión…Yo…Bueno…

–Ya no te preocupes…–Dijo el castaño con una de esas sonrisas angelicales, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

–Esta es la tercera vez…–Susurró la chica, limpiándose las lágrimas con el rostro sonrojado, X no comprendía a lo que se refería la rubia– La tercera vez que me echo a llorar como una niña y tú me abrazas para calmarme…

El castaño se sonrojó levemente– No importa cuántas veces sean…yo lograré que te calmes…siempre lograré que te calmes…–Susurró el chico, sin dejar de abrazarla– ¿Y te vas sintiendo mejor de tu herida?

–Dijeron que en cuanto los sistemas de autoreparación terminen de ser…reparados… –La rubia soltó una risita y X rió con ella– Podré volver al trabajo en menos de lo que canta un Axl en la ducha…

–Supongo que eso es alentador… –Dijo X sonriendo una vez más y los dos rompieron el abrazo, con algo de timidez. La chica se recostó en la mullida y enorme almohada que tenía detrás de ella, antes de estirarse perezosamente y X permaneció sentado en el borde de la cama.

–Y…¿La misión salió bien? –preguntó la rubia un tanto preocupada.

–Eso parece… –Dijo el azul con gesto dubitativo.

–¿Parece? –Alia no le entendió nada, él en todo caso debería ser el mejor enterado, después de todo era el capitán de la unidad 17 ¿O no? Era un hunter de élite, tenía que saber con certeza esa respuesta.

–No fui asignado a la misión…–La ojiazul iba a replicar…¿Cómo que no lo habían asignado cuando casi todo el HQ se había vaciado de cazadores por la dichosa misión en Alpha One City?– Hubo…un inconveniente…y no pude ir…

El que X le desviara la mirada no era una buena señal, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le ocultaba algo, sí. Sabía que si el castaño trabajara de mentiroso profesional, se moriría de hambre– Es…¿Algo malo?

–Algo desconocido… –Respondió el ojijade con prudencia– Quizá sea malo, pero el hecho de que sea malo no significa de que no pueda lidiar con ello…después de todo; es mi deber de cazador…Pero eso no es tan malo… –X miró el hermoso jardín que le ofrecía la vista por la ventana.

–Lo sé, siempre te has obligado a cargar con eso… –Susurró la navegadora, mirando también por su ventana– Desde que te conocí siempre has soportado con esa insufrible carga llamada "deber de cazador".

X la escuchaba en silencio y meditó para sí mismo, cuántas cosas habría visto esa hermosa reploid que tenía a su lado, cómo era que lo conocía tan bien. En parte, eso le ayudaba un poco a no padecer esa sensación de soledad que lo embargaba cada vez que se cerraba en sí mismo y decía que no había podido hacer nada, que era un inútil declarado, que todo lo que pasaba era por culpa suya. _Por su sola existencia._ Se odiaba cuando medio mundo decía que él era la esperanza del mundo, "Sí claro, y Sigma es la caperucita roja…", se repetía a sí mismo cada vez que oía esas palabras que para él habían perdido el valioso significado que legó ese anciano llamado Thomas Light.

–Yo ya te lo dije una vez y no dudaré en hacerlo de nuevo X… –La atención del castaño se posó de nuevo en la rubia que le hablaba– Sin importar la decisión que tomes y aunque toda la base esté en contra tuya, yo seguiré apoyándote como tu navegadora y como tu amiga…

–Eso significa mucho para mí… –X entrecerró los ojos aún mirando el jardín, con una sonrisa débil, parecía que lloraría de un momento a otro. Sin duda estaba conmovido– No sabes lo mucho que significa ese apoyo…

–Quizá sí lo sepa… –Dijo la chica sonriendo para animar el ambiente; ya había tenido suficiente de preocuparse por su hunter como para agobiarse más– Tú me enseñaste eso cuando mi mejor amigo pasó al nivel de "irreparable"

X guardó silencio; le incomodaba hablar sobre el tema, tanto porque Alia se ponía triste cada vez que recordaba al reploid de bata blanca, como que se sentía un poco excluido y solitario. En su cabeza no encajaba el concepto de un Gate amable, comprensivo y amante de la paz, cuando lo que él vio fue a un tipo arrogante, desvergonzado y ansioso de poder; sabía que aquel comportamiento se debía al virus, pero de todas formas, le costaba trabajo asimilar las cosas que rubia le contaba sobre el de armadura purpúrea. ¿Por qué era incapaz de creer en algo tan elemental? ¿Quizá era eso que los humanos llamaban celos? Oh no, si era eso estaba frito. Había oído que los celos eran malos, que solo las personas desconfiadas sentían eso.

_Que las personas solitarias e inseguras lo sentían._

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, Alia le miró sonriente y entonces X reparó en el estado de su amiga. Tenía una gran cantidad de cables en un punto en específico; le sorprendía como habían podido estrecharse con tanto cable de por medio. Vio una cánula de suero casi por la mitad, eso significaba que la chica no había podido comer o si lo había hecho habían sido cosas muy ligeras. Entonces reparó en la cánula de sangre que estaba a punto de agotarse, dando por finalizada la restauración del volumen sanguíneo en el cuerpo de la chica. Entonces leyó la inscripción del dispositivo, ahí estaba el nombre de quien había dado su sangre por la rubia.

–¿Zero?… –Preguntó X incrédulo.

–Eso parece… –Alia miró también la inscripción– Creo que también tengo que agradecerle a él.

–Tenemos que –Dijo el ojijade– Él también ha partido a la misión y…de haberlo sabido. De haber sabido que Zero estaba más débil que los demás…

–¿Y tú crees que se hubiera detenido sólo por eso?

El chico miró la sonrisa de su acompañante y sonrió también– No. En el mejor de los casos me habría mandado al diablo y se habría ido corriendo… –Y bajando la cabeza, en un susurro añadió– Aunque…eso fue prácticamente lo que hizo hoy…y yo no tuve valor para decirle que ese…que ese no era yo…

–¿X? ¿Estás bien? –La voz del azul había sido cada vez menos audible y eso la había preocupado.

–Sí…descuida sólo… –Suspiró cerrando los ojos– Sólo necesito ordenar mis ideas…

–Vaya trabajo más difícil…eres una persona realmente complicada.

El comentario de la rosada hizo sonrojar al capitán de la unidad 17– Quizá tengas razón…a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo… –Y abriendo los ojos, miró una vez más a su navegadora.

Los dos suspiraron, antes de seguir conversando como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían; sin prisas por nada, y sin preocupaciones por algo. Realmente habían estado esperando mucho tiempo antes de poder estar el uno con el otro sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera.

_Estaba sentado en un callejón. Daba miedo estar por ahí, pero él no tenía otro sitio que frecuentar. Estaba huyendo de alguien y no conocía bien el motivo. Lo que sí sabía, era que a pesar de todo no se dejaría atrapar, y si lo hacía, lo haría muerto; no tenía ganas de vivir, pero no le daría el gusto a sus perseguidores. Llovía a cántaros, pero él no buscaría un lugar en el que refugiarse; siempre le pasaba lo mismo, y terminaba más desaliñado y sucio que nunca. Los mechones pelirrojos caían descuidadamente sobre ese rostro de niño, y esos ojos verdes, parecían tan vacíos y apagados como la razón de vivir en ese corazón destrozado. Todo lo que deseaba era morirse, porque no tenía ningún motivo que lo atara al mundo de los vivos. Sostenía su casco entre sus brazos, y miraba con expresión ausente un charco de agua que lo reflejaba; realmente parecía un niño perdido que quería volver a su casa. Se arropó más en sus brazos y tembló levemente; el frío le calaba los circuitos. Extrañaba las épocas en las que era el reploid mimado y favorito del laboratorio en el que nació, pero a pesar de eso no lloraba, estaba cansado de llorar por lo perdido que nunca recuperaría. Por esos tiempos que ya no regresarían a él._

_Por ahí cerca se oyeron los pasos de alguien, él cerró los ojos, tratando de pasar por muerto. Si lo recogían como chatarra y lo desmantelaban le daba igual; sólo quería desaparecer, quería poner fin a su dolorosa existencia, a la incertidumbre que sentía cada vez que miraba a los lados para ver si los científicos y los reploids que lo acosaban andaban en los alrededores. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, hasta que se detuvieron frente a él._

–_¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? –Preguntó la voz aguda de un niño, que era un humano, por su forma de vestir y porque los dispositivos del pelirrojo no detectaron alguna fuente de energía electrónica, andaba con un paraguas._

_Abrió los ojos y lo miró un rato– ¿A…mi…go?…–Apenas pudo susurrar, no había usado su voz en mucho tiempo.._

–_Sí, amigo…–Dijo el niño con convicción regalándole una sonrisa al reploid– Me enseñaron que reploids y humanos somos amigos…_

–_¿Los amigos se matan entre ellos?… –Preguntó el ojiverde, confundido, pero con la voz más clara._

–_Oh no…no es así… –Rebatió el pequeño– Los amigos siempre están ahí en las buenas y en las malas apoyándose siempre para seguir adelante…_

–_Yo no tengo a nadie así –en el rostro del muchacho se reflejaba soledad– Estoy solo…nadie me…entiende…_

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico con paraguas– Piensas como un niño…_

–_¡Yo no soy un niño! –replicó molesto el reploid azul marino, haciendo pucheros y dejando de lado esa expresión sombría– Además, tú eres mucho menor que yo…no has vivido lo que yo…no te atrevas a llamarme así._

–_Me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor…–Dijo el pequeño sonriendo nostálgicamente._

_Estuvieron en silencio, hasta que el chico se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de panecillos dulces, sentándose en cuclillas al lado del reploid y cediéndole uno. El pelirrojo le miró un poco confundido antes de comerse desesperadamente la comida que le habían puesto en las manos, se notaba que hacía días no había probado bocado. O quién sabe, tratándose de un reploid pudieron haber sido meses._

–_¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustó?_

–_Está bueno…–Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa infantil, el dulce le había quitado todo rastro de vacío a su rostro. Su piel tomó un poco de color y sus ojos verdes brillaron un poco más, de modo inocente. De pronto la sensación de querer desaparecer desapareció con su fatiga y su desesperanza, aunque no lo admitiera, era justo como un niño, no vivía sin atención de los demás, su narcicismo lo llevaba a ese extremo– Por cierto…¿Qué es esta cosa?_

–_Los hice yo. Se llama "pan de leche"… –el ojiverde sonrió animado, el chico sacó otro pan y se lo dio al mayor– Que bueno que te gusten… Mi papá es panadero y a veces le ayudo. Si quieres puedo venir mañana y traerte más panecillos. Pero quizá si te repones y ayudas en la panadería…podrías vivir con nosotros en mi casa…_

_El reploid reflexionó; sabía que su existencia en sí ya significaba un peligro, pero también sabía que contaba con una fuerza envidiable. También sabía que no podía dejar que su habilidad cayera en malas manos y ese niño parecía ser sincero con él; sonrió y se levantó del suelo, se tambaleó un poco, porque parecía haber olvidado cómo se caminaba, el pequeño le ofreció su hombro para apoyarse si se llegaba a caer. Y le dio el paraguas para que los cubriera a los dos del inclemente aguacero que no cesaba._

–_Yo me llamo Alexis…tengo 12 años –Dijo el niño avanzando al paso del desgastado reploid–…¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

–_Yo soy el prototipo Access 0 de análisis exclusivo de ADN reploid –Dijo el pelirrojo con orgullo._

–_Es un nombre largo…–Sonrió el chico– ¿Puedo llamarte Access para resumir?_

–_Seguro, no hay problema… –Respondió el prototipo sonriendo gamberramente– Mi denominación es demasiado larga y sería antinatural que me llames por el nombre completo. Aunque en el laboratorio… –Bajó la cabeza._

_El chico le sonrió y lo jaló del brazo para que se animara–Bueno Access…vamos a casa –Access sonrió y ambos enrumbaron a la panadería que estaba a unas calles de ahí._

Abrió los ojos, estaba en la cápsula de sueño y la cabeza le dolía un poco. Axl suspiró, nunca recordaba lo que soñaba, así que para él no existía un sentido para la palabra "soñar". Aunque una frase con una voz familiar resonaba en su cabeza.

–Prototipo Access 0 de análisis exclusivo de ADN reploid…–Recitó pensativo– ¿Qué rayos es eso? –Abrió la compuerta de cristal y se sentó. Zero no parecía estar soñando nada bonito, en realidad, siempre tenía pesadillas.

Parecía que a su amigo, los fantasmas del pasado lo acosaban con tanta insistencia, que algún día amenazarían con llevárselo del presente; además, ese rostro martirizado ya lo había visto muchas veces, antes de que Zero abriera los ojos como platos, se tocara la cabeza y susurrara las mismas palabras de siempre: "Ese sueño…de nuevo, ¿Eh?"

–_No llores, no me gusta que llores… –El rubio miraba a todos lados en la oscuridad, el llanto de una mujer le taladraba los oídos, estremeciendo su cuerpo y su tono de voz._

–_¡Es tu culpa Zero! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Yo creí que eras diferente! ¡Pero mírate! Asesino…¡Eres un asesino!_

–_Por favor…no llores… –Repetía el rubio con ambas manos firmemente apretadas en los oídos, más lamentaciones se hacían oír en el lugar y él no quería escucharlas, pero no estaban a su alrededor, si no dentro de lo más profundo de su cabeza. Ahora escuchaba la voz de un niño, indignado y temeroso._

–_¡Mataste a mi hermano! ¡Regrésamelo! ¡Trae de vuelta a mi familia! Yo sé que puedes…¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!_

_-¡NO! ¡No es así! ¡No! ¡POR FAVOR YA BASTA!_

_Una niña sollozaba en la oscuridad y Zero se revolcó en el suelo, atormentado con lo que oía; no podía hacer nada para que esas personas se tranquilizaran y dejaran de culparlo de todo lo que les había pasado. De esas muertes…_

–_¡Tú los mataste a todos! ¡TÚ TE LOS LLEVASTE! ¡TE LOS LLEVASTE! _

–_¡NO SIGAS!… –Gritó el ojiazul desgarradoramente– ¡No era yo…! ¡ESE NO ERA YO!_

–_¡Tú la mataste! La amabas…y aún así la mataste…¡No te importó hacerlo! Sólo…usaste el sable y…la mataste…_

_Su propia voz lo torturaba, su propio llanto, él mismo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus ojos azules llenos de dolor y desesperación, estaban abiertos a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Las imágenes aparecieron frente a sus ojos, primero vio a Colonel morir en sus manos; oyó la voz femenina de nuevo en su cabeza._

–_¡No hay nada más que decirnos Zero! ¡Tú le quitaste la vida a mi hermano! ¡Por eso ya mismo te quitaré la tuya!_

–_Iris…por favor Iris… –Susurró aterrado– Ya no llores…no soporto que sufras de esa manera…no me obligues…a…_

_Ahora vio a un extraño y pequeño androide de enormes gafas negras y bufanda amarilla siendo descuartizado cruelmente por él, su casco estaba rajado en el suelo, ensangrentado como su rostro doliente y su cuerpo magullado. Las gafas cayeron al suelo, delatando sus ojos apretados por la presión y el dolor que ejercía el más alto sobre él. Lo desmembraba con asombrosa facilidad y parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía, disfrutaba de las partes del bioroid que destrozaba con sus manos y de sus quejidos de dolor antes de morir._

–_¡HERMANO! ¡No! ¡Dime que no es verdad Blues! –Un niño de azul, sufría y gemía por la pérdida, pero no podía llorar. Aún así, sus lamentaciones eran lo más cercano al llanto humano y encaró al pelilargo con una ira increíble– ¡Maldito asesino! ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A BLUES INMEDIATAMENTE!_

–_No puedo… –Lagrimeó el ojiazul ya desesperado. ¿Acaso no lo entendían?– ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo devolvértelo! ¡AAAHHHHHHH! ¡Deja ya de moverte estúpido cuerpo! ¡Deja ya a ese niño! ¡¿NO TE IMPORTA MATARLO?_

_Ahora veía las partes del chiquillo en sus manos, despedazadas cruelmente y su risa sádica se oía por el lugar, los ladridos de un perro se oían, pero de una sola patada despedazó al fiel compañero del que acababa de asesinar. Solo quedaba una pequeña de vestido rojo y lazo verde, que a pesar de que retrocedía lentamente, lo miraba con verdadero pavor. Respiraba entrecortado y de haber tenido fluidos lacrimales, estaría llorando a mares._

–_Te los llevaste…a todos…no hay nadie…–Apenas y decía la pequeña rubia–…Blues…Rock…Rush…¡¿POR QUÉ ELLOS? Mi familia…mi familia está…está rota…_

–_No retrocedas…–Imploró el escarlata, pero a pesar de todo, la pequeña seguía retrocediendo y maldiciéndolo._

–_Tú eres un verdadero demonio… –Y con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su destino sería acabar muerta a manos del reploid bermellón, agregó– Sólo sirves para matar…me das lástima…_

_Y entonces vio asombrado, como su propia mano apretaba el cuello de la chiquilla con una fuerza despiadada y le cortaba la vida con una sonrisa triunfante. La oscuridad recubrió todo de nuevo, otra vez estaba tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y sudando a chorros, pálido como la cera y con el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente; las últimas imágenes cruzaron dolorosamente por su cabeza; él mismo, quitándole la vida a quien tanto amaba._

–_Yo quería vivir en un lugar donde sólo reploids existan…contigo…_

–_Iris… –La vista se le hizo borrosa por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en la parte inferior de sus ojos, la última sonrisa de la castaña fue la más hermosa y la más triste que había visto en su vida. Después de llamarla varias veces, de zarandearla para que despertara y de desesperarse esperando signos vitales por parte de la chica, llegó a la conclusión de que Iris estaba muerta y de que nada la haría volver a su lado– ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡NO HAY MÁS RAZÓN PARA LUCHAR! ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE SUCEDER ESTO?_

"…_Me das lástima…"_

–_Me das lástima…–Repitió Zero como un autómata, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban una tras otra, imparables. Que la voz de X se lo dijera había sido demasiado para él, y peor aún, con ese tono de voz tan decepcionado y frío._

"…_Realmente me das lástima…"_

–_Sí…mucha lástima –Coincidió, acurrucado en el suelo, oía a Axl decírselo desdeñosamente; deseaba despertar pronto de esa pesadilla, sus ojos azules estaban más vacíos que nunca y su voz había adquirido un tono especialmente cruel para consigo mismo– Me das asco Zero…sólo sirves para matar…y destruir…eres un demonio…_

_-¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero por favor!..._

-¡Zero! –El rubio abrió los ojos abruptamente y se encontró con el rostro de Axl examinándolo fijamente y de lo más preocupado, la cápsula había sido abierta desde afuera– Dime que no pasó de nuevo…

El rubio se levantó confuso, el sudor le bañaba el rostro, y también le parecía haber advertido la presencia de lágrimas camufladas. Se limpió la cara con el antebrazo y se tocó la cabeza, con la misma seriedad de siempre– Ese sueño…de nuevo ¿Eh?

Axl frunció el entrecejo, no le gusta oír esa frase. El rubio se puso en pie con el apoyo del pelirrojo; le hubiera gustado hacer algo por el ojiazul, pero no encontraba nada. Tampoco le había platicado a X lo de los sueños de Zero, sólo él lo sabía y eso había sido accidentalmente; no se imaginaba cuánto tiempo llevaría el rubio sufriendo. Cada vez era un sueño distinto, pero siempre se trataba de su pasado; aún así, él tampoco se sabía la historia con lujo de detalles. Suspiró, no le gustaba pensar en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo– Oye…¿Vamos a ver a Alia?

–No es mala idea…–Dijo Zero ya más tranquilo. Estaba acostumbrado a esa presión y ese miedo, y aunque en sus sueños suplicara y se humillara como lo hacía, en la realidad, él debía mantenerse fuerte por el bien de los que lo rodeaban. Debía ser lo suficientemente recio como para no tener ni una sola debilidad que le ataquen.

–Y seguro que nos encontramos a X y… –Zero torció la boca; seguía molesto con el chico– Y de paso así se amistan, porque no pienso ser su amigo si se van a hacer la ley del hielo… –Avanzaron por el pasillo, riéndose.

* * *

Turn end! ^^ eeeen fin xD hubo amor, hubo dramon, hubo banditas (?) y hubo miel jeje. Espero ke haya reviews :D se me cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente capi n_n

P.d: Joker, ke si me pagaran por hacer esto, subiría un capi diario XDDD

Hiyori, comprendo eso de los trabajos -.-UU es estresante y kita tiempo D:


	8. Mezclando el trabajo con lo personal

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

****

Capítulo 8: Mezclando el trabajo con lo personal

* * *

El dúo dinámico caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, conversando animados sobre el resultado de las misiones y de lo mucho que habían mejorado los hunters en maniobras de distracción, formaciones de ataque y artilugios de evacuación masiva. Estaban orgullosos, ya que ellos mismos en persona habían supervisado los entrenamientos de los novatos hasta tal punto de que parecían ser la sombra de los recién llegados. Los pobres neo-hunters andaban paranoicos de ver a sus superiores exactamente en los lugares a los que les gustaba ir y justo para decirles que tenían que entrenar o subir el nivel de entrenamientos, realmente se notaba que eran expertos en espionaje e infiltración en zonas enemigas.

En la Zona de Emergencias Nº 1, varios reploids médicos accionaban toda una cadena de sistemas para reparar al reploid pelinegro que aún permanecía inconsciente en la camilla; y que apenas respiraba profundamente. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, pero se notaba que al igual que los que lo atendían, él luchaba por mantenerse con vida; por aferrarse a la oportunidad que se le había dado para reivindicarse por eso que apenas y rememoraba que había inventado. Si bien no recordaba exactamente los sucesos, debido a su estado de infección, lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era que él había creado algo que no debía haber hecho; que por su culpa ahora Sigma estaba haciendo sus movimientos, que sus numerosas investigaciones habían sido usadas con un fin malévolo y no del modo en el que le hubiera gustado que se usaran; lucharía. Lucharía con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, incluso se pondría de nuevo esa dorada armadura si con eso podía acabar con todo el mal que aquejaba este mundo, una vez más. Sí, él diría todo lo que sabía, él ayudaría a los hunters por todos los medios que conocía, y pelearía codo con codo junto a ellos, para buscar incluso entre los medios que no conocía.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al cabo de hora y media de arduo trabajo de los doctores, Lifesaver sonrió satisfecho, le había tomado la mitad del tiempo del que originalmente disponían. Examinaba al recién recobrado reploid, buscando alguna otra cosa para hacer o reparar, pero solo parecía que quizá necesitara una siesta o comida, quizá suministros de energía, que suplían esas dos cosas en casos de emergencia y les permitían vivir sin comer por temporadas largas. Gate primero observó confuso el lugar en el que se encontraba, hasta que su mente le devolvió los últimos sucesos hasta antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

–Este es el MHHQ…¿Verdad?… –Preguntó el ojivioleta, y el jefe médico asintió, sorprendido de lo rápido que había recobrado la lucidez su inusual paciente.

–Mi nombre es Lifesaver, jefe del área médica reploid. Mi equipo de asistentes y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible para restaurarte, tal y como nos lo pidieron Zero, Axl y Dynamo; parece que evolucionas rápido tu recuperación y eso nos parece estupendo. Si quieres ya mismo podrías movilizarte en una silla de ruedas, tu energía está demasiado baja como para restaurarla toda de un solo golpe, y tus sistemas canalizadores recién acabamos de repararlos, por lo que tomará tiempo que podamos hacer más que esto.

–Vaya…muchas gracias… –Sonrió con amabilidad el científico– De verdad que son muy hospitalarios aquí… gracias a todos… –Reverenció y todos no pudieron evitar notar ese parecido extraordinario que tenían las acciones del chico, con las reacciones del capitán de la unidad 17, parecían hechos del mismo núcleo o algo por el estilo. Con un ademán de la cabeza, el jefe les ordenó a los demás que se retiraran y dando un saludo militar, el grupo partió a las otras habitaciones– Por cierto…Alia aún trabaja aquí, ¿Verdad?…

–Así es…está en la habitación de al lado…

–¿Y eso por qué?… –Se preocupó de repente el pelinegro, su casco y una nueva bata blanca reposaban a su lado– Según veo esta es un área de emergencias de prioridad máxima…

–Así es…bien observado… –Respondió Lifesaver, sin dejar de sorprenderse de las grandes habilidades metódicas de su paciente. No era un reploid cualquiera, era un reploid experto en análisis, era la primera vez que veía a alguien razonar tan perfectamente como él, su cerebro de seguro era bastante privilegiado; él nunca le había mencionado donde se encontraba y Gate ya lo había deducido con exactitud– Ya está fuera de peligro, ahora tiene una visita…

–Ah, entiendo…sería incómodo si llegara a interrumpir algo… –Sonrió el chico inocentemente.

–No creo que molestaras… –Dijo el viejo reploid– Creo que a ella le gustaría mucho verte. Tratábamos de repararte por todos los medios posibles, pero no pudimos hacer nada por ti, y Alia sufrió mucho más que todos cuando se dio la orden de no experimentar más técnicas de reparación para revivirte.

–¿En serio…? Entonces no había sido un sueño…yo ya estaba muerto… –Caviló el pelicorto– Entonces yo fui el culpable…entonces esa pesadilla fue real…

–Más real de lo que te puedas imaginar… –El reploid más joven bajó la cabeza– Pero no te preocupes, lo importante es que vives de nuevo.

–¿De verdad Alia pasó todo eso por mí?

–Sí…así es…

El de ojos azul violáceo reflexionó un rato y se puso en lugar de su amiga; a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo si no hubiera logrado revivirla, quizá lo hubiera vivido peor, ya que apreciaba mucho a esa jovencita rubia de carácter optimista que nunca se rendía con sus investigaciones y que siempre que podía le mostraba avances en alguna tarjeta de memoria. Se sintió culpable por un momento, y entonces, tratando de aprovechar que tenía un médico a su lado le hizo la pregunta que tanto había querido hacerle– Mi banco de memoria… ¿Usted…?

–Sí, lo he notado y no parece ser nada bueno… –Concedió Lifesaver–…Es un tipo de nanochip muy raro el que te han implantado…hay forma de sacarlo, pero eso sería afectar completamente tus recuerdos, tanto si se borran como si se distorsionan, que es lo peor que te podría pasar…

–Tengo que hablar con el líder de los Maverick Hunters… –Dijo el reploid violeta– Tengo que darle valiosa información…

–Muy bien…te explicaré como llegar con Signas… –Dijo el médico y juego de ingresar una serie de datos en uno de los paneles, la camilla rápidamente adoptó la forma de una silla de ruedas cual si fuera un transformer. Gate sonrió, sorprendido de la tecnología de punta con la que contaban los cazadores.

–Pero antes…Si no es molestia para nadie…

–¿Quieres ver a Alia?… –Preguntó sutilmente Lifesaver.

–Sí. Siento pedir esto en un momento como este, además me dijo que tenía visitas y, como antes le dije no me gustaría interrumpir nada…ni ser inoportuno…Pero de verdad me gustaría aunque sea verla por unos pocos minutos… –El reploid blanco miró un rato a su paciente y en un parpadeo, una idea perversa pasó por su cabeza. Quizá ponerle más pólvora a las bengalas no sería mala idea y no le haría daño a nadie, ni nadie se enteraría. Gate le miraba confundido, tratando de traducir esa mirada entre satírica y circunspecta que le dirigía el médico.

–No creo que a X le moleste que tú…

–¿X? ¿El reploid legendario? ¿El origen de toda esta leyenda…? –Sonreía enormemente, no imaginaba que lo conocería en persona– ¿La amabilidad hecha cazador?

–Sí, el mismo…Y no te preocupes, a pesar de todo eres un invitado y es nuestro deber ser buenos anfitriones –Dijo Lifesaver en un susurro y luego le indicó al joven cómo debía usar la silla de ruedas y hacia qué lado se encontraba la habitación de la chica que quería visitar– Quizá con un poco de suerte, algún Hunter se preste a llevarte a la sala de mandos. Si no es así, sigue a las navegadoras, ellas van ahí todo el tiempo; son muy serviciales y de seguro te echan una mano.

–Muchas gracias… –Dijo el chico poniéndose el casco y la bata con ayuda del médico y luego saliendo por la puerta, accionando la silla de ruedas desde un panel en uno de los reposabrazos.

En la habitación de Alia, las cosas cada vez se ponían mejor ((N.d.A: No mal piensen xD)), ya que ahora la pareja no-oficializada estaba riéndose a carcajadas de un relato del hunter.

–¡Sí! ¡Te digo que puso cara de estreñido! –Rió el azul, sosteniéndose el estómago.

–De…seguro…Zero…Zero…pfft… –La rosada no podía hablar de lo tanto que se reía– Zero quiso matarlo…

–De hecho… –Confirmó el cazador, sin dejar de burlarse de ese recuerdo– Usar su copy chip con su ADN y poner esa cara era suficiente…–Tomó aire y siguió riendo– …Para ganar un pasaje de ida al infierno reploid jajajajaja…

En eso tocaron la puerta y los dos esperaron calmarse un poco antes de responder.

–Adelante… –Dijo la navegadora, sonriente y el bombardero miró el umbral, tratando de adivinar si eran sus amigos o las amigas de la chica quienes visitaban el lugar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos no creyeron lo que veían, a tal punto de que se quedaron pálidos, estáticos y sin habla. Gate comprendía a qué se debía, se suponía que él debía estar desactivado y esperando a ser desmantelado; que no debía estar ahí, sentado en la silla de ruedas visitando a su colega como si los últimos años no hubieran pasado y él hubiera seguido investigando en su pacífico laboratorio.

–Creo que Lifesaver no tuvo mucha razón cuando dijo que yo no sería una molestia… –Suspiró resignado, para romper el hielo, reía levemente para aligerar la tensión.

–¿Gate? ¿Eres…tú? ¿Estás seguro de…? ¿…Eres…?...¿En verdad…? –La rubia no conseguía controlar su voz, se estremecía, sonriendo incrédula; ¿Los milagros de los que los humanos hablaban, en verdad existían?

–Eso creo… –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, acercándose prudentemente. El ojijade lo miró, aún sin poder creerse que estuviera viendo al colega de Alia ahí, con vida– Mucho gusto… –Dijo a X con una sonrisa– Siempre he querido conocerte en persona, pero parece que la oportunidad no se dio, o quizá sí se dio, pero de un modo un tanto accidentado…

–¿Qué…quieres decir? –Preguntó el castaño vacilante, pensado en cuán cínica podía ser una persona. Pero esa mirada que no tenía ni rastro de maldad lo tenía perplejo.

–Hay mucho que debo decir… –Dijo el ojivioleta asintiendo con la cabeza seriamente– Y es mi deber hacerlo. Sólo que antes de ir a la sala de controles con el líder, necesitaba pasar por aquí a saludar…

–Comprendo…–Susurró el ojijade, mirándolo, algo le decía que el chico que tenía frente a él no le estaba mintiendo, al fin comprendía ese lado de Gate del que Alia tanto le contaba cuando hablaba de él.

La rubia contempló a los dos chicos, miraba al pelinegro de modo especial; conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero no lo conseguía por más intentos que hacía. Los dos reploids repararon en ello, X retrocedió un poco mostrando caballerosidad, dándole pase a Gate, el pelinegro le sonrió agradecido y avanzó con su silla de ruedas junto a su compañera, que se limpiaba los ojos silenciosamente, ocultando sus muchas lágrimas de felicidad; el chico se acercó y le ofreció una de las puntas de su bata.

–Hey…este es el mejor de los pañuelos, ¿Quieres usarlo?

Ella soltó una sonrisa llorosa y los dos se dieron un abrazo afectuoso, al parecer aquella era una consigna que sólo ellos conocían; X solo pudo mirar hacia otro lado adrede para no ver cómo los dos investigadores se mostraban cariño. Una sensación de soledad lo invadió en la habitación, la rubia se había olvidado totalmente de él y no se lo reprochaba, era comprensible, puesto que había sufrido mucho por su compañero cuando dijeron que no se le podía reparar y ahora que lo tenía a su lado de nuevo, estaba muy feliz. Silenciosamente salió de la habitación y los dejó conversando, antes de cerrar la puerta, notó la radiante sonrisa de su navegadora y sonriendo calmado, pensó que definitivamente se veía hermosa con la risa adornándole el semblante.

Apenas dio unos tres pasos y se chocó con alguien, le resultó especialmente doloroso caer al suelo por el impacto, pero la otra persona también se había caído– ¡Ah…! Disculpa…

–Auch…–Al frente de X, un reploid azul marino se sobaba la cabeza de modo infantil– Hijo de la grandísima… –Entonces alzó la mirada antes de completar el improperio– ¿X…?

–¿Axl?… –Y levantando la mirada vio a un rubio de brazos cruzados observándolo todo con un rostro inexpresivo– Z…Zero…

Los cazadores azules se levantaron del suelo, y el trío se miró. Un embarazoso silencio llenó el pasillo, mientras la tensión crecía en el lugar, X jugueteaba con los dedos buscando qué cosa decir, Zero permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos inmóviles en un punto, Axl miraba a los dos con una sonrisita nerviosa, pero como al igual que un niño ((Axl: Yo no soy un niño! ÒoÓ~ / Ken: See y Sigma es Blancanieves xD~/Axl: T^T~)) no soportaba la tensión, le metió un puntapié al rubio en la pierna.

–¡Ah! ¡Pequeño idiota! ¡¿Por qué se supone que fue eso? –Preguntó el ojizafiro conteniendo la voz por el área en la que se encontraban; se veía gracioso, saltando en un pie y sobándose la otra pierna.

–Por orgulloso… –Murmuró el chico de la cicatriz de modo aniñado.

–Zero…yo…ehhh…pues, en verdad…lo… –X no sabía cómo decirle que lo sentía– Pues…yo he…ehm…¿Cómo debería decirlo?...Es que….es un poco…etto…no sé explicar que…errr…no, digo, quizá…agh ¡Qué estoy diciendo! –Se llevó ambas manos al cabello y jaló levemente antes de soltarse y dar un hondo suspiro– …perdón… –Dijo al fin, agachando la cabeza, para no ver a su amigo a los ojos, estaba sinceramente arrepentido y eso que no lo había dicho conscientemente– Lo siento mucho…he dicho algo estúpido…aunque…no estaba muy, pues como se dice, totalmente lúcido y…tengo que…no es…se suponía que yo…etto…tenías razón y…admito que yo…

–¿Terminaste? –Preguntó el bermellón fríamente y el cerúleo sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada, se atrevió a mirar al rubio y se encontró con una sonrisa traviesa bien marcada en su rostro– Porque tu soliloquio estaba siendo un poco monótono, predecible y empezaba a aburrirme…¿Sabes?

–Lo siento…–Dijo X lacónicamente bajando la vista.

–En resumen…–Dijo Axl sonriendo– ¿Está perdonado o tiene que hacer otro soliloquio más para convencerte?

–Sí…supongo que si no quiero escuchar otro de esos…tendré que perdonarlo por esta vez… –Puso su mano sobre el hombro de X y él levantó la mirada. Después de sonreír tímidamente y recibir una palmada en la espalda de parte del pistolero, el capitán de la unidad 17 sonrió sinceramente por haberse reconciliado con su mejor amigo.

–Abrazo colectivo…–El azul marino imitó la vocecita de un niñito abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa infantil, y los mayores, mirándose un poco sonrojados, cedieron a la petición del pelopincho, dándose un abrazo grupal. Agradecieron que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos, porque esa hubiera sido la vergüenza de sus vidas en el HQ.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala de espera, en la que siempre había más movimiento, los dos amigos de X no le quería contar nada hasta no llegar a los cómodos sofás de la sala. Axl siempre le aseguraba que se caería de espaldas en cuanto se enterara de la "aventura" que pasaron durante su misión y Zero solo asentía con la cabeza seriamente. El castaño también les decía que él tendría algo que contarles y los dos pelilargos se miraron un rato intercambiando ideas con los ojos.

–¿Tú salías de la habitación de Alia, verdad? –Preguntó Axl juguetonamente.

–Sí…–Respondió tranquilamente el bombardero, que era demasiado inocente para captar indirectas.

–Y estaban…pues…a solas, ¿No?… –Preguntó Zero como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Sí pero-

–En una habitación cerrada y sin reploids que los interrumpan a 10 metros a la redonda… –Continuó el hiperactivo con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿A dónde quieren llegar? –Preguntó ya el castaño, sin entender nada.

–La pregunta sería, ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Alia? –Zero no pudo sonar más sarcástico en ese momento; el ojijade parpadeó un par de veces antes de suspirar.

–No entiendo ni patata de lo que me quieren decir…

–Creo que realmente no pasó nada…estuvieron solos buen tiempo y no pasó nada extraordinario…qué lentos… –Dijo Axl a Zero, bastante desilusionado, el rubio se encogió de hombros– Ahh…sin una interrupción de nadie por vaaaaaarias horas…que desperdicio de…

–Si llegó alguien… –Dijo el de rizos castaños– Era Gate…me sorprendió verlo, ¿Qué no se suponía que era irreparable? Además…parece que no se acuerda de lo sucedido con los Nightmare…

–Lo sabemos… –Asintió el ojizafiro– Nosotros lo trajimos del campo de batalla… –El ojiverde se sorprendió mucho, replicaría, pero Zero alzó una mano, indicándole que aún no había terminado de hablar– Antes de volver a la base vimos a Gate y…pues pensamos en rescatarlo e interrogarlo sobre cómo había regresado a la vida y quién se había infiltrado en la base para hacerlo. Estaba mal herido, pero había más posibilidades de que sobreviviera que cuando estaba desactivado…así que pensamos que sería lo mejor traerlo a las unidades médicas…

–Y han hecho bien… –Dijo X– Yo quería conocer a la bondadosa persona que me mencionaba Alia muchas veces. Yo no creía que alguien como él pudiera ser tan amable, pero hoy lo he notado…y parece ser que ha regresado a ser el mismo de antes.

–Me recuerda a ti… –Intervino el más bajito, para sorpresa de X, que lo miraba con incredulidad– Los dos tienen algo en su aura que…es inexplicablemente pacífico y similar…

–Quizá…pero como no se veían de tiempo…Alia se conmovió mucho y el reencuentro fue emotivo… –Ladeó la mirada de modo inconsciente y sus amigos prestaron atención al detalle y rieron ligeramente.

Zero se recostó un poco más en su asiento– Entonces, ¿Por eso salías de la habitación sin hacer ruido?

–Algo así… –Asintió X, el hiperactivo lo miraba fijamente y de cerca– ¿Qué?

–Hnnn…yo percibo celos…

–¡¿Ehhhhhh?

-Bingo… –Susurró el rubio riendo altaneramente viendo lo rojo que se había puesto el rostro del chico buster.

–N-no…¡No es lo que creen! –X movía las manos rápidamente tratando de explicarse– S-solo que…pues, necesitaban privacidad…y…pues que son amigos…y…

El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo y soltó con una voz monótona– Naaah…haz de cuenta que te creímos…

–¡Es verdad! –Se defendió el ojiverde haciendo un puchero y sin borrar el carmesí de sus mejillas– Además…los celos solo se dan en una pareja de novios…y Alia y yo no somos-

–Novios oficializados…–Completó Zero, muy a pesar de su amigo– Porque cumplen todos los requisitos para ser pareja si se les diera la bendita gana de confesarse lo que se sienten…

–Oye nosotros sólo somos-

–Amigos con derecho al roce… –Dijo Axl burlonamente– Requisito número 1: Cuando se tocan accidentalmente siempre se piden disculpas por nada y terminan sonriendo bobamente…

X quería rebatir, pero dentro de sí, sabía que eso era verdad, el escarlata le interrumpió– Número 2: Si se miran a los ojos por tiempo prolongado se sonrojan y desvían la mirada…

–Y número 3…–El hiperactivo parecía disfrutar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando su amigo– Cuando están uno junto al otro, se sienten invencibles…y también mariposas revoloteando por el estómago cuando la cercanía es demasiado…eh…pues comprometedora…

X suspiró hondo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas; pero esa última revelación le resultó más cierta que las otras. Cuando estaba al lado de esa hermosa rubia, sentía que podía todo y que ni un millón de mavericks armados hasta los dientes logarían vencerlo, si ella estaba con él, navegando a su lado…pero no admitiría que sentía celos. Porque no los sentía, era un poquito de soledad y _nada más_.

–Oigan no…ya basta de tonterías… –Dijo X comenzando a irritarse en serio– Ustedes no pueden entenderme, ¿Tienen idea de la cara de felicidad que tenía ella? Hace tiempo que no la veía sonreír así y…pues creo que eso se debe al regreso de su colega, de su amigo…quizá su…

–¿Te harás a un lado? –Preguntó el del sable de luz, adivinando los pensamientos del azul; el gesto altivo de su rostro no desaparecía aún. X pensaba que estaba cobrando venganza por lo de la mañana e hizo una mueca infantil de disgusto– En primera, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Por lo que cuentas, me da la impresión de que solo se trata de un emotivo encuentro entre dos amigos que se quieren como hermanos…

–Yo no he dicho nada… –Farfulló X cruzándose de brazos– Y no entiendo a lo que te refieres…

–Ya. Ya…basta…creo que deberíamos dejarlo en paz…

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y X miró bruscamente al que había pronunciado las palabras con esa voz tan seria– ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Axl?

El menor hizo su berrinche, esa frasecita de Zero no le había hecho ninguna gracia– ¡Oye! Trato de ser más maduro acorde con la situación, ¿De acuerdo?

Un breve silencio precedió una lluvia de risas por parte de los tres, X fue el primero en recobrar la compostura– Y…¿De dónde sacaron esto de los requisitos?

–De una de esas revistas que le gusta leer a Pallete… –Respondió Zero antes de que Axl abriera la boca.

–¿Leen revistas para niñas…? –Preguntó el capitán de la unidad de élite, alzando una ceja.

–Oye no es lo que crees… –Se defendió Axl como pudo– …Sólo que me pasó esa revista con la página de ese test marcada…Me dio la impresión de que Layer y ella querían que resolvamos el quiz, aunque nunca nos dijeron eso expresamente, lo hicimos por curiosidad…En realidad son 10 requisitos, pero los tuyos más notorios son esos tres…aunque también cumples los otros siete. Zero y yo resolvimos el test por ti…

–¿Y con qué objeto?… –Preguntó X frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

–Con un bolígrafo…–Respondió el reploid de la cicatriz con una sonrisa, hasta que sintió que le metían un zape en la nuca– ¡Itte!

–Te preguntó que con qué intención…menso, pero mejor se la diré yo… –El chico buster miró al espadachín, expectante– Queríamos saber qué tipo de posibilidades contabas para conquistar navegadoras…

–Aaaah con ustedes no se puede…–Bufó el azul sonrojado, con ambas manos en las sienes y apretando los ojos.

–Aunque te cuento algo, Axl también sacó un 10 sobre 10… –El pelirrojo se sonrojó violentamente y dirigió la mirada a otro lado– Y adivina con quién…

–¡Cállate vieja chismosa! –Gritó el bajito enfrentándose a Zero, pero el bermellón sonrió de medio lado.

–Por decirme eso ahora sí se lo diré…

El pequeño se le plantó al frente del más alto de los tres, tratando de taparle la boca a la fuerza– ¡NO!

–Déjame adivinar… –Ahora era el turno del chico variable de cobrar venganza, Axl giró nervioso a mirarlo, esa expresión triunfante de la cara de X no le gustaba– ¿Su nombre empieza con "P"?

–Oh sí… –El de cabello dorado sonreía maliciosamente, X estaba en "vengativo mode on" y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad–…Y lo que le sigue es la "A"…

–¡Hagan el favor de callarse! –Protestó el pistolero– Al menos yo no soy un frígido mental como otros… –Zero le miró ceñudo, captando la indirecta– El resultado que te salió con Layer fue ninguna respuesta en el rango de "compañeros de trabajo"…

–Eso es lo que somos…¿No? –Dijo el rubio con escepticismo.

–Sí pero piénsalo un poco… –Dijo Axl con superioridad, como si él supiera algo que los otros no– X y Alia se gustan…

–¡Oye! Creí que había dejado en claro qu-

–Pallete y yo somos demasiado buenos amigos…quizá podamos llegar a conocernos un poquito más…–Continuó el pelirrojo ignorando olímpicamente a X y sonrojándose levemente– Se supone que Layer y tú al menos…

–¡Ha!…Eso de que cada uno se queda con su pareja me suena a los pensamientos de un niño… –Zero suspiró con desgana, moviendo negativamente la cabeza y con eso irritando al aludido.

–¡Yo no soy un niño! –Bramó el hiperactivo.

–Entonces deja de hacer emparejamientos fangirleros… –Sonrió Zero ligeramente, recostando la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá; pensativo; una expresión tranquila apareció en su rostro y dirigía sus pensamientos a alguien– "No te preocupes…nadie será capaz de reemplazarte y tampoco quiero saber nada más sobre el tema…"

X lo miró, él si conocía la razón. Quizá Axl hubiera sabido que había una navegadora que Zero apreciaba mucho y todo; pero él no había presenciado con sus propios ojos lo mucho que la quería. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver al reploid escarlata sonriendo más de lo normal, con un brillo en los ojos que no pocos notaban. Tampoco vio como todo eso cambió por una seriedad extrema, por la frialdad en las batallas, por sus momentos de mutismos largos en los que rememoraba dolorosamente sus últimos momentos con ella como si fuese un masoquista al que le gustaba sufrir por recuerdos. Y él no había podido hacer nada por él, porque apenas trataba de hablarle sobre el tema, fingía que no le pasaba nada o cambiaba drásticamente el tema de conversación. Así era Zero, le gustaba sumergirse en el mar de sus problemas, pero también le gustaba lanzar salvavidas al mar de los problemas ajenos.

–¿Y qué fue lo que pasó en la misión? –Preguntó X, regresando el tema de conversación a su rumbo original.

–Pues…verás…–Axl se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y miró a Zero, preguntándose si estaría bien que X se enterara de que había habido un psicópata enfermizo tomando su nombre. Y de que quizá habría más como ese…

* * *

Yes, I'm baaaack! XD Aunke no por mucho ^^' ya ke tendré ke ausentarme un mes más o menos D: por la onda esta de mis "vacaciones" en las ke tendré ke buscar trabajo y recursearme en algo XD, así ke no me dará mucho tiempo para continuar D;~ En fin, akí mi capi x3~ anjoy it! 8D


	9. Crónicas de guerra

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

****

**Capítulo 9: Crónicas de guerra**

Bueh, antes ke nada disculpas por la demora n-nU felices fiestra super atrsadazas, éxitos a todos, espero que este año nos depare muchos éxitos a todos y que podamos hacer todo lo que nos proponemos. En fin, aquí el noveno capi de esto, se los debía lo sé. El que sigue estará para principios de febrero. En las vacaciones yo casi no toco computadora y me es un poco difícil hacerme el fic, bueno, espero que este les guste mucho. Me he dado cuenta de que cada vez hay más reviews, ¡Banzai por eso! xD Me agrada que cada vez más haya gente a la que le empieza a dar curiosidad este fic freak XD Abrazos a todos y akí la novena entrega de Sangre, Dolor y Silencio! *abre telones*

**

* * *

**

–Bueno, tienes que enterarte de todos modos, si no lo haces por nosotros, quizá sí lo hagas por los reportes…

–Me están asustando…–Dijo X con una sonrisita nerviosa, viendo la seriedad con la que le había hablado Zero, y daba la impresión de lo que oiría lo dejaría perturbado o algo por el estilo.

–Entonces primero te contaremos las malas, y luego te contaremos las buenas… –Sonrió Axl tratando de aligerar la tensión– Pues lo malo…es que hay new generation reploids implicados en esto… –El ojijade abrió los ojos un poco más, pero se notaba que también estaba frustrado– Y además hay un extraño reploid negro que Zero dice haber conocido antes…

–High Max…y no tenemos ni idea de cómo apareció… –Corroboró Zero, ante la doble sorpresa de su amigo– Pero dile las cosas completas, Axl…ese new generation reploid, estaba tomando la forma de…

–¿Sigma de nuevo?… –Preguntó el azul, su rostro tenía una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y tristeza.

–No X…–Dijo el pistolero bajando la voz– Están tomando…tu forma…

El pelirrojo tenía razón cuando dijo que su superior se caería de la silla al oír noticia de semejante gravedad; X se dejó resbalar por el mueble lentamente y se quedó sentado con la vista perdida al frente. Se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, mientras una corriente de pensamientos corría por su cabeza de modo torrencial ¿Ahora él era objeto de destrucción y guerra? No, eso no podía ser, tenía que ser una broma de sus amigos y una broma muy pesada, demasiado pesada. No era justo, él más que nadie ansiaba la paz ¿Por qué lo utilizaban de ese modo? ¿Qué caso tenía usar su figura como estandarte de destrucción?

–Las buenas son que tenemos un nuevo aliado… –El rubio habló rápidamente, mientras el menor picaba a X con el dedo para hacerlo reaccionar.

–¿Qué dices…? –El chico salió de su letargo, volteando lentamente; ese rayo de esperanza de que tenían otro compañero quizá lo reconfortaba un poco, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer reclutar más personas. Las sombras del pasado ya casi cubrían su sentido de la confianza con los desconocidos.

–Un ser molesto llamado Dynamo… –Dijo Axl frunciendo el ceño infantilmente– Dijo algo de una colonia espacial o algo por el estilo…pero aún así parece ser fuerte. Nosotros llegamos al menos con un rasguño, pero él no tenía ni un solo daño en el cuerpo, solo arañazos de grado 1 en la armadura…

–¿Dynamo?… –El capitán de la unidad 17 se puso a pensar un rato, estaba con la mente en otro lado, por eso no recordaba muy bien al reploid del que le hablaban; hasta que dio con el recuerdo– ¡¿Ese Dynamo?

–¿Conocemos a algún otro? –Preguntó el ojiazul, mientras una enorme gota de sudor le resbalaba por la nuca.

–¡Sr. X! –Llegó el peliceleste sonriendo, mientras tomaba la mano de X y la agitaba un montón de veces; todo a modo de saludo– ¡Un gusto verlo! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…siento mucho que no hayamos podido encontrarnos, pero usted sabe, business son business…((N.d.A: No sé si usen esta expresión en otros países xD, a veces por aquí a los negocios los llamamos por el inglés, business –bisnes XD-. Es una forma un poco charming de expresarse xD, ustedes saben, Dynamo es todo encanto xD~))

–¡Dynamo ya párale que lo vas a matar! –Gritó Zero, entre divertido y severo. El mercenario dándose cuenta de que X estaba rojo de tanto ser agitado, lo soltó enseguida, el azul empezó a recuperar el aire a bocanadas.

–Mi brazo… –Susurró el chico lacónicamente, mientras daba vueltas a su brazo, para comprobar si la articulación del hombro seguía sensible y funcional– Mucho gusto en verte de nuevo…creo…

–Oh, es justo como imaginaba… –Rió el reploid de los boomerangs– ¿Y ya le contaron lo del maniático?

–Sí, ya se lo dijimos… –Bufó el hiperactivo, pensando en que el tipo en cuestión a veces no medía sus palabras.

–Era un debilucho… –Dijo Dynamo activando su visor y mirando a X fijamente, para luego subirlo de nuevo– Claramente este original no puede tener una copia que lo supere…

–¿Qué quieres decir?… –Preguntó X, con curiosidad.

Con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, el chico del visor rojo se sentó en uno de los sofás– No, nada…al menos, nada de lo que deba enterarse por ahora…

–Das misterio…como siempre –Dijo el castaño con una ligera sonrisa, aunque como siempre, dudaba un poco de su nuevo aliado.

–Soy especialista en eso, Sr. X ¿O es que no lo recuerda?

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Alia, ambos investigadores conversaban como hace tiempo no lo hacían, a pesar de que los recuerdos del pelinegro estaban fragmentados, podía recordar perfectamente los días que había pasado con su amiga y también los días después de que ella se unió a los hunters. Ella le contaba cómo era la vida en el HQ, de todas las cosas que había podido descubrir, inclusive de la gran ayuda que significaba para X que ella fuera su navegadora. Le hablaba a Gate de lo buena persona que era el castaño y de lo fuerte que era en batalla; también lo contó que ese hunter tan sensible había sacado en ella una de las habilidades reploids más discutidas: había podido llorar y tres veces en el pecho del chico de armadura azul.

–Eso prueba que mi teoría es cierta… –Sonrió el chico– Después de todo, no somos los monstruos sin emociones que muchos científicos humanos dijeron que éramos…

–Sí…y que lo digas, a mí misma me sorprende…–Sonrió la rubia, hasta que reparó en algo importante– Por cierto… ¿A dónde se fue X?

–Creo que quiso dejarnos solos… –Dijo Gate sinceramente, había notado cierta incomodidad en el ojijade antes de irse; ahora miraba a su colega con ojos escrutadores– ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

El rostro de Alia se puso del color de su bata– N-no…¿C-cómo…? P-pero eso es imposible…nosotros solo…

–Solo son amigos, ¿No?… –Dijo el ojivioleta con una sonrisa divertida.

–¡Sí! ¡Eso s-so-solo amigos! –Respondió la navegadora haciendo un puchero.

–¿Entonces qué opinas de que nuestra relación pase al siguiente nivel?

–¡¿Eeeeeeeeehhhh? –Retrocedió violentamente al ver esa sonrisa galante en el rostro de su amigo.

–Vamos…yo sé que tú quieres…además estamos solteros y… –Se acercó y con un dedo repasó todo el borde del rostro de la chica hasta llegar a su barbilla para tomarla y acercarse lentamente– …Además de eso somos viejos conocidos…y tú no estás nada mal…

La chica negó con la cabeza muchas veces seguidas, tratando de retroceder; la agobiaba estar tan cerca de él, y más porque sus mejillas adquirían tonalidades muy rojizas como para que esa conversación sea normal– O-oye…admito que eres gu…guapo y eso p-pero…Tú y yo somos amigos, ¡Tú y yo solo somos amigos!…¡A-MI-GOS! ¡No me pongas en más líos! Además…

–Jaja solo bromeaba…–Dijo el pelinegro en tono despreocupado, quitando esa cara seria y alejándose de la chica sonriendo suavemente– ¿De veras crees que sería capaz de pedirte eso, sabiendo que hay alguien especial para ti?

–Gracias por comprenderl-

–Lo sabía… –Susurró el chico de la bata con una mano en la barbilla. A la rosada no le quedó más que rendirse y asentir con la cabeza– Anda, somos amigos, no hay nada de malo en que me lo digas… –Sonrió el pelicorto– Además, ya sabes…podría usar alguna de mis teorías para…

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –Bufó la navegadora– Nadie tiene que saber de esto…

–A mí me parece que al ser tan notorio, los demás ya lo saben… –Había oído algunas cosas, mientras Axl lo cargaba antes de subirse al telepuerto, que no comprendió hasta que vio a esos dos juntos cuando entró a la habitación pero ese secreto se lo llevaría consigo a la tumba– Da la impresión de que ustedes dos son los que no se dan cuenta de nada…

La chica infló los mofletes, mientras se cruzaba de brazos– Eso no te importa…

–Bueh, se ve que no has cambiado nada…y eso me alegra…–Agregó con una sonrisa amable, la chica sonrió también. Extrañaba ese tipo de discusiones con su amigo.

En la sala de espera, mientras tanto, los cuatro cazadores conversaban animados; Dynamo les contaba todo sobre sus "business" y ellos se reían a carcajadas a veces de lo que él les explicaba; el tipo en cuestión era bastante demostrativo con sus relatos, incluyendo algunos efectos de sonido o muecas graciosas que le arrancaban más de una sonrisa a nuestros hunters favoritos. Cosas como que casi le cae un balazo en el trasero mientras huía de una turba enardecida de reploids patrulleros o que el cabello se le quedó atascado en un sistema de seguridad cuando un mechaniloid estaba a punto de rostizarle la humanidad de un solo rayo láser eran de las cosas más comunes que oían los hunters de parte del cazador de recompensas.

–Quizá esté unos 10 centímetros más largo…no es mucho pero es igual de molesto. Y como cortármelo me da flojera, por eso mejor lo trencé…es más práctico… –Rió el peliceleste, y entonces miró a Zero– Creo que usted debería hacer lo mismo, Sr. Zero…

El rubio recordó esa "travesura" que le hizo cierto científico y suspiró resignado a recibir ese tipo de comentarios– Creo que así como está, mi cabello está bien…

–Oh bueno, supongo que cada uno tiene su estilo…–Rió el peliceleste.

–¿Axl…?

El pelirrojo giró, en la gran puerta de la sala estaba de pie su navegadora, junto con Layer. Ambas, visiblemente cansadas, miraban hacia donde ellos estaban sentados; la pequeña rubia se quitó los anteojos que usaba para leer y manejar máquinas y corrió donde Axl, que la recibió en sus brazos, confundido y sonrojado.

–Ya ya…te…te dije que no te pusieras demasiado sentimental… –Se quejó el hiperactivo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica.

La más bajita lo abrazaba fuertemente, hasta que levantó la vista, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sonreía– No estoy sentimental…baka… –El chico de la cicatriz no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto– Estoy feliz, de que hayas regresado bien, como me prometiste…

–¿Alguna vez he roto alguna promesa? –Preguntó el chico, con una sonrisita autosuficiente y la chica negó con la cabeza, correspondiendo el gesto– Muy bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta…

Layer dudaba de si acercarse a Zero y darle una bienvenida como la de Palette a Axl; si hablarle al rubio que le quitaba el sueño ya de por sí le resultaba vergonzoso, tirarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo, de seguro que lo era mucho más. Suspiró, mientras caminaba y las mejillas se le encendían irremediablemente; su blanco estaba pensativo, como siempre que sus amigos lo descuidaban o las veces que se quedaba solo sin hablar con nadie.

–Z…Zero… –Susurró para hacerse notar, pero el chico seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos– ¿Zero?

–Ah…Layer…–Dijo el ojizafiro saliendo de su ensimismamiento– Es bueno verte, ¿Mucho ajetreo?

La pelivioleta sonrió y asintió, quizá no le hubiera podido decir nada, pero al menos ya conversaba con él– Sí, pero ya estoy bien…terminé con todo a tiempo…Para poder verte…

–Buen trabajo…–Dijo el bermellón, sin captar la indirecta, antes de volver a sus reflexiones; la chica bajó la mirada, hasta que una mano sobre su hombro la asustó un poco.

–Woah, que encantadora belleza… –Ese comentario de ese peliceleste la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas– ¿Todas las navegadoras de la base son tan guapas como tú?

–N-no…no sé a qué se refiere… –Dijo la chica, mientras uno de sus ojos verdes resaltaba por entre su flequillo.

–Awww…además de linda eres tan honesta… –Rió divertido Dynamo– Como seré hunter por un tiempo, espero tener el placer de tomarte como navegadora…

–Eh…pues…no estaría mal…digo, si es que se acostumbra…a mi modo de hacer las cosas… –Layer estaba un tanto nerviosa, no sabía muy bien como debía manejar la situación con un hombre que le coqueteaba; si bien era cierto que era atractiva y que en la base, los pedidos de citas no le faltaban, nadie había sido tan atrevido y directo como ese reploid fortachón. Además, siempre que la abordaban, Alia, Palette, Axl o X llegaban en su rescate. Rara vez, Zero intervenía, pero sin darse por enterado de lo que pasaba, cosa que ilusionaba a la navegadora y la hacía soñar numerosas veces con ese rubio de hermosos ojos zafiros.

–¡Oh sí! ¡Me impondrás órdenes!… –Dijo el chico, con ambas manos en las mejillas y sonrojándose aposta, mientras daba algunos saltitos en su sitio– Seré tu esclavo…jojo, que bien que suena eso…

–Ya Dynamo, deja de avergonzarla… –Entró X al rescate, mientras reprimía una sonrisa, Layer se sintió agradecida con el bombardero; al lado, Axl y Palette conversaban sobre quién sabe qué cosas.

–Es que es hermosa, no lo negará Sr. X… –Dijo el chico poniéndose ambas manos detrás de la nuca, y el azul negó un par de veces con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y articulaba con los labios la palabra "idiota". El más alto, después de sonreír un poco por el hecho, dirigió su vista inmediatamente hacia detrás del bombardero azul, asintió con la cabeza con su típica cortesía– ¿Ya se encuentra mejor, Sr. científico?

–Eso creo…–Rió ligeramente el chico que apareció en silla de ruedas y luego cambió su rostro por uno serio, X giró para verlo, y los demás se lo quedaron viendo– ¿Me podrían llevar con su líder? Tengo información para él, para todos…necesito ir ahí…

–No te preocupes…–Sonrió X, poniéndose de pie para guiar la silla– Nosotros te llevaremos, además nos interesa lo que tienes que decir…

–Sí, es mejor que ustedes también estén ahí…–Dijo el pelinegro asintiendo.

–Bueh, tenemos que saber a quién le vamos a patear el trasero, ¿Verdad? –Sonrió Axl confiado.

–Sea lo que sea, ya hemos pasado por mucho como para no estar preparados… –Dijo Zero, impasible como siempre, mientras avanzaba junto a X. Dynamo miraba con curiosidad al reploid violeta.

Una vez llegados a la sala de mando, Signas esperaba sentado, bebiendo una taza de café como siempre. Lo secundaban Lifesaver y Douglas, que revisaban algunos planos e informes. El líder se levantó de su silla y le estrechó la mano al que venía en silla de ruedas; los hunters y navegadoras dieron un saludo militar y luego de los típicos intercambios de palabras al ingresar a la sala de mando, se pusieron todos alrededor de la mesa de estrategias, siendo el centro de la atención, Gate. Signas estaba sentado en la parte de adelante y su campo visual abarcaba a todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar.

–Bienvenido oficialmente al Maverick Hunter Head Quarters… –Dijo Signas, con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba siempre que las situaciones se tornaban de cuidado– Según tengo entendido, tienes información valiosa para nosotros…¿Podrías empezar por decirnos cómo fue posible tu reactivación?

El reploid de bata negó un par de veces lentamente– Lo siento, pero eso tampoco lo sé muy bien. Eso Lifesaver se lo puede confirmar con los informes detallados, que he de suponer, tiene sobre mi estado de memoria.

El reploid blanco se puso de pie y leyó la hoja que tenía en la mano, en voz alta– Objeto ajeno al sistema cerebral reploid: Nanochip incrustado artificialmente. Estado del objeto: Activo a moderados lapsos de tiempo. Acciones a tomar al respecto: Retirarlo bajo prioridad máxima. Dificultad para dicho proceso: Extremadamente riesgosa. Límites de tiempo: Ninguno a consideración.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, consternados por lo que acababan de oír y Gate sonrió amargamente. Que se lo dijeran con esas palabras técnicas hacía que las cosas se pusieran peores, suspiró hondo– Eso…puede explicarle lo que acaba de preguntarme…

–Sí…ya lo creo… –Dijo el líder hunter con una mano en la barbilla– Entonces, creo que no sería pedirte demasiado si iniciaras tu relato desde donde recuerdas bien las cosas…Por ejemplo… ¿Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido antes de que te atacaran?

–Sí, y vaya que lo recuerdo… –Dijo el pelinegro, seriamente, mientras ladeaba la mirada– …Él buscaba _algo_ en la base Hunter y quería que se lo trajéramos. Había usado argumentos que no pudimos rebatirle, nos convenció de que aquello terminaría con la guerra, de que había cambiado…Originalmente me usaría a mí, él decía que yo conocía perfectamente lo que quería que le traiga, yo estaba confundido, porque se suponía, debía de estar muerto, pero eso vagaba en una conciencia lejana y mi memoria no me daba para poder reaccionar como quisiera: estaba muy asustado.

–¿Usaron algún tipo de tortura o control externo?… –Preguntó Zero, que tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y entrelazadas a la altura de la barbilla ((N.d.A: Como la típica pose de Gendo Ikari :D)).

–En un principio no; pero todos teníamos en común muchísimas cosas; sólo nos dominaban con palabras bonitas e ideales disfrazados. Estúpidamente creímos en él. El punto es que cuando me enteré del plan, de lo que quería que le llevara y de que estaban jugando sucio, de que nos utilizaban…de que trataba de controlarnos a todos usando su virus, porque ninguno de nosotros aprobaba sus políticas; yo empecé a trabajar por mi cuenta.

–Prosigue… –Dijo X, temiendo que lo peor seguiría y el chico continuó.

–Hice una vacuna, con el poco material y tiempo que disponía. Esa era la vacuna más potente que podría haber creado en ese lugar y me la inyecté primero antes de darle una dosis a los demás: tenía que probar la fiabilidad y no cometer ninguna estupidez.

–¿Cuál era la función de la vacuna?… –Preguntó el reploid médico, muy interesado.

– Tenía que lograr inhibir el virus de los cuerpos y mentes de mis compañeros antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… –El rostro de Gate entonces adquirió un tono sombrío– Entonces algo salió mal, y mis sistemas de reparación se inhibieron, aún así cumplió su propósito de creación perfectamente y repelió el virus que amenazaba con poseerme. Pero todos los demás…mis compañeros…ellos…–Apretaba los puños, recordando con impotencia la escena que había presenciado– Ahora son sus marionetas incondicionales…le sirven sin dudar y no cuestionan ni una sola vez lo que se les ordena, por más macabro y horrendo que sea.

–¿Cuándo dices tus compañeros…Quieres decir que hay más como tú? –Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

–En efecto así es…ustedes conocen a muchos de ellos, ya que las pocas veces que pudimos hablar en nuestros momentos de lucidez; siempre hablábamos de ustedes. Los Maverick Hunters, famosos por sus hazañas; como dije antes, todos teníamos muchas cosas en común. Una era que todos conocíamos de alguna forma u otra a loa Maverick Hunters…la otra; era que se suponía, debíamos estar muertos.

–Imposible… –Musitó el ojijade de cabello castaño, sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

–Desgraciadamente, no pude salvar a nadie…Inclusive mi asistente; él me traicionó. Yo fingía obedecer para poder llegar a ustedes de una forma u otra, pero él se dio cuenta de que yo seguía consciente y me delató.

–Maldito soplón… –Susurró Axl con enfado, aligerando la carga del ambiente, el investigador sonrió ligeramente, el comentario del hiperactivo le había hecho gracia. .

–Sí…tienes razón, pero no fue culpa suya. Si no hubiera estado preso del virus, nunca me habría hecho algo como eso… –El pelinegro sonreía tristemente, X se sorprendió de que se sentía un tanto identificado con él en ese aspecto– En fin…iban a torturarme hasta poder inocular el virus en mi sangre logrando resultados…Y yo sabía que no de un modo muy bonito que digamos…Una vez ya me habían inyectado la dosis, pero solo lograron que mi cuerpo se debilitara más por el efecto de la vacuna y lograron que sintiera mucho más dolor que el que podía ver, sentían quienes estaban bajo su influjo…

Douglas parpadeó un par de veces– ¿Y entonces…?

El investigador rió con ironía– Así es…tuve que verme forzado a escapar y casi muero en el intento. Pero antes de irme, me dieron recuerdos de despedida…–Dicho eso se señaló el brazo izquierdo, en el que aún no había recuperado totalmente su movilidad– Una herida como esa no hubiera sido nada para mí, pero mis defensas estaban bajas a causa de la vacuna que había fabricado…

Lifesaver le miró pensativo– Pero ya se diseminó por todo tu cuerpo, ¿No?

–Así es…ahora está en la fase de absorción. Cuando haya pasado, podría decirse que seré inmune a ese virus… –Luego de esa aclaración, continuó con su relato– Escapé a Alpha One, y ellos lo sabían…era el único camino posible para llegar al Maverick Hunter Head Quarters. Yo quería venir a decirles lo que haría él; quería prevenirlos, pero estaba muy débil. Hice mi movimiento demasiado tarde y si no me equivoco irrumpieron en la base, tratando de llevarse lo que nos habían pedido.

–Así es…pero, ¿Qué es lo que querían llevarse? –Preguntó Zero, cerrando los ojos.

–Me temo que la pregunta no es qué, si no a quien… –Dijo enigmáticamente el ojivioleta, para continuar contando su vivencia– Entonces se enteraron de que me faltaba poco para llegar a la base y…mandaron todas las fuerzas mavericks que pudieron para atraparme…

–¿Acaso quieres decir que el ataque a Alpha One City…? –Signas lo miró sin poder creérselo; ¿Todo ese revuelo por un solo reploid fugitivo? X y los demás miraron al reploid violeta, que tenía una expresión umbría.

–Eso quiere decir que el enemigo hizo todo ese revuelo sólo para atraparlo. Lo que nos lleva a deducir que usted aún les servía de algo y sabe algo que no querían que llegara a esta base… ¿Me equivoco?... –Preguntó Dynamo, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio analizándolo todo.

Gate apretó los puños y los dientes, mientras asentía – Sí…eso es. Por mi culpa…por mi culpa la ciudad está… –Tembló un poco, la rabia y la frustración que sentía no tenían comparación. Saberse culpable de la destrucción total de una ciudad y de las muertes de muchos no lo dejaba tranquilo– ¡Si tan sólo hubiera encontrado otra forma! Pero…probé todas las alternativas que pude… valoré alrededor de 150 posibilidades, pero no había más oportunidad que esa…yo no contaba con…con…con una persecución de tan grandes magnitudes… –El chico se llevó ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza y apretó fuertemente; X lo miró mucho más insistentemente que los otros, por que le daba la impresión de estarse mirando a sí mismo cuando fallaba en una misión, algo en su corazón le dolía por el investigador y le dolía muy fuerte…

"_Veo que mi pequeño subalterno ha llegado con bien al HQ"_

–¡Sigma!… –X se puso de pie violentamente; los demás lo miraron, puesto que esa voz retumbaba en su cabeza solamente y sus compañeros no podían escucharla. Sus ojos de nuevo perdieron súbitamente todo el brillo, parecía muerto, porque miraba sin ver nada a su alrededor– ¡¿Qué estás planeando ahora?

"_Eh, no seas violento X…Charlemos con calma para poder imponerte mis condiciones. ¿Qué te parece? El tipo se parece mucho a ti en muchas cosas, ¿A que sí? Es inútil, es débil y también es demasiado sentimentaloide…"_

–¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así! ¡AGH!… –Se tocó el corazón, de nuevo empezaba el dolor insoportable, apretó los ojos, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla– ¿Qué…me…estás…?

"_Suspicaz como siempre, X…Creo que jugaré contigo un poco más. Pero solo un poco…¿Eh? Mi mayor enemigo necesita una muerte hecha a su medida…llena de sufrimiento y de culpa…"_

–No…no… –Apenas podía decir el castaño, el dolor en su corazón iba en aumento progresivo– No…te…atrevas…Si-Sig…ma… –Dijo con la voz ahogada, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

"_¡Eso X! Muéstrame tus debilidades…quiero saber…saber qué es lo que más valoras para poder arrebatártelo. Así como arrebataste mi sueño incontables veces…Quiero que me lo digas X…Vamos, quiero oírlo…"_

Los ojos del bombardero cambiaron a un violeta intenso y a una expresión ausente, sus labios se movieron solos, sin que él tuviera conciencia de cómo detenerse– A…li…

–¡X! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede? –Zero se levantó rápidamente, mientras zarandeaba a su amigo por los hombros, pero sin lograr despertarlo de su trance; Dynamo había activado su visor, observando fijamente al chico– ¡X!

–Dime…X… –Balbuceaba el castaño con una inexpresiva voz, aún con los ojos ausentes y de color violeta fuerte– ¿Qué…es lo más importante…para ti en este…mundo?…

"_Eso es…dímelo para poder hacerte sufrir mi viejo amigo"_

Los ojos del chico se tornaron verdes, pero sin aún recuperar su brillo, luchaba, porque su rostro ahora mostraba fiereza– ¡NO! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame Sigma!

Empezó a convulsionarse para zafarse del agarre de Zero, sentía que el dolor de su corazón aumentaría mucho más. Hasta que sintió algo en la cabeza que le despejaba el dolor lentamente, ya no oía la voz de Sigma y sus ojos volvían poco a poco a su tono normal de color. Cuando se fijó, notó que Zero y Axl lo sostenían fuertemente, mientras Lifesaver le había puesto el casco por la fuerza. Recuperó el aire a bocanadas, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Palette rápidamente le alcanzó un pañuelo y Layer buscó algo para abanicarlo. El ojijade se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, pero una voz lo sacó de su tranquilidad momentánea.

_/–¿Crees que puedes huir de mí así como así, mi pequeño X? –_Todos giraron a la pantalla de transmisiones; el rostro demacrado y numerosas veces reconstruido de Sigma, sonreía socarronamente desde el otro lado./

* * *

Listoh! Sigma es tan maligno que aparece hasta en la sopa XD~~ Cuidado, podría aparecer en sus tazas de café con leche mientras desayunan D: (kien sabe, kizá se infiltre en el inodoro xD). Saludos a todos y dejen review para hacer feliz a esta fangirl loca x3~


	10. Nuevas adquisiciones

**Sangre, Dolor y Silencio**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

**Capítulo 10: Nuevas "adquisiciones"**

Yeeey~~ *llega corriendo* Okey, soy muuuy mala y malévola (?) para haberme retrasado tantísimo con esta conti T-T pero tiene su explicación, he estado en el instituto y me quedé bloqueada con este capi (A pesar de ser uno a los que más ganas le puse en la trama), debido a que se me borró completito y como no hubo modo de recuperarlo, tuve que escribirlo entero, aunque no tan entero porque modifiqué cosas pequeñas y me quedó a una página menos de lo acostumbrado :/ Eeen fin, espero que les guste, ya que este es mi capi...sorpresa por llamarlo de alguna forma. Ehm...bueh nada, eso, preparen su corazón para lo menos esperado y aquí el décimo capi~~ x3

* * *

El castaño levantó bruscamente la mirada y todos lo hicieron con él al mismo tiempo. Sigma sonreía y saludaba con la mano, como si saludara a sus viejos amigos a los que no ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Aún sin levantarse de su asiento le dirigió una fiera mirada a su enemigo de toda la vida; Zero y Axl aguardaban al lado de X a que, una vez más, el maverick diera sus condiciones para la batalla.

_/-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, X…Zero…Axl…Veo que los Hunters tienen un gran sentido de la educación. Han recibido muy bien a mi fugitivo…/_

-Supongo, que es nuestra cortesía, Sigma…-Dijo Signas con una sonrisa insondable, mientras asentía con la cabeza educadamente- ¿Acaso en tu bando no tienen los mismos modales?

_/-Me temo que no, líder…No es ese nuestro estilo…/_

-Eso dice muchas cosas de los mavericks…-Intervino Dynamo sonriendo- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

/-_Vaya…¿Otra vez tú? Creí que los Hunters se habían encargado de toda la escoria reploid, pero creo que me equivoqué…_-Se carcajeó el reploid de batalla con una sonrisa burlona./

-Ah sí…eso explica el hecho de que tú también sigas con vida…-Respondió hábilmente el peliceleste sin dejar de sonreír y Sigma solo le dirigió una dura mirada antes de mirar por la pantalla el estado de la base hunter.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –Rugió el rubio de ojos azules plantándose delante, apretando los dientes para contener la rabia que sentía cada vez que lo miraba.

/-_Lo de siempre, si es que se le puede llamar de alguna manera u otra…_-Respondió el líder maverick./

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Axl- Si es lo de siempre Sigma, ten por seguro que sucederá lo de siempre: Te patearemos el trasero sin mostrar piedad; ya lo sabes…

/-_¿Ah sí? _…-Sigma soltó una risotada, como si le hubieran contado una broma bastante graciosa- _Vaya vaya, nuestro flacucho y enclenque hunter nos viene a decir que pateará el trasero de las huestes mavericks…/_

-¡¿A quién llamas enclenque, pedazo de chatarra? –Gruñó el new generation reploid, respondiendo a la provocación; Zero lo detuvo de un brazo antes de que se lanzara a la pantalla para destrozarla.

_/-Mi Lumine tenía razón…el prototipo aún tiene fallas…/_

-Pues que yo sepa, tú Lumine como lo llamas, movía los hilos desde la sombra en la batalla pasada, Sigma… -Dijo el chico de la cicatriz tratando de calmarse.

_/-Lo has dicho niño. Que tú sepas_…-Sigma sonrió ante un nuevo intento de Axl de abalanzarse contra la pantalla-_ ¿Y tú X? ¿Por qué estás tan callado? Anda…dile algo a tu viejo enemigo…/_

X se limitó a mirarlo sin decir una sola palabra; tenía una expresión entre sombría, vacía, incrédula e impotente. Movió negativamente la cabeza, dando a entender que no diría nada, porque estaba demasiado trastocado como para decir algo. Demasiadas emociones por un día para un chico como él.

-Déjalo en paz, nosotros respondemos las preguntas por él…-Dijo el reploid de rojo con altivez, mirando por un momento de reojo a su amigo y dirigiendo su mirada a la pantalla en unos segundos- Ahora apresúrate a mover tu asquerosa boca y decirnos el discurso de siempre. Y más te vale apresurarte, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo en tus estupideces.

_/-Vaya Zero, se nota que estás ansioso…Pues bien, primeramente les presentaré a los enemigos de turno, aunque creo que sería algo innecesario, ya que muchos de ustedes los conocen…/_

-¡NO! –Gritó Gate, que por mucho tiempo había permanecido callado, estaba alterado y aterrado al mismo tiempo- ¡No lo hagas Sigma! Yo…yo…no me importa volver a tu bando y hacer lo que me digas, no me importa las torturas que uses contra mí…Incluso no me importa perder la vida de nuevo…¡Pero no hagas eso!

-¿Qué sucede?... -Preguntó X con una extraña tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo un leve dejo de preocupación- Gate…

-No…no…no lo hagas…por favor…-Imploró el pelinegro, pero eso sólo hizo que la sonrisa socarrona de Sigma se acentuara en sus labios- No lo hagas…

_/-Vaya…¿Es que no quieres que los Hunters sepan los peligros a los que se enfrentarán? ¿Acaso quieres mandarlos directo a la tumba? ¿Eso quieres?/_

-No lo hagas…no…-Seguía balbuceando Gate, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El líder maverick disfrutaba torturando psicológicamente al investigador; los demás solo miraban al chico de bata blanca que observaba todo impotente y desesperado porque Sigma no diera el siguiente paso de su discurso- Será muy duro…no lo hagas Sigma…no lo hagas…

_/-Tarde o temprano lo verán…_-Se burló Sigma, mientras se veía claramente como apretaba algunos botones para hacer un gran alejamiento con la pantalla, ocho cápsulas aparecieron a su lado, cuatro a la derecha y cuatro a la izquierda. Dentro, se notaba que dormían algunos reploids, aunque su aspecto no podía apreciarse bien-_ Bien, ellos son mis nuevos juguetes, hice muy buenas adquisiciones, espero que les gusten. Pero ya deben conocer algunas…_ -Dijo el maverick riendo, mientras se acercaba a la primera cápsula y presionaba el botón para abrirla, un largo silencio se hizo en la sala antes de que alguien reconociera primero a quien estaba dentro de la cápsula./

-¡RED! –Axl no podía creerlo, dentro de esa cápsula, su ex jefe y mejor amigo yacía durmiendo. Se acercó un poco más a la pantalla sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban- No…es…posible…

_/-Claro que lo es…_-Le respondió Red abriendo los ojos, pero la expresión de ellos era fría, incluso demasiado para lo habitual en él-_…¿Acaso no estás feliz, Axl?/_

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba atontado, la pantalla. Retrocedió un poco, Zero lo sostuvo, mientras él hacía intentos por no observar a su amigo metido en esa cápsula- No…Red…Red…tú no deberías…

-Cálmate Axl…-Dijo el bermellón, comprensivo, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo; él asintió en silencio.

_/-Sabía que te agradaría, Axl…_-Ironizó Sigma, mientras se acercaba a la segunda cápsula y la abría. Ahí descansaba un anciano reploid, que al instante abrió los ojos; violetas y más inexpresivos de lo normal. Gate no pudo reprimir un sollozo./

-Isoc…¿Por qué…?

/-_Porque es el destino de todos los reploids…_ -Respondió el ex-asistente del investigador, mirándolo por encima del hombro, como si fuese superior a su antiguo jefe de investigación./

X miraba atentamente como los hechos tomaban ese giro aterrador, su corazón latía rápidamente, pues una perturbadora corazonada se había clavado en su alma fuertemente. Siguió observando la pantalla con toda la entereza de la que era capaz, pues sentía que su seriedad y su valor poco a poco lo iban abandonando.

/_-¿Vemos al siguiente? _–Preguntó Sigma como un cirquero que le muestra a su público una especie rara de animal. La tercera cápsula se abrió una vez que él presionó el botón; un reploid regordete y de expresión amable y tranquila, abrió sus enormes ojos con una sonrisa un poco demente. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, si no, de un violeta intenso./

-Do…Double… -Musitó X, observando al antiguo miembro de su escuadrón, saludándole con la mano desde la pantalla.

_/-Hola capitán…_-Dijo Double con una sonrisa traviesa- _Adivine qué…pelearemos de nuevo, ¿No le parece emocionante? Será muy divertido…sí…_ Se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con una expresión infantil.

Zero observó de reojo, como su amigo se ponía pálido y bajaba levemente la mirada y luego apretaba los ojos; puso la otra mano en su hombro- No te preocupes X…todo saldrá bien…no te rindas…

_/-No dirás lo mismo después de esto, Zero…_-Dijo Sigma abriendo la cuarta cápsula con parsimonia. Un Reploid enteramente de traje militar blanco miraba ya cuando la puerta se abrió en su totalidad./

-Colonel…-Susurró Zero, mirando fijamente la cuarta cápsula, pero sin inmutarse- ¿Es que quieres morir de nuevo por mi espada?

_/-Bonita bienvenida la tuya, viejo amigo…_-Respondió el ex coronel de la Repliforce con una sonrisa condescendiente- _Pero sólo quiero un duelo, como en los viejos tiempos…/_

-Tu deseo, será cumplido…-Respondió el espadachín con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero con un extraño sentimiento apoderándose de él, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

_/-Veamos…el siguiente…_-La quinta cápsula se abrió, y en su lugar se encontró un reploid de apariencia andrógina, cabellos violetas y ojos del mismo color. Hasta ese momento, era el más joven de todos los que se habían mostrado en las cápsulas. Miraba tranquilamente a través de la pantalla, su vista estaba fija en el pelirrojo de la cicatriz./

-¿Lumine? –Susurró Axl incrédulo, y aún dolido por lo de Red- Imposible…

_/-Así que…tendré la oportunidad de luchar contra ti otra vez…_-Una fina sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, su femenina voz no había cambiado en nada- _Ya veo…interesante. Muy interesante…/_

-Pero…yo había rastreado todo al final…-Dijo Palette, mirando con la misma incredulidad la cápsula que le mostraba la pantalla- No debería seguir con vida…es…es algo…

_/-¿Qué les parece si continuamos? _–Continuó Sigma impasible, presionando el botón de la sexta cápsula. Un reconocido maverick descansaba en ella, se incorporó en seguida./

-Vile…-Dijo el bombardero azul con resentimiento en su voz.

_/-¿Otra vez ustedes?..._-Fue lo único que dijo Vile, con una actitud despectiva./

-Así que nos enfrentaremos de nuevo…-El rubio miró con fijeza al reploid, mientras, por un motivo inexplicable, el corazón le latía fuertemente. Temía por lo que viniera en la séptima cápsula.

_/-¿Acaso lo ves venir, Zero?_ –Preguntó Sigma, que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía el bermellón. Sin decir más que esas cinco palabras, presionó el botón de la séptima cápsula./

El momento en el que se abría, pasó ante los ojos azules del reploid de armadura roja como una eternidad; sentía la garganta seca y el corazón palpitando cada vez con más fuerza en su cuerpo; hasta que por sí mismo lo vio. Su miedo, reflejado en esa pantalla; su amor…al que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, todo lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras su cuerpo amenazaba con traicionarlo y empezar a demostrar que la añoraba, que deseaba esa visión, que había esperado por tanto tiempo para volver a verla a ella-…I…Iris…

/-_Zero_…-Susurró la chica con una sonrisa, sus benevolentes ojos azules seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, una delgada capa de lágrimas los revestía- _Zero…_-Repitió con voz más fuerte y clara, mientras se limpiaba los ojos dulcemente./

Él negó con la cabeza un par de veces, mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos; Layer observó atónita, cómo el capitán al que amaba, mostraba esa clase de sentimientos por la jovencita de la pantalla, de cómo hacía esfuerzos por no llorar, de cómo apretaba los puños y observaba con impotencia a esa chica que tenía tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Sintió en ese momento, que su amor platónico se volvía cada vez más inalcanzable, observó por un momento a Iris y luego de esto, bajó la mirada con tristeza- No hay competencia… -Dynamo fingió no haberla escuchado.

_/-Silencio…_-Ordenó Sigma y la castaña en un instante empezó a encogerse de dolor en su cápsula. Gate también parecía sentir el mismo tipo de dolor, porque también se retorcía en su silla de ruedas, ahogando gritos de dolor./

-¡IRIS!

-No puedes hacer nada por ella ahora… -Declaró Lifesaver deteniendo a Zero por el brazo, observando de reojo a la pantalla; la jovencita, había quedado dormida de nuevo en su cápsula, pero le pareció ver un atisbo de luz violeta en sus ojos antes de cerrarlos- No mientras no investiguemos a fondo…

Douglas sostenía a Gate fuertemente, el dolor fue remitiendo poco a poco; el chico se tranquilizó, mientras entreabría los ojos y observaba. Zero se había quedado estático en el lugar donde Lifesaver lo había dejado; sus ojos estaban perdidos y una expresión angustiosa adornaba su rostro.

_/-Y la última…_-Dijo Sigma riendo, mientras presionaba el botón; se abrió lentamente y cuando lo hizo, los reploids de la base hunter tuvieron cuidado de no soltar una exclamación de sorpresa./

-¡¿Qué diablos? –Rugió Zero, sin entender nada.

-Imposible…-Musitó Axl, mirando la cápsula y a Sigma alternativamente.

-No…Sí es posible…-Susurró Gate con amargura, viendo también la cápsula.

-¿Comandante…Sigma…? –Preguntó X, mirando al reploid que descansaba en la octava cápsula y que parecía estar sufriendo-…¿Comandante? ¿Es usted?

/No reaccionaba, ni tampoco lo haría en largo tiempo, el reploid de la octava cápsula era igual al que les hablaba por la pantalla, solo que...recordaba más a como era en un principio, no tenía el aura maligna que siempre acompañaba a la némesis de los Maverick Hunters. Sigma, el maverick empezó a carcajearse, mientras el bombardero azul le observaba fijamente y con el rostro ceñudo- _No oía esa frase hace tanto tiempo…_-Su voz transmitía una marcada y fingida nostalgia./

-¿Qué diablos eres? –Preguntó Zero con repulsión.

_/-¿Yo…?_ –Preguntó señalándose y riendo- _Soy lo que ves…Tengan un buen día, Hunters, la batalla está pactada. _-Dijo enigmáticamente, antes de dar un saludo militar y cortar la transmisión con una sonrisa arrogante./

Signas miró a su cazadores, mientras trataban de poner en marcha una estrategia y pensar en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. X por su parte ya había abierto la puerta de la sala y ya caminaba por los pasillos, sin que nadie hubiera podido hacer algo por detenerlo, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que se le hicieran preguntas, no quería que le pidieran su opinión para la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar, porque estaba completamente seguro de que no la tomarían en cuenta. Caminó rápido, rogando porque nadie lo viniera siguiendo, porque no sintiera una mano fuertemente asida de su hombro, jalándolo para llevarlo de nuevo a la sala de navegación estratégica, porque nadie lo viera llegar a la sala de cápsulas de recuperación que casi nunca frecuentaba, salvo estuviera muy mal físicamente o su habitación estuviera ocupada o en su fase de mantenimiento de rigor.

Miró las cápsulas y le alivió ver que no había nadie usándolas, ni que estaba la típica navegadora que siempre asistía a los reploids que tenían problemas usando los sistemas de recuperación. Mejor para él, pensó, mientras buscaba la cápsula más alejada de la puerta y más sumida en la oscuridad. Necesitaba pensar, porque todo lo que había visto no era fácil de asimilar y lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que la herida de hace tiempo, abierta una y otra vez no tendría esperanza de cicatrizar si se la abrían antes incluso de pisar verdaderamente un campo de batalla. Encontró entonces la cápsula con los requerimientos que necesitaba y rápidamente la abrió y se deslizó dentro de ella con un suspiro. Operó el programa para un sueño de media hora, aunque nunca se durmió. Permaneció callado durante un largo rato, con los ojos verdes abiertos a la oscuridad de la sala y acostumbrados al leve parpadeo de los leds y microchips dentro de la cápsula. Se quedó, con la expresión insondable que había puesto ya una vez hacía años, cuando Axl llegó y él le echó en cara que toda la culpa de las cosas era suya. Con el pequeño atisbo de luz de los leds vio el reflejo de su pálido y serio rostro en el cristal. Al igual que esa ocasión, no sentía nada, parecía haber sido vaciado de toda sensación humana de la que el amable doctor bonachón de cabello canoso y prominente barba le había otorgado todo el tiempo en que se tomó creándolo. Suspiró hondo, observándose extrañado. No estaba acostumbrado a que el muchacho que le devolviera el reflejo estuviera con una inexpresiva y gélida mirada, mezclada quizá con la soledad y el cansancio que sentía, además de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado a la gran edad que tenía y de la que no se notaba absolutamente ni un vestigio; él seguía aún pareciendo un crío de 17 años, de actitud inocente del que medio mundo podía abusar y al que todos sus conocidos le podrían mentir. Trató de sonreírse, pero no lo logró, no podía hacerlo porque por un momento le pareció que había olvidado como se hacía.

-X…¿Tú qué opinas? –Le preguntó a su reflejo, y éste pareció responderle, sin mudar la expresión a ninguna otra conocida. Solo tenía la vista fija en el reploid.

_Que debes luchar…_

-¿Tú también? –Preguntó el cazador, dando un gran suspiro, le pareció que su reflejo asentía lentamente.

_Sí, debes luchar. Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que te negaste a hacerlo ¿Verdad?_

Joder…¡Hasta su estúpido reflejo le restregaba en la cara el error que había cometido hace tiempo! Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y cuando los abrió, le dio la impresión de que su reflejo volvía a ser solo eso: Un reflejo. Entonces oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerró los ojos para fingir estar dormido, oyó unos pasos acercándose lentamente a su cápsula; rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una persona si no de varias. Y oyó también que alguien presionaba insistentemente varios botones de la cápsula con la intención de romper la contraseña (Que él mismo había puesto para no ser molestado por nadie) y hacer que se abriera por su cuenta. Y lo había logrado, porque casi de inmediato oyó el suave sonido de la puerta de su cápsula abriéndose así como un cálido viento sobre su rostro.

-Ya abre los ojos, sé que estás despierto porque los parámetros indican conciencia…-Esa inconfundible y seria voz era la de Zero, quien estaba más cerca. Se quedó quieto, fingiendo que no lo había oído, pero sintió un fuerte tirón de uno de sus brazos que lo sacó de la cápsula y lo puso con cero consideración en el suelo. Reconoció a Dynamo como el reploid que había obrado con semejante insolencia. Alzó la mirada y Axl rápidamente la esquivó un poco atónito; sí, definitivamente recordaba ese día…lo recordaba mirándole de nuevo con esa expresión que tanto odiaba. Detrás de ellos, venía Gate, en su silla de ruedas, puesto que aún no tenía la facultad completa de caminar. Suspiró resignado, sabía que tarde o temprano le caerían aunque nunca pensó que tan pronto y lo peor de todo, en grupo.

-¿Y…? Ehm…¿Qué órdenes nos da capitán? –Preguntó el pelirrojo tímidamente, aunque el castaño sabía de antemano que le preguntarían una cosa de esas. Clavó sus ojos en los de el chico de la cicatriz y el menor rápidamente desvió la mirada, ese X lo asustaba.

-¿Para qué voy a gastar saliva dando una orden que no será obedecida?

-¿Cómo sabes que procederemos así? –Preguntó el bermellón rápidamente, el cerúleo se sorprendió un poco de ver que aún conservaba la entereza de cazador de élite, y eso, que de los tres chicos, sin duda el que más debería haber sufrido era él, pero sus facciones no flaquearon y siguió mirando a su amigo con ese porte serio y arrogante de siempre- ¿Acaso sabes lo que sentimos en este momento?

-No, no sé lo que sienten…-Concedió el ojijade- Cada uno siente distinto.

-Entonces dale una oportunidad a tus compañeros y déjalos ayudarte…-Intervino el investigador, acercando su silla de ruedas al prototipo de todos los reploids-…Quizá yo no pueda comprenderte X, pero estoy haciendo un intento por ponerme en tu armadura. Y pienso que lo que te pasa es realmente duro, pero que si no recurres a tus amigos, y optas por llevar solo esa pesada carga solo conseguirás dañarte, y eso no es bueno para nadie. Nadie puede cargar con algo tan pesado solo, ¿No crees?

X suspiró antes de darles la espalda a sus compañeros, el mercenario pelilargo decidió hablar entonces- Quizá encontremos una forma de que todos puedan terminar bien. Sr. X, creo que es muy temprano para darse por vencido y bajar la mirada. ¿No es también su deseo que todos vivan en paz y coexistencia?

-Claro que así es…pero…yo…-La voz de X sonó quebrada al fin, mientras su rostro enrojecía furiosamente y una gran cantidad de lágrimas ya bajaba por sus mejillas sin querer detenerse, como el cauce de un manantial sin final ni principio- Red…Isoc…Double… -Se detuvo un rato en un sollozo y luego continuó, con la voz realmente entristecida- Colonel…Lumine, Vile…-Sentía la garganta seca y ese doloroso nudo que casi no lo dejaba hablar, pero continuó, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ya y su rostro le ardía cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el dorso de la mano contra sus ojos para que dejaran de emanar ese líquido salado que indicaba que estaba sufriendo muchísimo, que había regresado a ser el sentimental de siempre que se lamentaba por todo-…Iris…Comandante Sigma…¿Por qué?… -No encontró respuesta, pero le hubiera gustado obtenerla-…Los conocí a todos…muchos de ustedes fueron mis aliados, y los que no se ganaron mi respeto y mi admiración en determinado momento…¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así?

Siguió llorando su dolor hasta que sintió que alguien se aferraba a su brazo, que alguien más posaba una mano sobre su hombro. No giró, pero supo de inmediato que quien sostenía su brazo como un niño era Axl, que la persona que tenía por costumbre el apoyarlo posando una mano sobre su hombro, era Zero. Sus amigos…sus irremplazables y queridos amigos. En la procesión de sus calientes lágrimas sintió que el valor y el coraje regresaban a él como un fuerte e inmenso fuego que lo revestía totalmente, que sus amigos eran sobre los que podía descansar todo el dolor que sentía, que gracias a ellos él podría renovar sus ganas de luchar y de mostrarle al mundo que su ideal de paz no era equivocado, que podría lograr que esta tierra tan herida por la batalla vuelva al esplendor que tenía cuando nadie luchaba contra el otro. Y a su mente acudió el rostro de su rubia navegadora, quizá también para darle la valentía a la que quería renunciar.

-Lucharemos juntos amigo…te lo prometo… -Dijo el rubio ojizafiro, su voz se oía un poco más expresiva de lo normal en él-…Tenemos que recuperar lo que perdimos…

-Estamos contigo X, no vamos a abandonarte solo con esto amigo…-El menor se aferró un poco más al brazo del chico, daba la impresión de que tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo-…Porque nosotros tampoco podemos solos con esto…

El sonido del deslizamiento de la silla de ruedas del reploid de bata blanca se oyó, X le miró de soslayo y se encontró con una amable y cálida sonrisa en ese rostro que tiempo atrás no creía capaz de hacerlo de esa manera- Yo sí te entiendo y sé que es duro. Pero solo queda encarar al enemigo y tratar de recuperarlo. Prometo ayudarte X…mi deseo es el mismo que el tuyo.

X le devolvió la sonrisa, y ya cuando giró por completo, Dynamo le sonreía animado con ambos pulgares en alto- ¿Listo para la acción Sr. X?

El castaño sonrió, mientras miraba a todos y se limpiaba sus enrojecidos ojos, asintiendo lentamente- Estoy listo para todo lo que venga gracias a ustedes.

* * *

Listoo! x3~~ bueee acabé mi tarea :'D~~ Graxie por todos los reviews y el apoyo! x3~~ y gracias a todos los que leen y releen estas páginas. Espero no defraudarlos con las contis que vengan (Que sin duda se me harán más dificultosas, jeje) y espero que esta les haya gustado (Yo estoy a medias, creo que pude haberla explotado más y haberme extendido hasta 20 páginas de haberlo querido x'D). Bueee...¿Me dejan un review? :'D se reparten galletitas en la entrada x3~~


End file.
